


Mi brújula

by 8181vane



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Married Couple, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8181vane/pseuds/8181vane
Summary: Nunca aparece la madre de Selina Kyle, por lo tanto la relación con Bruce continúa desarrollándose y los sentimientos de ambos creciendo, llevando a ambos a formar parte de la vida del otro.





	1. Chapter 1

—Entonces la señorita Kyle ...— comenzó a decir Alfred mientras colocaba el desayuno. 

—A las 7—respondió Bruce tomando asiento y comenzando a servir fruta en su plato, aquella fría y nublada mañana de noviembre.

—Esto se está siendo más común—no pudo dejar de notar Alfred bebiendo su café apoyado en la encimera.

—De hecho son dos veces por semana, lunes películas y viernes cena—dijo Bruce con una media sonrisa que trato de ocultar bebiendo su café.

El estaba feliz cada día que pasaba junto a Selina. Al principio había sido todo muy extraño, había silencios incómodos, movimientos torpes y tartamudeo por parte de ambos, pero como los días avanzaban todo se volvía más normal, ambos siendo conscientes que el cariño y la admiración crecía entre ellos con cada momento compartido.

Bruce se sentía afortunado de conocer a Selina. Eran triste las circunstancias cuando sus vidas se cruzaron y entrelazaron. Solo habían sido dos niños de diferentes estatus social asistiendo a un mismo evento, en donde la muerte fue el principal anfitrión, aquella noche en donde las perlas golpearon el frío suelo junto a un último aliento.

—Supongo que como las otras ocasiones, mi presencia no será requerida—dijo Alfred aceptando esa relación.

—Supones bien—confirmó Bruce. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

Bruce siempre fue una persona que a su corta edad cocinaba muy bien. Solía preparar estupendos y deliciosos platillos que gracias a Alfred, llegaban a los paladares con la consistencia y sabor adecuado. 

Viernes anteriores Bruce utilizo sus conocimientos en preparar cenas sencillas que eran del agrado de Selina, esforzándose más en el postre que era la parte favorita de la chica, pero en esa ocasión decidió optar por la opción de pedir comida, dejando así a un lado los utensilios de cocina.

Colocando su delgado suéter salió de su habitación al ver la hora de su reloj, escuchando nada más que sus propios pasos continuó. La mansión era enorme más Bruce y Alfred solían utilizar las mismas zonas durante el día, chocando una y otra vez a cualquier hora. 

Como noches anteriores en la que Selina y el tenían una cita, Alfred desaparecía cumpliendo así su promesa de no interrumpir. Bruce sabía que su mayordomo y amigo se encontraba en el estudio leyendo uno de los cientos de libros que se esparcían por las largas hileras de madera. Alfred se había mostrado en un principio inconforme con la relación de ambos, pero con el pasar de lo días fue aceptando que Selina formará parte de su vida, logrando una interacción más natural cada vez que se veían.

Escuchando como la puerta principal era abierta y cerrada, bajo las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina en donde una joven de delgadas piernas se encontraba sentada en la encimera. Bruce noto sus mejillas y nariz encendidas, un cálido rojo esparcidose por el rostro que había sido azotando por ráfagas de aire frio que soplaban entre las calles de ciudad gótica.

—Llegaste—dijo Bruce alegre   
acercándose a ella.

Había confianza y comodidad cuando se colocó entre el espacio de sus piernas y la besó. Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que confesó su interés por ella en aquella azotea. 

Parecía irreal como cambió su relación, Bruce jamás pensó que llegaría un momento en su vida en donde podría besar abiertamente a Selina Kyle una y otra vez, mientras la envolvía en sus brazos y sentia la cercanía de su cuerpo. 

Era cierto que desde la primera vez que la conoció en aquel pasillo de su casa equilibrando perfectamente el valioso garrón, se emociono por la idea de ser su amigo y vivir con ella aventuras, más ahora podía sentir como disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella de una forma diferente, conocer realmente la actitud cariñosa y simpática de la chica que en algún momento considero más fría que el hielo.

—Llegue—dijo ella cortando el beso y tomando aire—Pero a decir verdad pensé que me había equivocado de día... Si es viernes ¿Verdad?.

—Lo es. Pero ahora decidí algo nuevo, rápido y grasoso que amas.

—Nooo...—comenzó a decir Selina con una enorme sonrisa al saber de qué se trataba.

En eso sonó el timbre y Bruce asintió confirmando su mediana respuesta, antes de salir de la cocina para minutos después volver con bolsas marrones cargadas de hamburguesas, papas fritas y refrescos. 

Bruce se sentó junto a ella en la encimera. Saco la cena de la bolsa, pasando una caja a Selina que contenía la hamburguesa. 

Ambos comieron y charlaron como dos adolescentes normales. Sus piernas se rozaban y sus voces fluían, como todos los días conocieron algún detalle nuevo del otro.

Los temas que se presentaban para conversación era desde el día de Bruce con la empresa, en la cual se estaba involucrando un poco más, hasta las sencillas actividades que Selina realizaba como trabajos. Siempre en ese punto Selina evitaba contar los hechos tal como sucedían, aún cuando Bruce no estuviera de acuerdo con ese aspecto de su vida, trataba de mantenerse al margen porque siempre salían peleados cuando decía lo incorrecto que era involucrarse con toda clase de actividad que estuviera en contra de la ley.

El en varias ocasiones propuso ayudarla con diferentes cosas, empezando por algo sencillo como retomar los estudios, lo cual ella se negó una y otra vez. Desde entonces sabía que eran mejor alejar esos temas por un tiempo, lo cual prácticamente involucraba su dinero y empresa. 

Esa noche no toco ni un tema dedicado que pudiera afectar su noche, sólo disfruto entre risas como Selina le contaba sobre el teatro que causo las ocurrencias de su vecina cuando llego a su departamento ebria esa mañana.

Era fácil perderse en su voz. Siempre fresca, sarcástica y sincera que lo envolvía en ... ¿Amor?... ¿Amistad?... ¿Cariño?

No podía definir Bruce qué sentía por esa chica, pero su presencia era todo lo que necesitaba para mejorar su día.


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo pasaba de forma rápida y lenta, provocando solo en el confusión. Recordaba como las últimas semanas estaban en blanco, como el dolor por la muerte de sus padres había desaparecido gracias a su maestro, el cual se encontraba muerto por las manos de Alfred.

Alfred. El nombre de aquel ex soldado dolía a recordar. Odiándose a sí mismo Bruce coloco sus manos en su cabeza, tratando de encontrar una razón lógica a todo lo que había pasado en el último lazo de tiempo. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas para  controlar su respiración en aquel horrendo hospital, en donde el olor a medicamentos y alcohol revolvían su estómago.

Aún podía sentir el dispositivo en su mano, aquel que apretó su maestro y  soltó el horrible virus por las calles de la ciudad, convirtiendo a las personas en feroces bestias humanas.

—Escuche lo de Alfred…¿Está bien?—la voz llegó suave y insegura en medio del pasillo. 

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos viendo película tras película hasta que la oscuridad llegó, el plato de palomitas se vacío y el sueño los arrullo. Ese día fue espectacular. El clima era perfecto y la compañía de Selina mejor.  

Pero solo fue cuestión de horas para que todo se derrumbara, una vez que  Bruce y Alfred fueron secuestrados por la corte de los búhos mientras iban a pagar unos recibos a la ciudad. 

Cruzaban la avenida principal para volver a la mansión cuando fueron emboscados. Bruce podía recordar cómo había sido sacado de automóvil bruscamente, el fuerte olor que contenía la gasa que cubrió su nariz y lo dejo inconsciente, para después despertar en una celda en donde podía ver montañas cubiertas de nieve. Durante ese tiempo no tuvo contacto con Alfred, ambos estaban separados sin saber si el otro se encuentra bien. 

Bruce trato de escapar una y otra vez, pero siempre regresaba al mismo lugar. Entonces cuando pensó que lo habían capturado para que muriera solo en aquella celda, un hombre mayor apareció por primera vez.

Bruce no tardó en decirle que la gente comenzaría a sospechar, principalmente el tenía la idea de  Selina. Todas las noches se hablaban cinco minutos antes de dormir sin falta para saber que el otro estaba bien, era algo rutinario que les permitía conocer que estaban seguros en aquella ciudad.

—Espero que no te refieres a tu novia, la señorita Selina Kyle— la cara de Bruce se contrajo en miedo al saber que esas peligrosas personas conocía de ella— Nuestro equipo se  encargaran de ella.

—Pero que…—el hombre mayor levanto la mano y por alguna razón Bruce calló.

—Al menos que tú lo hagas.

—De que habla.

El hombre mayor lanzó su teléfono que atrapó en el aire, inseguro de adónde quería llegar.

—Miente. Dile que estarás fuera por un tiempo, que estás bien… haz que te crea y deje de buscar. Entonces, cuando cumplas tu propósito podrás regresar a tu antigua vida junto a ella… si no, mi gente se hará cargo.

Bruce sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, como el miedo se apoderaba al imaginar a Selina lastimada. Todo era su culpa. El no debería de haber investigado a la corte, mucho menos tratar de destruirla. La corte de los búhos era una organización secreta con demasiado poder. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que Selina no sabía nada, un punto a su favor para que no sospechara.

Tomando el teléfono y respirando hondo. Llamó.

—Bruce. Estás bien. ¿Porque anoche no respondiste a mis llamadas y mensajes?... ¿Por qué no hay nadie en la mansión?.— dijo Selina rápido con voz desesperada.

—Hey. Cálmate y respira —dijo tratando de fingir asombro y risa.

—Bien. ¿Que pasa? — pregunto Selina un poco más tranquila al escucharlo.

—A ocurrido un problema con la compañía. Ayer temprano mis abogados me citaron en sus oficinas… no entiendo muy bien la situación pero es algo grave. Viaje en la tarde junto a Alfred a la casa de Suiza, en este momento andamos buscando varios documentos que necesitamos y después iremos con los abogados a tratar de arreglar todo. Al parecer necesitan mi presencia en todo lo que realicen.— al ver que Selina no interrumpía continuo— Es un proceso largo el cual tengo que realizar, no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo, la compañía que levantaron mis padres no se puede perder por ningún motivo, trataré de arreglar todo y después volveré a la ciudad.

—¿Cuándo?—todo rastro de preocupación desapareció de Selina, lo cual agradeció Bruce.

—Para ser franco no lo sé.

—Esta bien. Solo marca todas las noches, así sabré que estás bien y me podrás contar cómo va la situación.

—No puedo. La señal aquí es horrible, además no sé si tenga tiempo, Selina me tengo que ir. No quiero pero tengo, confía en mí,  dentro de poco estaré en ciudad gótica y nos pondremos al corriente referente a noticias en persona ¿Okay.?

—Bruce…— su voz adoptó un tono preocupado, sabía que no podría  aguantar mas con la mentira si seguía hablando.

—Me tengo que ir… Te quiero.—dijo para después colgar.

Todo después de ahí fue confuso. Los días pasaron y Bruce no sabía cuándo comenzaba uno y terminaba otro.

Entonces el hombre mayor hizo desaparecer su miedo y dolor, cobro venganza por la muerte de sus padres y lo hizo olvidar por un tiempo las personas que quería. 

Cometió estupideces una ves que abandonó esa habitación y volvió a la ciudad.  El había tenido un mal propósito colocado en su mente, solo dejando como resultado a un muerto Alfred. Podía sentir como sus manos volvían a clavar la filosa espada en el pecho de su amigo. No había visto a aquel hombre que consideraba familia en un mes y cuando por fin lo hizo, solo fue para asesinarlo ante la orden de Ra's al ghul. 

Ahora que su mente estaba clara se comenzaba a odiar así mismo y ver de nuevo a Selina solo lo enfurecía más.

—Vete a casa Selina, por favor — dijo mientras se levantaba y deba la espalda. 

Era tan difícil volver a verla después de todo lo que había hecho. El fue un egoísta que no solo puso su seguridad en riesgo, sino también la de Selina y Alfred al tratar de derrotar a la corte.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿Porque Alfred está aquí?, ¿Cuando llegaron?— en cambio pregunto ella.

—¡Quieres saber qué pasó!—de repente Bruce grito enojado volviéndose a ella— … No lo entenderías.

—¿Por qué?. Porque no estoy desesperada por creer en algo.

—¡Porque no crees en nadie más que en ti!—pudo ver al instante que la había herido. Sus ojos verdes lo mostraban tan claro como las palabras podían formular. Últimamente se le daba bien herir a sus seres queridos mas que a nadie —Perdón… no quería decir eso.

Sus palabras cesaron. Se había arrepentido al instante de haberlas dicho, más el daño ya estaba hecho. 

Derrotado más que nunca Bruce se sentó exhausto en aquella incómoda banca de hospital y suspiro. Pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como Selina estaba a punto de irse, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta el para tomar asiento a su lado. El aroma de frambuesa inundo sus sentidos haciéndole recordar lo mucho que la había echado de menos. 

En silencio envolvió sus manos entre las suyas. Recargando su cabeza con la de ella y pudo respirar de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

—Entonces...¿Qué te parece? —pregunto Selina recargada desde la puerta de la habitación.

Es un lindo y acogedor lugar. Pensó Bruce mientras ingresaba a la amplia habitación.

Tenía todo lo necesario para satisfacer las necesidades de un joven normal. Una amplia cama en el centro, un ropero, un tocador, un baño individual a un costado, un pequeño sillón de cuero en la esquina y un inmenso ventanal que iba del piso al techo.

—Es acogedor —respondió sentándose en una orilla de la cama —¿Ya trajiste todas tus pertenencias?.

—Si. 

—Me parece que estarás muy cómoda, Selina.—dijo Bruce y dudando un poco continuo —Puedes conseguir un trabajo mejor, eres súper lista y cualquier compañía estarían encantados en tenerte con ellos. Yo podría...

—Ya hablamos de eso cientos de veces Bruce —dijo Selina tomando asiento a su lado—No me veo en una oficina durante el día contestando teléfonos y haciendo tazas de café... Además, me están ofreciendo está oportunidad y no la pienso rechazar, esto es lo que quiero, ser socia de este club es algo que va conmigo y se que no te agrada la idea, pero no todos tenemos un futuro asegurado.

—Lo que no me agrada es la idea de que estés involucrada con Tabitha y Barbará. Ambos sabemos que esto no es legal.

Y aunque sabía que esto encajaba perfectamente con Selina, sabía también que estar involucradas con ambas mujeres la arrastraría al caos. 

Selina no era la persona más bondadosa, buena y honesta que el conocía, pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar que Tabitha y Barbará traerían solo más problemas a su vida. Además, Bruce sospechaba que todo el asunto del club era solo una tapadera para cubrir algún mercado de armas o drogas.

Un poco molesto y agobiado por el nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando la vida de Selina, se tumbó en la cama derrotado. La suavidad de aquel mueble nuevo lo sumergió entre algodón que le permitió relajarse.

Cerrando los ojos trato de encontrar en su mente alguna razón que le dijera que esta alianza era correcta. Pero era tan difícil. Solo era capaz de ver a través de sus recuerdos a Tabitha Galavan organizando su sacrificio un par de años atrás cuando llego a la ciudad, un rostro retorcido de Bárbara jugando con el a lado de Jerome en aquel evento. No. El definitivamente no tenía nada bueno que decir de ambas chicas. 

Podía sentir la mirada de Selina sobre el. 

Esto es una locura. Se repetía una y otra vez hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se sumergía un pequeño centímetro más al sentarse Selina sobre sus abdomen, ambas piernas de la chica presionando su costado. 

Bruce abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el color verde de aquella persona que robaba su cordura  
cada vez que se acercaba y lo miraba. 

Selina recargó ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y se inclinó hacia el. Sus castallos rizos creando una cortina en donde sus rostros eran los únicos permitidos en aquel lugar.

—Te prometo —sus palabras rozaron el rostro de Bruce ante su cercanía— Que no me involucre en algo que afecte a personas inocentes... Que trataré de mantenerme al margen de problemas que puedan matarme o de personas que quieran asesinarme.

Aun cuando lo prometiera, sabía que sería difícil de cumplir.

—Solo promete que si necesitas ayuda o estás en problemas acudirás a mi— dijo Bruce haciendo a un lado el cabello de Selina.

—Lo prometo —ella respondió besándolo, sellando de alguna forma sus palabras.

\---------------------------------------------------

Era una noche tranquila en donde las pesadillas no lo atormentaba y dormía plácidamente. 

Había sido un largo día en donde tuvo que ponerse al corriente con trabajos de la escuela. Bruce comenzó a estudiar en la mansión una vez que sus padres murieron, en un principio había creído que sería más relajado, pero al poco tiempo descubrió que obtenía el mismo estrés que en una aula. 

Su cuerpo se sentía desecho. El entrenamiento con Alfred en la tarde lo había dejado cansado como tiempo atrás no sucedía, tan pronto como cayó sobre la suavidad del colchón y su cabeza impacto contra la almohada, el sueño lo invadió. Pero aún cuando Bruce hubiera estado veinticuatro horas seguidas haciendo una o otra actividad que dejara a su cuerpo como un saco de harina, sus sentidos siempre se mantenía alerta. Los acontecimientos que había vivido a lo largo de su vida  era lo suficientemente fuerte, para que estuviera atento a cualquier amenaza o sonido que se presentará.

Esa noche pudo escuchar el leve sonido del un mensaje llegar. Por un breve momento lo ignoro y se dio la vuelta en su cama para dormir de nuevo, pero como siempre la curiosidad y el deseo de saber que era, lo hizo girar a su antigua posición y tomar su celular.

Un poco encandilado por la repentina luz de la pantalla tardó de ver de quién se trataba. Selina. Echando un rápido vistazo a la hora vio que eran las tres de la madrugada, sin perder tiempo abrió el mensaje.

Estoy en la entrada de la cocina, necesito tu ayuda. Bruce leyó y tan rápido como termino hizo a un lado las cobijas.

La confusión presente plasmada en su rostro mientras colocaba su suéter y recorría el camino hasta la entrada. No podía entender que hacia Selina en la mansión a tan altas horas de la noche. 

El no esperaba que estuviera dormida a las nueve en su cama, pero jamás espero que fuera a esa hora a la mansión por las reglas establecidas por Alfred una vez que comenzaron a salir. Las reglas básicamente constaba de no ir a la mansión en la anochecer o ingresar a escondidas dentro del terreno. Eran simples reglas que Selina podía romper, pero que siempre respectaba al preferir  mantener la paz con Alfred.

Cuando quito el seguro de la puerta principal Bruce jamás pensó verla en esa condición. El había visto un par de moteros o pequeños rasguños esparciendo por lo largo de su blanca  piel, pero nada como esa noche. 

El traje negro de una sola pieza que noches atrás había visto apretarse a su cuerpo, hoy se encontraba rasgado y dejaba ver su brasier negro. Su cuerpo se encontraba encorvado y su mano sangrante sostenía el tírate roto para cubrir su pecho, su rostro estaba colorado y su labio roto.

La respiración de Bruce se quedó estancada cuando vio como tropezaba. Haciendo actos de sus reflejos la alcanzo antes de que golpeara contra el suelo.

Sin perder tiempo la cargo entre sus brazos. Cerrando con un pie la puerta de la cocina, la llevo a su habitación. Selina se sentía flácida en sus brazos y por un momento se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras para comprobar si estaba respirando. Sus ojos estaban cerrando, respiraba lentamente y podía ver humedad de lágrimas en sus mejillas mezclándose con la sangre. 

La mente de Bruce comenzó a formar varias ideas retorcidas al ver como por su cuello y pecho comenzaba a nacer chupetones y moretones.

Tratando de no desviarse en nada más que tratar a Selina, llegó hasta su cuarto y coloco su cuerpo con cuidado en la cama, notando por primera ver un corte en el costado izquierdo de su cintura. Parecía que la herida había sido hecha por una navaja, aún cuando la herida parecía superficial no dejaba de notar lo larga que era.

Selina dejo escapar un gruñido de dolor mientras apretada su estómago. Bruce solo era capaz de verla retorcerse de dolor sin saber que hacer.

—Necesito decirle a Alfred. No, mejor llamaré a una ambulancia —dijo pensado la mejor opción.

—Ni se te ocurra Wayne — respondió Selina mordiendo la almohada.

Ella solo le decía Wayne cuando se molestaba o hablaba en serio. Pero Bruce no podía tomar su advertencia al verla retorciéndose de dolor, sus nudillos blancos con la fuerza descomunal con que apretaba las sábanas era suficiente para medir el dolor que sentía.

—Solo dame algo de morfina. La última vez ví que Alfred la tenía guardada en el último cajón de la cocina— dijo Selina con voz apenas audible.

Selina se miraba en malas condiciones. Bruce sospechaba que la morfina no serviría de nada para su situación actual. Ella necesitaba un médico, una par de radiografías y medicamento adecuado. Sabiendo que se molestaría por la decisión que había tomado, se dirigió al escritorio que estaba en un esquina de su habitación y abrió el cajón  
Podía escucharla quejarse desde su cama, lo que motivo más a tomar las llaves de uno de sus automóviles para después dirigirse a ella.

—Lo siento Selina, pero no—respondió decidido volviendo a tomarla en sus brazos.

Selina sorprendida por su palabras, maldijo en su hombro.

—No quiero ir al hospital. Comenzarán a hacer preguntas y no puedo Bruce, no me meteré en problemas.

Las palabras de Selina fueron suficientes para que comprendiera que todo había sido resultado de un mal trabajo. Selina siempre había sido cuidadosa y muy hábil, pero el entendía que no siempre tenía que salir perfecto. 

Ignorando sus quejas llegó al garaje en donde con un poco de esfuerzo abrió la puerta y hizo el asiento del acompañante hacia tras, para Selina quedará media recostada.Selina soltando una maldición se comenzó a retorcer en el asiento mientras Bruce colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. 

Dando la vuelta rápidamente Bruce tomó asiento y antes de prender el automóvil, se preguntó si debía informar a Alfred, pero rápidamente negó y salió de la mansión sintiéndose estúpido al no confiar en su amigo que tenía más experiencia, pero tratándose de Selina que estaba furiosa por no respetar su opinión, supo que era mejor no empeorar la situación.

Las calles de Gotham estaban con leve tráfico a esa hora, pocos automóviles iba y venían por la avenida, lo que hacía más rápido su trayecto al hospital. Selina aún lado de Bruce comenzo a respirar dolorosamente. Con la mirada fija en la carretera y observando consecutivamente a Selina, entendió que había tomado la mejor decisión. 

Sin poder sacar las ideas que comenzaba a formarse en su mente que provocaban náuseas y coraje al ver su estado.

—¿Qué te sucedió?. — preguntó sin controlarse más.

Permaneció en silencio por un minuto con los ojos cerrados y con una respiración más controlada, Bruce pensaba que se había desmayado cuando la chica soplo para alejar un rizo que se posaba sobre su cara.

Selina permanecía inmóvil sujetando con su mano buena el tirantes roto. Bruce al ver sus fallidos intentos por quitar el mechón, estiró su mano y lo alejo del rostro dañado, sintiendo levemente la sangre seca de su labio. 

—Se suponía que era un atraco fácil— comenzó a decir volteandose de lado, encontrando una mejor manera para controlar el dolor— Todo estaba planeado. Llegue a las doce de la noche cuando el guardia salió a fumar su quinto cigarrillo, corrí rápidamente hacia la puerta e ingrese a la bodega en donde guardaba las joyas y todo objeto de valor que se encontraba almacenados en las enormes cajas.

Aunque Selina estaba herida y podía ver cómo su rostro se contraía en dolor, no pudo dejar de sentir molestia por los actos ilegales que le estaba narrando en forma natural.

—Dijiste que no te ibas a meter en cosas ilegales — no pudo falsificar su molestia en su tono de voz una vez que hablo.

—No. Yo te dije que no me involucraría en asuntos donde personas inocentes pudieran salir lastimadas —ella respondió molesta sosteniendo fuertemente el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡No entiendo porque te sigues metiendo en problemas Selina!— grito desesperado al ver que sus palabras parecían no llegar a ella—... Ganas lo suficiente en el club para no tener que robar, y si necesitaras dinero sabes perfectamente que puedes acudir a mi.

Bruce escucho una risa amarga por parte de ella, más decidió no la observo.

—No todo se trata de dinero Bruce— respondió como si eso aclarara todo el asunto— Así como tú tienes millones de dólares, empresas, propiedades y prácticamente todo a tus pies... aún así quieres más.

—No se de que estás hablando — pero lo sabía y no estaba listo para enfocarse en ese momento.

—Claro que si. Por eso sales todas las noches a patrullar las calles de la ciudad junto Alfred. No solo lo haces porque sientas una obligación con esta retorcida ciudad, también lo haces porque te gusta y a mí me gusta...

—¿Robar?— volvió a sonar con desprecio pero no había formar de que pudiera cubrir la palabra con otra.

—Si. Robar—no había molestia en las palabras de Selina noto—Me gusta escabullirme en la sombras silenciosamente mientras obtengo esas hermosas joyas en mis manos, me gusta sentir la adrenalina y no ser vista ante los demás.

—No deberías Selina, sabes que eso está mal.

—Reglas Bruce, recuerda la primera regla que establecí.

Cómo podía olvidar la primera regla que ella había establecido en aquella azotea cuando declaró su interés.

Regla número uno. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Sabía que lo mejor con Selina era no tomar decisiones por ella. Ya había pasado una vez y no la visto en una semana completa en donde lo ignoro hasta que su molestia pasó.

—¿Que sucedido después?—preguntó tratando de saber cómo llego a su estado actual.


	4. Chapter 4

Abría una caja al final de la habitación en donde la oscuridad cubrir su delito. Un hermoso collar deslizándose por su mano como oro derretido. 

Ella tenía planeado robar al menos una caja completa. La mochila negra que colgaba de sus hombros, lo suficientemente grande para almacenar con seguridad cada una de ellas. 

Su mano trataba de alcanzar un anillo cuando escucho pasos. Tres hombres  ingresaron a la bodega. Ella había supuesto que como días anteriores solo estaría el guardia, más ahora los hombres entraban y conocían su presencia. 

—¡Sabemos que estás aquí chica!— grito uno con voz intimidante. 

Con cuidado de no ser vista observó por una esquina a las personas que ingresaban. No eran muy diferentes a los matones de la ciudad, de hecho, eran igual. Hombres de treinta años con un par de kilos extras que vestían de negro y sus caras reflejaban aburrimiento. Selina podía decir que sólo buscaban terminar su trabajo para poder ir a beber. 

El hombre del medio. Uno de los más jóvenes, patio de improviso unas cajas.  La preocupación comenzó a llegar a Selina cuando vio como dos hombres más ingresaban a la bodega y cerraban las grandes puertas de metal, dejándola atrapada como un animal. 

Haciendo un escaneo rápido por la bodega noto que no había ventanas bajas por donde escapar. Con pasó silencioso fue recorriendo la orilla del lugar, tratando de encontrar el agujero que días atrás vio cuando observaba su objetivo. Era pequeño, pero fácilmente podía deslizarse, lo que dejaría como consecuencia abandonar su mochila junto a la mayoría de las joyas, un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por su vida en aquel momento.

Selina lo único que podía recordar era que se encontraba en una esquina de aquella bodega, más no recordaba cuál. Con cada segundo y paso que daba iba deslizando por sus dedos los anillos que había robado, eran tan delgados y pequeños pero de gran valor que al menos tomó cinco de ellos. 

Escuchando como los hombre se movían por la bodega tomó el delgado collar que fue su principal objetivo y lo abrochó a su cuello, oculto bajo su traje de cuero. 

—Si sales en este momento no seremos tan duros contigo... Es más, solo danos todo lo que has robado y podrás salir de aquí sin ninguna herida—algún hombre dijo. 

Sabía que tan pronto como la vieran trataría de matarla. Esos delincuentes trabajaban para el señor Cornelio, el mayor contrabandista de joyas de ciudad gótica. Sabía que era peligroso robarle aquel hombre del cual Tabitha le estuvo advirtiendo una y otra vez, pero ella no pudo dejar de pensar por semanas en aquel frío collar que se encontraba colgando de su cuello. 

Desenrollando su látigo se agachó detrás de unas pequeñas cajas. Podía ver cómo como el agujero se encontraba al otro lado de la bodega, en medio de cajas de madera que se alzaban del piso al techo. Si ella era lo suficientemente rápida podía fácilmente correr y deslizarse, dejando a los hombre encerrados y con una gran ventaja de tiempo. 

Estaba tan perdida en su plan que no escucho como uno había llegado hasta ella. 

—¡La tengo!—grito el hombre con triunfo arrastrando al centro de la bodega. 

La tenía fuertemente apretada del brazo izquierdo que temió que se lo arrancará si seguía con sus esfuerzos por escapar. Por un breve momento miro los pies del hombre y no vio nada fuera de lo común. ¿Como no pudo escucharlo?, ¿Serían realmente asesinos calificados?. Selina observó el rostro del hombre, el cual era alto pero con la cara desfigurada, no sabía dónde empezaba la boca y terminaba la nariz. 

El hombre desfigurado la tiro en el centro de la bodega. Arena de aquel terroso lugar ensuciando su ropa negra. Cinco hombre la rodeaban, todos con cicatrices en la cara y brazos.

—Así que tú eres la valiente que a intentado robar al señor Cornelio— dijo el más delgado que vestía ropa militar. Su cabello rubio deslizándose por los lados de su cara cuadrada. 

Selina trato de no parecer asustada. Se levanto del suelo con sencillez y elegancia, aún cuando su brazo ardía en donde el hombre la sujeto fuertemente, ella evito sobarlo. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era mostrarse débil ante aquellos cuatro hombres que la rodeaban, un quinto alejado de sus compañeros la miraba de forma extraña con rostro de concentración. 

—Deje las pertenencias en aquella esquina— apunto a la mochila negra que dejo tirada detrás de las cajas —Y el trato que me ofrecieron supongo que sigue disponible. 

Sabía que no, pero aún así lo intento. 

Los hombre comenzaron a reír fuertemente y en su distracción volteó rápidamente a su látigo que quedo a un par de metros tirado. Si corría rápido podía alcanzarlo y defenderse. 

—No recuerdo ningún trato —volvió a hablar el mismo hombre —¿Ustedes recuerdan algún trato?— preguntó en forma inocente a sus compañeros que volvieron a reír. 

—Creo que no hay trato —dijo otro hombre apuntando con su arma el rostro de Selina.

Ella cerro los ojos esperando no sentir nada más que los brazos de la muerte al ser llevada. 

—¡Espera Went!— grito otra voz. Ella abrió los ojos solo para ver cómo el hombre que se encontraba más alejado se acercaba a ellos en forma alegré—Ya sé quién es esta chica. 

Went con aburrimiento plasmado bajo el arma y observó a su compañero que caminaba con triunfo. 

—Y según tu ¿Quién es Basto?.

Aquel hombre de baja estatura había logrado proporcional unos minutos más de vida que tenía pensado utilizar. 

—Es Selina Kyle. Una de las socias del club Sirens — respondió empujando la más cerca de los hombres. 

El grupo con sorpresa antes las palabras de Bastón comenzaron a silbar y reír en forma de triunfo, un par de ellos chocando los puños. 

—Socia del club, así que Barbara y Tabitha Galavan están tratando de retar al señor Cornelio. 

—No. Tabitha y Barbará no están al tanto de este mal entendido que hemos tenido, así que porque mejor no me abren las puertas y cualquier día van al club a beber un trago por parte de la casa. 

—Espera. Si es Selina Kyle, entonces tiene relación con Bruce Wayne— dijo Went aumentando su interés. 

Selina se tenso en su lugar al notar como comenzaba a complicarse las cosas. 

—¡Que!. No, apenas y lo conozco —dijo en forma de burla. 

—Recuerdo una imagen de ambos cenando en el Huriek, un restaurante muy caro por cierto—dijo otro. 

Estúpido Wayne. No pudo dejar de insultar a Bruce mentalmente por llevarla a cenar a ese restaurante que tenía la mejor hamburguesa que había probado en toda su vida, pero que sabía que una vez que ingresara por esas puertas sería llamar la atención de las personas. 

—¿Qué?. No, seguramente me estás confundiendo con una de las acompañantes del chico— dijo y al ver que no le creían cambio su historia—Esta bien. Mantuve una corta relación con Wayne pero eso se acabó. 

—Eres una perra mentirosa que tiene relación con personas que particularmente detesto.—dijo Bastón acercándose a ella y  empujándola  con la mano— Un mocoso rico Wayne, un engreída kean y una asesina Galavan. Que te parece si mejor nos divertimos un rato antes de dejarte muerta frente al club. 

Selina iba retrocediendo involuntariamente con cada empujón que daba el hombre a su hombro, fue hasta que sintió una mano deslizándose por su espalda lo que comenzo a enfurecer.

—¡Si se atreven a ponerme un dedo encima pueden darse por muertos! — grito alejándose de ellos por un pequeño espacio— Tabitha y Barbará los matarían dolorosamente, hasta Jim y Bruce los refundiran en la cárcel por el resto de sus miserables vidas. 

Las amenazas solían ser en muchas ocasiones motivo para que los hombres se dieran por vencido. Todos los delincuentes en aquella ciudad sabían quienes eran Barbara y Tabitha; una demente y una asesina. Pero en esa ocasión solo dejaron escapar risas burlonas, ni siquiera el conocido nombre de Jim Gordon pareció importante en aquella mención, menos Wayne. 

—Vamos hermosa chica, déjanos jugar un rato contigo — dijo un hombre  alzando y rompiendo el cuero del su traje, llevándose un tirante de su sostén. 

Acalorada y enojada se cubrió la piel expuesta. El hombre llamado Went empujando a su compañero que había rasgado su ropa y se dirigió a ella hasta tenerla aprisionada contra la pared de lámina de aquella bodega. 

Selina intentaba empujarlo pero Went no se movía ningún centímetro, sus pies parecían pagados al suelo. 

—¡Detente!— grito al sentir como sus asquerosas manos recorrían su cuerpo y comenzaba a chupar su piel expuesta del cuello. 

Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y lágrimas de impotencia comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos al sentir como apretaba su cintura.

—Hey Went—uno grito —No la vallas a dañar tanto que aún faltamos nosotros.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Selina. Ella había vivido mucho tiempo en la calles de Gotham, escapando de gente como ellos y hoy no iba a ser el día en que se entregará voluntariamente. 

Liberando una mano bajo el peso de Went que se encontraba ocupado con su piel, tomó la navaja que se encontraba escondida en su espalda. 

Con un rápido movimiento que los compañeros ignoraron por sus risas, encajo fuertemente la punta en la mejilla de Went, el cual grito de dolor y  se tambaleó lejos de ella mientras sangre se resbalaba por su rostro y sus compañeros miraban sorprendido. 

Selina no sintiendo la presión de un cuerpo por encima de ella, aprovecho la distracción y corrió a delante tomando su látigo que se encontraba tirado, justo a tiempo para derivar a uno al suelo. 

Ella sabía que las armas eran rápidas y fácilmente podían dejarla muerta en un segundo, por eso, aunque el látigo fuera su arma favorita había tenido que adquirir destreza y rapidez para no verse muerta a los pies de sus enemigos. 

Con movimientos rápidos fue tirando las armas de los hombre que se acercaban. Más Went enojado y con el rostro rojo de ira y sangre, saco la navaja y se dirigió a ella con el único objetivo de matarla. 

Selina teniendo su latido en las piernas de un hombre, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para defenderse de Went, el cual dirigió la navaja hacia ella. Sintió como un ardor comenzaba a nacer a un costado de su cintura en donde había rozado, sangre caliente se deslizaban mientras tropezaba. El brazo de Went levantándola bruscamente para ser golpeada en el rostro. 

—¡Maldita!— grito Went en su cara. Un horrible hoyo en su mejilla lo atravesaba y sangre sin control brotaba. 

La ira superando al dolor, hizo que la levantará  del cuello y lanzará un par de metros. 

Su cuerpo impactando dolorosamente contra el suelo. Podía sentir como comenzaba arder al respirar y un horrible dolor se extendía por su cuerpo. Con la mirada desenfocada vió como alguien se acercaba. No sabía quién era y no le importaba, con una fuerte patada en el pecho lo lanzo fuera de su camino.

Moviéndose de lado pudo ver cómo el agujero se encontraba a solo unos metros, utilizando toda su fuerza se levanto lo más rápido posible. Comenzó lanzando su látigo para  después arrastrarse a través de el.

La mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera, podía sentir el aire frío azotar su rostro y la oscuridad de la noche cubrir el cielo. Estaba casi por salir cuando fué arrastrada hacia dentro, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lanzo un golpe con su bota a quien sea que la tenía agarrada del pie, escuchando un quejido de dolor en la bodega. 

Estaba libre. Ahora tenía que hacer todo lo posible por levantarse e irse lo más rápido. Los hombre estaban encerados y furiosos.

Ella se levanto y camino a través de un pequeño bosque hasta llegar al automóvil de Barbara. El tiempo corría y sus pasos no eran muy rápidos.  Tomo asiento en el automóvil y condujo entre las avenidas. No podía continuar manejando. Necesitaba ayuda y sus opciones eres pocas, dos caminos diferentes, ¿El club o la mansión?. Y aunque el club se encontraba más cerca, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Bruce meses atrás. 

Solo prométeme que si necesitas ayuda acudirás a mi. Ahora necesitaba ayuda y ellos se habían prometido estar uno para el otro. Sintiendo dolor y odiando a los trabajadores de Cornelio, tomó una clara dirección. 

\----------------------------------------------------

—Eso fue estúpido de tu parte —dijo Bruce estacionado fuera del hospital central de Gotham. Había molestia en su voz pero también ira y preocupación —Esos malditos, ¿Ellos no?... 

Sabia que quería preguntar. Ella sentía repulsión actual sobre su cuerpo y necesitaba una ducha urgente para eliminar cualquier rastro de saliva de Went.

—No —respondió quitando el cinturón de seguridad —Además puedo cuidarme.

—No parece—dijo en forma seca.   
Y sin más salió del automóvil para llegar a ella. 

Bruce la cargo en sus brazos, envolviendo sus piernas y cintura. Selina dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro de dolor al ser movida de la cómoda posición que se encontraba. Ella tenía pensado quejarse una vez más antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Odiaba los hospitales porque desprendían olor a medicina mezclado con muerte, aquellos lugares en donde la gente entraba y muchos ya no salían, le provocaba náuseas y malos recuerdos. 

Sus ojos se encontrarán cerrados pero podía sentir la presencia de Bruce a su lado. El dolor en su cuerpo era escaso como el causante de una leve caída. 

Lo primero que vio fue una luz cegadora que hizo ladear su rostro hasta llegar a Bruce. El estaba sentado a un lado de ella observándola, vestía ropa diferente y parecía relajado, lo que le daba a entender que había pasado un buen tiempo dormida. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—preguntó con voz pastosa. 

—Veinticuatro horas—respondió  levantándose y llendo directo a la ventana. 

La cortina se movió y la oscuridad apareció. Las luces de las lámparas iluminando las casas y la luz de la luna ingresando por la ventana. 

—Así que supongo que Alfred ya está enterado. 

—Si. Estuvo hace unas horas y después se retiró... Estaba molesto porque no le avisé. — estaba de espalda pero Selina podía notar molestia por parte de el. 

—Supongo que tú también lo estás— no puedo dejar de decir al ver sus hombros tensos. 

—No estoy enojado Selina— respondió dando la vuelta hacia ella. 

—Si lo estás. 

—No lo estoy. 

—Bien— dijo aceptando algo que sabía no tenía razón —¿Hicieron preguntas por mi estado?. 

—Bien. Si estoy molesto — dijo desde el extremo de la cama con los brazos cruzados —Dado que lo primero que haces es preguntar si no estás en problemas, mas no por tu salud. 

—Si...—respondió dudosa. Lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con la ley. 

—Si preguntaron. Además, tienes la peor suerte porque Jim apareció está tarde. 

—¡Que!— no pudo dejar de exclamar mirando sus manos, para sorpresa de ella no estaba esposada a la cama—¿Por qué no estoy arrestada?. 

—No vino por ti. Me lo encontré en el pasillo mientras hablaba con tu doctor. Jim estaba aquí porque hirieron a un policía en un enfrentamiento, al verme se le hizo extraño y me pregunto que sucedía, le dije que estabas herida. 

—¡Bruce! — se quejó. 

—Mentí Selina. Les dije tanto a Jim como al doctor e incluso a Alfred, que habíamos decidido salir a acampar en la anochecer y que en medio de la oscuridad perdiste el equilibrio y caíste al río... Por cierto, no me creyeron fácilmente. 

—Oh. Así que por eso estás molesto. 

—Estoy molesto por muchas razones, una de ellas es tener que mentir. 

—Sabia que no debía ir contigo, aún cuando me ofreces tu ayuda siempre te ves obligado a hacer lo correcto — dijo mirando al techo.

Trató de no pensar en lo tonta que fue ponerlo en primer lugar, pero era tan difícil dejarlo atrás cuando tenía esos sentimientos involucrados hacia Bruce. Ella sabía que si acudía a Barbara o Tabitha la regañarían unos minutos mientras la curaban y después lo dejaría pasar. Pero con Bruce era diferente, su distancia y regaños eran... ¿dolorosos?, porque sentía ese picazón en los ojos y ese nudo en la garganta cada vez que le hablaban de forma distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada. 

Con la mirada puesta en techo vio como Bruce llegaba y se sentaba en el espacio libre de la cama. El tomó su rostro solo con esa delicadeza y caballerosidad que tenía cuando pasaban tiempo juntos para lo viera. 

—Selina. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti —dijo.

—Créeme. Desde hace tiempo lo sé— era fácil saberlo con la forma en que le hablaba y la observaba. 

—Quiero que acudas a mi cuando necesites ayuda Selina, eso no a cambiado. Tu siempre has estado ahí para mi. 

—No lo veas como una obligación Bruce. 

—No lo veo como una obligación, es solo que si en algún momento llevas a sobrepasar los límites —dijo seriamente para que sus palabras fueran claras —Y en algún momento la justicia te atrapa, haz frente a los cargos... prometo que estaré ahí a tu lado. 

—¿Con el mejor abogado?—sabía que hablaba en serio, pero no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa burlona. 

—Con el mejor abogado—el respondió con algo pareció a una sonrisa. 

El robo era algo que Bruce estaba pasando por alto. Talvez se debía a que no le contaba mucho sobre sus salidas nocturnas o el simplemente sabía que no había dañado a nadie inocente hasta ahora. Si. Había molestia cada vez que hablaban de eso, pero sobre todo había más preocupación. 

—Entonces... ¿Estás cansado? — preguntó rozando su mejilla ante la cercanía. 

—¿Parezco cansado?—en cambio preguntó y ella asiento de buen humor. 

Haciéndose a un lado dejo espacio suficiente para el. Con un movimiento de cabeza lo invito a la cama de hospital. 

Bruce se quito lo zapatos y suavemente se acostó de lado para no caer. El espacio era pequeño, pero ambos lograron una perfecta posición para dormir el resto de la noche. Selina sonreía a Bruce mirando como sus ojos se cerraban y su mano envolvía su cintura en donde una venda la cubría, por un momento olvidó que odiaba los hospitales y el olor a muerte que desprendían.

—Aunque me guste mucho dormir contigo, por favor, que no sea en hospitales —dijo Bruce entre su cuello antes de caer dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

—No puedo creer que me convenciera —dijo Selina mirando por la ventana  las casas de la ciudad.

Era cierto. No podía creer que un viernes por la noche estuviera dirigiéndose a una recaudación de fondos al extremo de la ciudad, no es que a ella no le gustará, de hecho, eran los eventos que anteriormente le permitía llegar a fin de mes.

La facilidad con la que podía robar a las personas, era tan simple como respirar. Más ahora que había cumplio los dieciocho años y era socia de un club, la necesidad de infiltrarse era escasa. Ella no tenía necesidad de robar para comer o pagar un alquiler en los Narrows, no, ahora ella tenía todo lo que podía necesitar junto a sus compañeras en aquella ciudad. 

Era una noche agradable de verano mientras hacían su recorrido al salón Virrey en donde se llevaría acabo la recaudación. A Selina no le sorprendió que Bruce fuera un invitado especial esa noche, su apellido Wayne siempre reconocido por el dinero que podía proporcionar a las buenas causas. 

Ella miro hacia el y lo vio sonriendo ante lo dicho. Iba elegantemente vestido, lo que le daba una aparecía mayor que resaltaba unos hombros anchos y un rostro afilado.

—Entonces llegamos, saludas a las caras de poker, dejas un generoso cheque y nos vamos— volvió a decir con la esperanza de que ese fuera el plan del chico.

—Aunque me gustaría, no puedo, al menos tengo que durar la mitad del evento — respondió Bruce acercándose a ella hasta que sus brazos rozaron —Aún así. Gracias por decidir acompañarme, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio.

—Bueno, al parecer Alfred y yo estábamos destinados a acompañarte a eventos aburridos.

—No todo lo que dice es cierto señorita Kyle —dijo Alfred viéndola por el espejo retrovisor rápidamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó.

—Creas o no, me gustan asistir a estos eventos—al ver la mirada de sorpresa continuo — Hay personas muy interesantes.

Selina solo negó ya que la idea de personas interesantes era imposible de imaginar. Según sus años de experiencia las conversaciones no trataban nada más que de negocios, viajes y presumir sus riquezas unos a otros. 

Ignorando una conversación que se comenzaba a desarrollar entré Alfred y Bruce sobre un tal empresario Jem, Selina siguió observando por la ventana las calles de la ciudad. 

Ella comenzó a sentir el dedo de Bruce dibujar círculos en su pierna inconscientemente, un hábito que estaba tomando con mayor frecuencia cada vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos. 

El automóvil se detuvo en la entrada de un gran edificio elegante. Selina nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir hasta esa noche, pudo notar como la propiedad había robado la luz de la ciudad más despiadada para brillar.

Tomando el brazo de Bruce subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la entrada, en donde un hombre mayor que Alfred, les dio la bienvenida con un asentimiento. 

Tan pronto como entraron las miradas de la mayoría se volvió a ellos. Era la primera vez que ambos asistían a un evento juntos, desempeñando sus respectivos papeles de novios, la palabra aun era extraña para Selina, más ahora todas aquellas personas conocían de su relación a traves de un medio de comunicación. 

El periódico Tower había designado dos páginas completas de como el joven multimillonario comenzaba una relación, mostrando como foto principal a Bruce y ella cenado en una sencilla pizzería de la ciudad. Desde ese día la prensa se encargo de ser unos espías constantes hasta descubrir quién era la afortunada Selina Kyle. Día tras día durante dos meses completos Selina leyó al menos una página completa sobre ella con una versión retorcida de su historia, la cual se basaba en que era una niña huérfana que pasó la mayor parte de su vida en casas de acogida hasta que Tabitha Galavan, una persona de gran corazón la adoptó, ¿Gran corazón?, Selina no pudo parar de reír todo un día ante lo escrito por la joven periodista, después de eso, decían que ambas junto a Bárbara kean, decidieron abrir un club exitoso. 

Todo era una mentira y Selina agradeció la historia que todos conocían.

Las miradas de las personas jamás la habían molestado. Ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, más ahora que diversos tipos de ojos se posaban sobre Selina tratando de clasificarla, se sintió incómoda. Por primera vez le importo que pensarían de ella, mejor dicho, le importaba lo que las personas pensarían de la relación que había escogido Bruce.

Observando rápidamente a las personas que dejaron a un lado sus conversaciones para enfocarse en ella, se sintió segura del atuendo que había elegido. Un vestido negro sencillo con delgadas líneas azules que se esparcía por los bordes de su pecho y cintura ajustándose a su cuerpo. Ella había decido no usar nada más allá que su viejo collar, con su cabello rizado y maquillaje natural. Era cierto que un montón de jóvenes desde la esquina lucían peinados perfectos, vestidos caros y joyas hermosas que quería robar, pero sabía que ella lucía bien aquella noche.

Cuando todos en la recepción estuvieron mirando a Selina, podía notar fácilmente envidia al verla tomada del brazo de Bruce.

—¡Joven Wayne! —dijo un hombre robusto con gran bigote acercándose a ellos acompañado de dos mujeres.

—Señor Delio —Bruce estrecho la mano del hombre y Selina pudo notar el cambio en su sonrisa. Era tan perfectamente fingida que las personas podía creer que realmente estaba feliz de verlos —¿Cómo se encuentra está noche?, ¿Dónde está su esposa?.

—Perfectamente hijo. Mi querida esposa lamentablemente no pudo acompañarnos está noche. Un proveedor le quedo mal y tuvo que ir por material que necesita para trabajar mañana— respondió para después enfocarse en Selina — Pero mira que exquisita belleza. ¿Tú debes de ser la hermosa novia verdad?.

—Selina Kyle un placer —ella extendió su mano derecha esperando un saludo, más se sobresalto un poco al ver como el hombre saltaba sobre ella con un beso en la mejilla, que convenientemente rozo la esquina de sus labios.

Selina había tenido que tratar en más de una ocasión con esa clase de hombres. La mayoría de la veces con borrachos que llegaban al club y que al verla intentaban pagar por su compañía, invitarle una copa o simplemente jalándola del brazo para tratar de robarle un beso o apretón de cuerpo. Cuando eso sucedía en el club, inmediatamente racionaba con un golpe que dejaba a los clientes en el suelo, pero ahora sintiendo repulsión espontanea, respiro hondo y sonrío. Ella no podía simplemente ir golpeando a cada idiota rico aún cuando quisiera, esa gente podía de una o otra forma estar involucradas con la compañía de Bruce, así que no sería quién arruinara cualquier relación económica que se estuviera llevando o pudiera llevar. 

Volteando momentáneamente hacia Bruce, entendió que nunca debía comentar de los idiotas que tenía que lidear en el club cada noche, ya que su perfecta sonrisa fingida, se transformó en una clara molestia.

—Es una calurosa noche ¿Verdad?—dijo Selina al ver como nadie hablaba y un silencio incómodo comenzaba a nacer.

—De hecho si querida. El vestido que escogiste está noche es el indicado.—la mujer más delgada dijo tratando de no perder ningún detalle de Selina.

—Luces preciosa—el hombre comento ignorando la molestia de Bruce—Se ajusta perfectamente a ese cuerpo que tienes.

Con cada palabra que el hombre seguía soltando en forma de halago, pero obscena, las mujeres asentía, Bruce se tensaba y ella fingía una sonrisa.

Don Delio seguía hablando de lo bella y sexy que lucía aquella noche, no podía dejar de observarla con sus ojos marrones. Por un momento pensó que su segunda opción de vestimenta, hubiera estado mejor para no ser desvestida con la mirada tan fácilmente como el hombre estaba haciendo.

—Podrían sus halagos ser más respetuosos para mí novia, mientras mira su rostro y no su cuerpo —dijo Bruce en forma calmada pero molesto. 

Las mujeres que estaban a cada lado del hombre dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa antes lo dicho. El señor Delio mostrándose insultado comenzó a tomar una tonalidad roja en su rostro.

—Pero que le sucede señor Wayne— prácticamente la saliva voló de su boca a los pies de Selina.

—Solo dijo que mi novia no es una joven que recoge en su automóvil, cada fin de semana fuera del bar Fray para adquirir sus servicios, mientras su esposa trabaja — había veneno claramente plasmado en las palabras de Bruce.

Selina se sorprendió al igual que las mujeres que se observaban una a otra. 

—No se de qué habla—aunque Delio parecía querer gritar, su voz salía entre dientes apretados para que nadie más pudiera oír.

—Sabe perfectamente de que hablo —dijo Bruce tomando la mano de Selina —Si nos disculpa señoras, tenemos que seguir.

Se retiraron sin mirar atrás la molestia del señor Delio y la sorpresa de las señoras. Selina sin soportar más jaló a Bruce a una esquina, antes de entrar al elevador que los llevaría a el piso asignado para el evento.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó en medio de una sonrisa al recordar la cara del señor que fue expuesto frente a aquellas mujeres chismosas.

—Es en estas reuniones cuando descubres los secretos de los demás. El señor Delio por ejemplo, tiene un interés por jóvenes menores de veinte años, paga por ellas y se las lleva a la cama escondida de su esposa cada fin de semana. Es simplemente repugnante.

—Gastaste uno de sus secretos por mi—solo Bruce podía hacer algo tan simple con gran significado para ella.

—Eres una persona Selina, mereces que te respeten aún con la vista y las palabras —dijo sin más tomando su mano —Además, como ví que no le dabas un buen golpe en el rostro, decidí intervenir.

—No puedo ir golpeando a cada idiota rico que se atraviese en el camino, que tal si daño alguna relación que puedas tener con ellos o sacan una mala noticia ensuciando tu reputación.

Bruce solo se recargó en la pared y la observo. Siempre que sus ojos se posaban en ella, no la miraba como un objeto valioso que podía presumir, solo como lo más valioso que estaba en su vida.

—Selina. La empresa Wayne es la más importante de Gotham, te puedo asegurar que nadie pierde más que ellos— se acercó a ella. La altura mayor de el notablemente cuando  levantó el rostro para observarlo—Tienes todo el derecho de golpear a cualquiera que se quiera pasar de listo esta noche.

Ella solo asintió. En todo el trayecto en él elevador estuvieron en silencio, hasta que las puertas se abrieron y una multitud apareció moviéndose de una lado a otro con copas en las manos. 

Lista para dejar a más de uno fuera de combate si pasaban el límite, dio el primer paso.

\---------------------------------------------------

Gotham la había hecho sufrir de mil maneras diferentes, aquella ciudad llena de lunáticos que caminaban por las calles libremente, parecía extintos en aquel momento cuando miraba desde la azotea a la ciudad. 

Desde ese noveno piso solo era capaz de ver grandes edificios iluminado los lugares más oscuros de Gotham, proporcionado una tranquilidad extinta.

La música que se escuchaba detrás era lenta y clásica. Selina no amaba esa música, más Bruce había logrado que fuera capaz de disfrutarla por la noche cuando ambos se encontraban acostados en el sillón de la biblioteca.

—Disfrutando la noche señorita—la voz llegó diferente.

Cuando volteó vio a Bruce llegar hasta ella. Selina noto que no era el mismo que había dejado una hora atrás, cuando comenzó a hablar con un hombre que deseaba iniciar una relación con los laboratorios Wayne. Ella se había aburrido tan pronto como comenzaron, la cual disculpándose se escabuyo de aquella conversación, recibiendo una mirada de súplica cuando paso a un lado de Bruce para que permaneciera a su lado, pero Selina solo rió descaradamente mientras se perdía en el salón. 

En un principio recorrió todo el piso observando los cuadros que se extendía por una pared, un momento después cuando vio que varias señoras se acercaban a ella para establecer una conversación, decidió salir a la terraza en donde solo un hombre viejo fumaba en una esquina sin interés.

—La verdad no. Estos eventos suelen ser demasiado aburridos, pero creo que uno puede encontrar cosas interesantes —tan pronto como termino levanto en su mano una pequeña pulsera dorada.

—¿Robaste?—preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Haz bebido?—en cambio ella preguntó a oler alcohol.

Bruce soltó una risa mientras pedía su mano, ella un poco dudosa la extendió sintiendo como su piel helada colocaba la pulsera de oro en su muñeca derecha. Ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo sorprendida cuándo terminó y beso su mano, definitivamente Bruce había bebido lo suficiente para su comportamiento.

—¡Wow!—exclamo cuándo Bruce la atrajo más a el tomando su cintura. 

—¿Qué?.

—Definitivamente estás ebrio, pensé que al ver esta pulsera—señaló para que quedara claro —Me estarías reclamando como un loco.

Selina había visto a Bruce tomar una que otra copa en momentos especiales, más ahora parecía que mil bebidas se habían consumido en su cuerpo en poco tiempo.

—Estas personas se pudren en dinero, supongo que una pulsera más o menos no hará ninguna diferencia.

—Eso dices ahora —dijo Selina en medio de risas al sentir a Bruce besar su cuello. Aún cuando intentaba alejarlo, los brazos de Bruce la apretaba mas fuerte — Dios mío, ¿Dónde está Alfred?. ¿Por qué no a prevenido está versión oscura tuya?— preguntó a Bruce que levanto la vista y observo con una sonrisa.

—Alfred se retiro hace una hora, encontró a una vieja amiga y se fueron a tomar una café. Le dije que se llevará el automóvil, que tú y yo iríamos al club.

—Con que quieres ir al club. Pero para que, no debiste ya lo suficiente—dejo de luchar y disfruto el momento. 

—Que podía hacer si me abandonaste, cada hombre o mujer que se me acercaba —Selina levanto la ceja ante ese género mencionado —Me bombardeaban con preguntas de negocios, dinero y vida privada... todos querían saber quién era Selina Kyle, al menos tomar una copa con cada uno de ellos, hacía más pasadero mí sufrimiento. Así que me debes una salida, pero no al club Sirens. En esta mañana leí sobre un nuevo club que abriría hoy... Que te parece si vamos.

—Quieres ir a la competencia de tu novia— Selina envolvió sus manos detrás del cuello de Bruce.

—¿Así que eres mi novia?—preguntó Bruce en burla.

Selina lo empujo y golpeó su hombro.

—Cállate y bésame—ordeno jalando su traje y uniendo sus bocas en un beso desesperado.

Ella odiaba los títulos de novio y novia, pero era lindo poder usarlos para reclamar algo. Con un beso y el sabor de alcohol en los labios, disfruto un poco de este Bruce relajado.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tomaron el primer taxi que encontraron fueran del edificio. Un hombre mayor con cara de molestia los llevo a la dirección que Bruce dio. 

Selina había escuchado algo de aquel club que Bruce quería ir. Barbara estaba furiosa por la idea de competencia que estaba surgiendo. Selina tenía pensado aprovechar la ida para observar el lugar y lograr localizar puntos fuertes o débiles con los que pueden contar.

No entendía la molestia de Barbara hasta que llegaron al establecimiento. Tan pronto como bajaron del taxi una larga fila se extendió fuera del club. Selina sorprendida tomó el brazo de Bruce y caminaron a la entrada. 

El club era más pequeño que Sirens, pero todos los joven de dinero se encontraban haciendo fila para entrar, la mayoría de ellos mostrando molestia por tener que esperar en la calle por un lugar. 

Selina tenía pensado hacer fila como todos los demás cuando Bruce la dirigió directo a la entrada, en donde un guardia con chaleco dorado y un hombre delgado vestido con traje, obstruía la entrada. El hombre delgado con una tableta observaba los nombre de reservaciones antes de levantar el listón. 

—¿Tienes reservación?— preguntó Selina bajo a Bruce.

Ella vio una negación y una sonrisa torcida por parte de el. Sabía que estaba a punto de mostrarse engreído, por lo que respiro hondo antes de aguantar una faceta insoportable por parte de el.

—Buenas noches—dijo Bruce a los hombre de las entradas.

—Si no tienes hecha una reserva es mejor que te dirijas a la fila— el hombre delgado dijo sin observarlo, señalando a la fila que se extendía por todo el lugar.

—No tengo reservación, pero supongo que eso lo podemos solucionar—y ahí estaba. Esa voz que hacía molestar a Selina cada vez que Bruce se mostraba como un mocoso rico más de aquella ciudad.

El hombre levanto la vista de su tableta mostrándose aburrido por la oferta de Bruce.

—El club está lleno, así que por favor ir a la fila y esperar un lugar.

El hombre dirigió de nuevo su atención a su actividad anterior. Selina no tenía ganas de ir a ese club, ellos fácilmente podían pasar un buen momento en Sirens, pero la mirada determinar de Bruce le decía que no se daría por vencido fácilmente.

Esperando la oferta que comenzaría a llevarse acabó, Selina se recargó en el hombro de Bruce, esperando que no perdiera los estribos por el alcohol en su sistema.

—¿Cuánto?—la oferta comenzó.

—Y aquí tenemos a otro malcriado que no le gusta un no por respuesta— el hombre respondió molesto —Ya he recibido muchas ofertas esta noche niño, porque mejor tú y la joven van a pasar la noche en otro lugar.

—10,000 dólares—la oferta de Bruce comenzó a llamar la atención de varios de la fila, que llenos de aburrimiento, un intercambio de palabras parecían interesante.

—Bruce, mejor vámonos —dijo Selina  jalandolo de brazo.

—He recibido ofertas mejores que esa amigo —el hombre la interrumpió comenzando a interesarse.

—30,000.

—Que te parece si multiplicas la oferta y aparezco sus nombres en mi lista.

—Eso es demasiado solo por entrar— Selina comenzó a quejarse, más el hombre la ignoro.

Bruce retirando su brazo, abrió su cartera y saco billetes comenzando a contar.

—¡Enserio!. ¿Pagarás esa cantidad exorbitante solo para entrar?—pregunto molesta a su lado. 

Esa cantidad de dinero era un desperdicio para aquel lugar.

—No es nada... Además, quiero divertirme.

Claro que no era nada para alguien que tenía millones en su cuenta, pero era inevitable pensar que esa cantidad de dinero terminaría en los bolsillos de aquellas dos personas, que ya habían ganado lo suficiente con todos los jóvenes que deseaban un lugar.

Bruce entrego el dinero. El hombre de chaleco no levanto el listón hasta que el último billete fue contado, con asentimiento los dejo pasar al club. 

Las luces de multicolores recorrían las paredes del lugar. Una pista mediana se encontraba en el centro del establecimiento lleno de jóvenes que bailaban en medio de alcohol y sudor.

Empujando a más de uno que ese encontraban en el club, llegaron a la barra en donde Bruce pidió bebidas, mientras tanto Selina observaba.

Puntos fuertes. Era demasiado exclusivo, los jóvenes ricos tenían la urgencia de un lugar. Punto negativo, era demasiado caro para las personas de la ciudad.

—¡Podrías por favor disfrutar el momento!—Bruce grito para que en medio del ruido su voz se escuchará mientras le ofrecía una bebida.

Selina la tomó. De un solo trago vacío la copa sientiendo como el amargo líquido se deslizaban por su garganta, tan pronto como termino de beber animo a Bruce a hacer lo mismo, ambos bebían como si se encontrarán sedientos, en su quinta bebida Selina decidió tomar la iniciativa y dirigió a Bruce a la pista de baile.

La música resonaban y cuerpos sudorosos disfrutaban. Un montón de jóvenes mimados movían su cuerpo de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música. ¿Porque Bruce y ella no podían ser solo una pareja más aquella noche?, así que dejó de pensar en los puntos fuertes y débiles de aquel lugar.

Selina se acercó más a Bruce y lo tomo de la camisa. Sus labios se presionaron contra los de el salvajemente, un sabor amargo y dulce se mezclaron en sus bocas a causa del alcohol.

Podía sentir como Bruce se presionaba a su cuerpo, como sus manos envolvía su cintura, disfrutando solo el momento. 

Bailaron, se besaron, bebieron y se marcharon. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando ambos entraron a la mansión. Trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero sus constantes risas reprimidas resonaban por toda la entrada.

—Creo que Alfred no está —dijo Bruce  comenzando a encender las luces del primer piso.

La mansión como siempre estaba impecable y silenciosa. La presencia de Alfred era notoria al no estar esperándolos en una esquina con cara de molestia plasmada en su rostro ante la hora.

—Es extraño— dijo Selina tirando sus tacones a una esquina.

El golpe resonando por toda la habitación. A ella no le importo. Si Alfred no estaba aquella noche durmiendo o esperándolos en algún lugar para darles un sermón, no tenía caso ir a escondidas. 

—¿Qué?— preguntó Bruce.

En el era más notorio su embriaguez. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara pálida, tenía que recargarse en el sillón para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. 

—Que Alfred tenga una vida fuera de esta mansión.

—La tiene Selina. Tenía mucho que no salía, seguramente debe de estar pasándola bien con la señora Jessica, no dudo que...

—¡Alto ahí!—lo interrumpió llegando a el y cubriendo su boca para que no continuará —No quiero que esta noche elimines la imagen que tengo del viejo Alfred.

Bruce río bajo su manos, al sentir Selina saliva cubriendo sus palmas, la retiro y limpio en su vestido arrugado.

—¡Me ensalivas Wayne!—dijo en medio de burla y molestia.

—No exageres, si mi saliva a estado en tu cuerpo antes — Bruce se acercó a ella sonriendo estúpidamente.

La tomó de la cintura y la acercó, Selina un poco mareada envolvió sus brazos en su cuello.

—Si. Pero eso es diferente —su delgada ceja se alzó preguntando —¿Podrías ser tan caballeroso para llevarme a mi habitación señor Wayne?. Estoy cansada y necesito una cama suave.

—Claro que si mi señora Kyle. Permítame ofrecerle la cama más suave y cómoda que puede haber en esta mansión.

Bruce se alejó de ella y señaló la escalera para que lo acompañará. Se miraba tan desalineado, con su camisa blanca manchada de labial en la parte del cuello, su pajarita desecha y su camisa fuera de los pantalones, su cabello era un lío sin sentido, Selina se había encargó de eso, cuando sus dedos lo peinaron en aquella pista de baile.

Por un momento temió lo mal que ella se podía verse, aunque podía tener una idea al imaginar su maquillaje corrido y su cabello más alborotado de lo normal para empezar.

—Claro que si. Sería tan amable de llevarme en su brazos — ella se acercó a él extendido sus brazos como niña pequeña.

Bruce puso su dedo en la barbilla, en forma pensativa observó a cada escalón en forma de juez.

—No sé si sea buena idea, dado que los escalones se están moviendo, pero puedo intentar.

Sin esperar respuesta, Selina sintió como era levantada. Bruce la cargaba como en forma nupcial. Con cada paso que Bruce daba, tomaba el tiempo necesario para que el escalón estuviera fijo, para poder avanzar.   
Les llevo alrededor de quince minutos subir a la segunda planta, con la constante risa de Selina resonando en su cuello y la preocupación de Bruce por no caer.

Selina sabía el camino que estaba tomando los pasos de Bruce, ella misma había recorrido la mayoría de las veces ese pasillo en donde se supone que no debería ir cuando se quedaba.

Ella tenía su  propia habitación al otro lado que tomaban. Selina tenía varios cambios de ropa, zapatos y un par de pertenencias propias, habían sido muchas veces que se quedo en la mansión, más pocas que durmió en su habitación.

Bruce haciendo algo de esfuerzo con una mano abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sintió como Bruce la acostaba en la inmensa cama mientras iba y cerraba la puerta.

Ella no podía parar de reír cuando sintió a Bruce encima de ella besando su cuello.

—Se supone que me llevarás a mi habitación—dijo tomando su rostro para que la observará en la oscuridad.

—Yo me ofrecí a proporcionar una cama suave—dijo levantándose en medio de la cama, para después brincar —Esta es la cama más suave en las que a brincado mis pies... Brinque conmigo señorita Kyle.

Bruce se detuvo y ofreció su pálida mano a Selina, que sin dudarlo la tomó.

Ambos estaban frente a frente cuando comenzaron a saltar como dos niños pequeños.

—¡Esta es la cama más suave!—grito Bruce saltando.

—¡Estoy en cielo!—lo acompañó Selina brincando.

Ella nunca había brincado en una cama hasta esa noche. Se sintió tan bien cuando sus pies rebotaron contra el colchón mientras era elevada en el aire. Tal vez el alcohol en su sistema lo que hacia disfrutar más un simple momento aquella noche.

Fue Selina la primera en caer rendida. Su cuerpo impacto contra la suavidad del colchón con el corazón acelerado pero alegré. Bruce llegó a ella y la observo maravillado, sin pensarlo comenzado a besarla de una manera más suave.

De un segundo a otro estaba encima de ella. Ambos habían perdido el sueño y solo eran dos jóvenes observándose uno a otro, tratando de gastar su últimas energías.

—Definitivamente yo también estoy en el cielo — dijo Bruce volvíendo a besarla.


	6. Parte1

—Solo quiero dejar claro que esto es tu culpa—dijo Selina deslizándose por la pared.

Tomando asiento en el frío piso doblo sus piernas y suspiro, sabía que iba a ser una noche larga y incómoda, pero al menos tenía a Bruce para poder soportar estar en aquel lugar.

El estaba molesto, su posición estaba a la defensiva con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, sentado en aquella incómoda y pequeña banca de plástico.

—Mi culpa—río sin alegría—Se supone que en este momento deberíamos estar cenando en el Winter, donde por cierto, tuve que hacer reserva dos meses atrás para obtener un lugar, pero en cambio, estamos tras las rejas el día de tu cumpleaños.

Selina rió fuertemente, recibiendo una mirada rápida de uno que otro policía de la GCPD que laboraban en la noche. 

—Si, tú culpa. Se supone que tú eres el que pone límites a mis ideas— también doblo los brazos sobre su pecho para estar a su nivel de molestia.

El era el menos culpable en aquella noche, pero Selina solo estaba buscando una excusa para romper el silencio en que se había metido Bruce, una vez que los enceraron en aquella habitación. La mejor idea que se le había ocurrió hasta el momento, era molestarlo para que hablara con ella. 

La noche iba a ser larga y no hablar con Bruce, la haría más aburrida de lo que ya había sido las últimas dos horas que llevaban ahí.

Bruce solo negó y recargo su cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos suspiro derrotado.

—Se suponía que iba a ser un día especial Selina... es tu cumpleaños y deberíamos estar celebrando en este momento, no encerrados tras las rejas como delincuentes. Yo solo quería que la pasarás bien.

Podía escuchar la decepción en su voz, cada palabras que pronunciaba se escuchaba miserable, lo que provocó que su sonrisa desapareciera al notar como Bruce se sentía fracasado en aquella ocasión.

Sabía semanas antes de que llegara su cumpleaños que Bruce estaba planeando algo especial como los años anteriores, aunque ella decía que no era necesario festejar ese día, el siempre organizaba algo; una cena, una salida, en donde solo fueran ellos dos.

El simplemente se esforzaba cada año mas, para superarse así mismo. 

Selina nunca lo admitiría frente a él, pero aunque tratará de restarle importancia a su cumpleaños y dijera una y otra vez que no era necesario celebrarlo, le gustaba tener esa atención extra por parte de Bruce.

Ese sentimiento que provocaba al hacerla sentir especial y querida en un día ordinario.

Podía recordar claramente como antes no había nadie en su vida que celebrará el día de su nacimiento, más ahora, Bruce lo miraba como un acontecimiento importante que no debía ser olvidado.

Por lo que odio ver esa expresión plasmada en su rostro, era cierto que el plan de Bruce no salio como lo tenía planeado, pero ella disfruto cada momento compartido juntos aquel día. Así que decidida, se dijo así misma que dejaría en claro que el día había sido perfecto.

Levantándose del piso se dirigió a el, golpeando suavemente con la bota su pie, Bruce abrió los ojos y la observo. 

Con un movimiento de cabeza hizo una señal para obtener un espacio en aquella incómoda banca. Bruce entendió y ambos tomaron asiento, en silencio Selina se acercó un poco más hasta que sus hombros se tocaron.

No sabía cómo empezar. Ella no era la clase de chica que agradecía un buen gesto de su novio. Pero sabía del gran esfuerzo detrás de todos los planes de Bruce, además de tiempo y dinero, así que sin pensarlo más, golpeó con su hombro el brazo de Bruce para obtener su atención.

—Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, enserio—dijo cuando por fin la miro—Me divertí y sé que no fue la mejor manera de terminar el día, pero tienes que admitir que vale la pena pasar una noche aquí, esos imbéciles se lo merecían... Aunque nosotros también fuimos unos imbéciles al caer— rió de nuevo ante el recuerdo, aumentando su confianza al ver como la comisura de Bruce se alzaba continuo—Se que te esforzaste y lamento que no saliera como lo planteaste, pero aún así... gracias.

Lo beso, suave y rápido.

El solo sonrío cuando se alejó, un poco más relajado dijo.

—No lo lamentes. Tienes muchos años por delante y un novio con muchas ideas para los próximos cumpleaños.

Solo Bruce podía ser un idiota romántico en aquella situación.

—¿Dónde está Jim, Alfred o Harvey cuando se necesita?—preguntó al ver cómo seguían encerados y nadie venía a sacarlos.

—Cuando hice la llamada, Alfred dijo que venía mañana a ver nuestras situación, que una noche aquí no nos haría daño.

Selina se recargó en el, tratando de buscar la mejor posición.

Alfred les estaba dando una lección, Harvey y Jim parecían estar en casa durmiendo o trabajando fuera de la estación, Barbara y Tabitha no eran una opción para que los sacará, seguramente una vez que les hablará le daría la misma respuesta que Alfred a Bruce, argumentando que era momento de crecer.

—¿Crees que se quedaron en la azotea o salieron desnudos hasta sus habitaciones?—preguntó Selina ríendo de nuevo, está vez acompañada de Bruce.

—Creo que caminaron hasta sus habitaciones desnudos—el respondió.

—Los adolecentes suelen ser crueles.

—Si que lo son.

\----------------------------------------------

Flashback

No quería que cuando Bruce la viera, lo primero que pensara fuera que se había esforzado por verse bien. Ella sabía que la llevaría a un exclusivo restaurante a celebrar su cumpleaños número diecinueve, días atrás escucho no tan accidentalmente como realizaba una llamada desde la biblioteca, en donde establecía una conversación con el gerente del restaurante para comprobar que todo estuviera bien y esa noche no se presentará ningún problema. Ella había sonreído en la oscuridad del pasillo al descubrir lo que Bruce estaba planeando, era tan malo en ese aspecto que Selina siempre tenía una idea de lo que iba a ser, aún así, ponía su mejor cara de sorpresa cuando  rebelaba lo que había hecho para ella.

Un día antes Bruce le dijo que la recogería. Eran las siete cuando se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo antes de salir, lucía sencilla y elegante con un vestido casual azul y su chaqueta negra, solo esperaba no sentirse tan fuera de lugar aquella noche.

Tan pronto como dio un paso fuera del club, vio como Bruce llegaba, como siempre siendo la persona más puntual que conocía. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacía el, como siempre en forma de saludo la beso rápidamente.

—¿Lista?—preguntó. 

Jamás había una felicitación de cumpleaños, porque simplemente lo odiaba. Odiaba como las personas tenían que felicitarla por haber nacido. Bruce comprendió al instante una vez que celebraron su primer cumpleaños juntos, que no quería ser felicitada.

El abrió la puerta del automóvil para ella. Tomó asiento y vio mientras pasaba enfrente para tomar su lugar, que iba también casualmente vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra y saco.

Buena elección. Pensó.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de arruinar la sorpresa y preguntar si no tenía planeado llevarla al restaurante Winter aquel día. Selina había investigado su dirección una vez que supo, pero Bruce estaba tomando un rumbo contrario.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?— preguntó al ver que definitivamente estaba yendo en sentido contrario.

Se suponía que el Winter estaba al sur de la ciudad, no al norte. Ella conocía perfectamente las avenidas para saber dónde se ubicaba el establecimiento.

—No lo sé. Solo tu y yo a donde sea que el automóvil nos lleve, ¿Qué te parece?—estaba jugando, su sonrisa reprimida lo comprobaba.

—Creo que es una falta de creatividad por parte tuya—respondió subíendo sus pies al tablero.

—¿Creí que era un día ordinario?— preguntó Bruce.

—¿Creí que querías celebrar algo?—en cambio preguntó.

—No lo sé. Hoy es un día perfecto en donde se podría celebrar el cumpleaños de una chica maravillosa y linda que mejora mis días. Por cierto, esa podrías se tu—la observó rápidamente para volver su atención a la avenida—Pero como odias celebrar algo tan importante como tú vida, supongo que podemos ser solo dos adolecentes más, casualmente yendo a la deriva como barcos en una tormenta.

Después de eso permanecieron en silencio. Selina solo aumentando cada vez más su curiosidad con cada casa, árbol y persona que dejaban atrás. Comenzaba a desesperarse y tomar en serio las palabras de Bruce al ver como continuaban por un largo tiempo por diversas avenidas, mientras la oscuridad empezaba a cubrir la ciudad.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para soportar más tiempo en el automóvil cuando sintió como se detenían frente a un establecimiento llamado, El arte de Wilson, el cual se encontraba iluminado por las lámparas de la calle.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?— preguntó al ver como Bruce empezaba a abrir su puerta.

Selina odiaba no tener idea de lo que estaba pasando o iba a pasar, le gustaba tener al igual que Bruce un control sobre las cosas, para poder así manejarlas, pero en aquel momento se sentía tan perdida como cuando era una niña.

—Solo espera aquí—dijo Bruce salíendo.

El ingreso al arte de Wilson, podía verlo a través del ventanal de cristal hablando con un hombre pálido y delgado mientras estrechaba su mano, la interacción que ambos tenían parecía haber sido forjada desde hace tiempo atrás.

Selina sabía que estaban conversado de ella cuando el hombre y Bruce la observaron. El empleado o dueño del establecimiento, le dirigió una sonrisa amable y un saludo con la mano.

Ella igualmente lo saludo un poco incómoda y curiosa. Quería saber de que tanto conversaban para que una amplia sonrisa se hubiera dibujado en el rostro arrugado del hombre, el cual estaba asistiendo antes las palabras de Bruce. Estuvieron hablando alrededor de cinco minutos, para después el hombre señalar a su espalda y desaparecer en una pequeña habitación detrás del mostrador. Bruce se miraba ansioso esperando, estaba golpeando con sus dedos la madera del mostrador, esperando pacientemente hasta que el hombre volvió con una caja mediana de cartón que le entrego, ambos despidiéndose con un apretón de manos, Bruce salió.

Selina lo siguió hasta que estuvo de nuevo a su lado. Sin decir palabra vio como dejaba la mediana caja en el asiento de atrás para después abrochar su cinturón y continuar.

—¿Qué es esa cosa?—preguntó observándo la caja por el espejo retrovisor.

—Nada. Ahora, vallamos al verdadero destino que tengo planeado está noche—respondió tranquilamente.

—Vamos Bruce, dime qué hay en esa caja—el solo negó ante su insistencia—Acaso estas traficando algo y el decirme pondrá mi vida en riesgo.

—¿Crees que pondría tu vida en riesgo?—dijo serio.

—No—respondió convencida. Porque el jamás la pondría en la línea de fuego—Pero al no decirme, estás poniendo tu vida en riesgo.

El solo sonrío ante su amenaza manejando de regreso al sur de la ciudad, en donde se encontraba su principal destino aquella noche. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Selina seguía tratando de chantajearlo para saber que se encontraba dentro de la caja, una vez que el chantaje y las amenazas no parecían funcionar, se atrevió a hacer lo que menos tenía pensado, solo para obtener lo que quería.

—Por favor—suplico falsamente—Si me dices que hay, prometo no hacer nada ilícito durante una semana.

La oferta era demasiado tentadora para Bruce. Selina sabía que haría cualquier cosa para que se mantuviera a salvó y fuera de cualquier actividad que pudiera herirla o matarla. 

Cuando Bruce se detuvo en una cuadra, supo que había ganado. El encendió la luz interior y desabrochó su cinturón para tomar la caja de cartón con cuidado.

—Te lo iba a dar al finalizar la noche sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero haz hecho una propuesta que no puedo rechazar, así que hacemos un intercambio—dijo serio extendiendo la caja hacia ella—Una buena actitud como ciudadana de Gotham, por el adelanto de tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Por un lado Selina pensó en dar marcha atrás a su propuesta al recordar cómo tenía planeado robar esa semana a los motociclistas, talvez la próxima semana si tenía suerte se encontraría el dinero aún en el taller los delincuentes.

Era un riego que iba a tomar aquella noche solo para obtener lo que quería y saciar su curiosidad.

—Trato hecho—cerró tomando la caja.

Rompiendo la cinta con la que se encontraba cerrada, lo primero que vio fue la esfera transparente de cristal. No era necesario sacarla para saber de qué se trataba. Sintiendo que volvía ser una niña que se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión, saco la bola de nieve.

Era idéntica a la que había rechazado aquella tarde cuando lo volvía a ver.   
Sacudió la esfera y la nieve comenzó a caer sobre el pueblo. Bruce le había comentado en su momento que se parecía a la zona en donde se había quedado una vez que viajó a Suiza.

—Lamento no haberlo envuelto en algo mejor, hace un par de semana marque para que me lo enviaran de Suiza pero resulta que ya no los vendían, tuve que ponerme en contacto con la empresa que los fabricaba para obtener una—escucho como decía para aclarar el detalle de la envoltura—Pero se retrasaron más de lo debido, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo hasta que el señor Jaime me marco cuando iba a recogerte, había pensado en decirle a un camarero del restaurante al que vamos que lo envolviera en algo lindo, pero tú insistía y luego propusiste no ponerte en riesgo y creo que...

Selina levanto la mano en señal para que se callará. Podía sentir como comenzaba a formarse un nudo en su garganta al ver el regalo que Bruce se había esforzado por conseguir. 

El agradecimiento no podía salir de su boca al tenerla obstruida por los sentimiento que se mezclaban en su interior, antes de que se rompiera frente a el, desabrochó su cinturón y dejó la bola de nieve en el tablero con cuidado. Estaba tan perdida en ese momento que solo quería sentirse anclada a la realidad. Y Bruce era su realidad.

Subió a su regazo comenzando a besarlo. Podía sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse al recordar cómo lo trato cuando eran solo niños. El solo quería ser su amigo y ella solo quería alejarlo, siempre en su mente estaba guardado ese recuerdo en donde lo hirió, pero en su momento había sentido que era lo correcto para ambos, eran tan diferentes que no podía ver como cualquier relación que quisieran establecer podría funcionar. 

Pero el tiempo había pasado, con errores y opiniones diferentes llegaron a donde se encontraban en ese momento.

—Gracias—dijo una vez que rompió el beso para observar sus ojos azules. 

—No hay nada que agradecer Cat.

Ahora fue el quien tomó la iniciativa y la besó. Comenzaron a reírse en medio del beso cuando el asiento cayó un poco atrás, solo otorgándoles una mejor posición.

Esa era la clase de situaciones que ella temía. La forma que se estaba convirtiendo en un libro abierto que era fácil de leer.

Sentía como las cosas se estaban acelerando rápidamente. La situación fue clara cuando comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Bruce y el comenzó a subir sus manos a cada lado de sus piernas, sintiendo como su vestido comenzaba a elevarse con el camino que sus dedos hacia a su cintura.

—Deberíamos parar—dijo Bruce— Esto podemos dejarlo para cuando finalice la noche.

Ella quería continuar, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado, haciéndose rápidamente de nuevo a su asiento, acomodo su vestido arrugado.

—Me parece bien, aunque pienso que podría haber sido una experiencia gratificante.

Bruce trataba de adquirir de nuevo su postura, al igual que ella su respiración se encontraba acelerada y mejillas coloradas.

El estaba a punto de hablar cuando algo golpeó el espejo delantero del automóvil, dejando una gran grieta por todo lo largo mientras líquido verde se deslizaba.

—Pero que demonios—dijo Bruce sorprendido saliendo.

Selina rápidamente lo siguió. Tan pronto como cerro la puerta, escucho una leve música salía del edificio frente a ellos.

Levantando la vista vio como tres hombres los observaban desde la terraza, todos sin camisas con botellas de alcohol en sus manos.

—Porque pararon chicos, apenas se estaba poniendo bueno—grito el rubio lanzando otra botella al automóvil, solo haciendo que se estrellara más.

—Vamos Reyna, levanta ese vestido que no vimos nada—grito otro a Selina.

Tanto Selina como Bruce estaban molestos, cada uno con un motivo diferente.

—¡Tendrán que pagar por esto imbéciles!—les grito Selina señalando el vidrio dañado.

Pero el más delgado le aventó un par de dólares doblado a sus pies.

—¡No molesten!. Mejor vallan a un hotel a terminar lo que empezaron mocosos—le dijo en medio de risas para después desaparecer con sus amigos.

Bruce a su lado respiraba profundamente para calmar su molestia.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó ella al notar como se daba vuelta y se dirigía al automóvil.

—Nos vamos a cenar—dijo simplemente abriendo la puerta.

—No está hablando en serio.

—Si lo hago.

—Pero acaban de dañar tu automóvil—no sabía con quién estaba más molesta, sin con los imbéciles borrachos o con Bruce que parecía no importarle la situación.

—El cual esta asegurado, Selina. Ahora vamos a cenar.

Pero ella no se movió, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se salieran con la suya.

—Vamos Bruce. Sé que al igual que yo quieres darles una lección por ser unos completos capullos—dijo Selina decidida— Sabes perfectamente que puedo ir sola.

No espera que aceptará fácilmente. Pero lo hizo. Cerro la puerta y se dirigió hasta el edificio en donde ella lo siguió.

Tan pronto como entraron y fueron subiendo los escalones, la música se fue intensificando. Dándose cuenta de que todo el edificio servía como lugar de renta para adolecentes, posiblemente universitarios que disfrutaban vivir en medio de la libertad y el festejo.

Llegaron al quinto piso en donde se encontraba abarrotado de personas, todos ellos fuera de sus habitaciones habían hecho del pasillo una zona de convivencia en donde cada orilla se encontraban lleno de bebidas.

Ninguna de las personas que conversaban, bailaban o se besaban en aquel lugar, pareció tener interés en ellos cuando iban haciéndose paso a la terraza, la cual se encontraba un piso más arriba.

Cuando paso por un mesa Selina tomó una bebida y de un solo trago desapareció el líquido a través de su garganta. Tenía pensado tomar una más cuando llegaron a la puerta que conducía a la terraza.

—Bueno. Está cerrado—informo Bruce al ver como no se abría—Sera mejor irnos.

Pero ella como siempre tenía una solución.

—Y eso en algún momento fue un impedimento para nosotros—quito un broche de su cabello y comenzó a forzar la cerradura.

—Selina. ¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó al ver como lograba su objetivo.

—No lo sé. Talvez dirigirles un par de palabras—Selina sonrío abriendo la puerta.


	7. Capitulo 6 parte 2

¿Era una pequeña fiesta o una reunión privada?. 

Los chicos que aventaron las botellas y destruyeron el vidrio del automóvil, se encontraban en una piscina junto a dos chicas. Tenían un ambiente agradable y divertido, con música baja, buena iluminación y mucho alcohol. 

Ellos estaban ajenos a sus presencias cuando entraron. Selina tenía pensado acercarse a ellos y golpearlos en la cabeza para obtener su atención, cuando vislumbró la ropa de todos a un par de pasos.

Una vez que los veía no sabía que  hacer, darles una páliza se miraba demasiado fácil en aquel momento.   
Así que sin tener una idea clara en su mente, carraspeo para obtener su atención, no queriendo verlos desnudos si se acercaba un paso más.

El rubio se encontraba besándo con una chica, mientras los otros dos se turnan con la otra. Al escuchar una voz extra, voltearon rápidamente a dónde Bruce y ella se encontraban, claramente sorprendidos al verlos ahí. 

—¡Pero que demonios Evan!—grito el rubio al más delgado de sus amigos —Se suponía que ibas a cerrar la puerta. 

—Cerré la puerta una vez que entramos Damián—le respondió igualmente molesto. 

—Pero que carajos hacen ustedes aquí —Damián se volvió a ellos enojado al ver como habían invadido su privacidad. 

—Cálmate Damián. Seguramente viene a enseñarnos que hay debajo del vestido —dijo otro mientras todos comenzaban de nuevo a reír.

—De hecho, venimos a cobrar los daños ocasionados minutos atrás, después de que su idiotez dañará el automóvil—señaló Selina a cada uno de ellos molesta. 

—Si levantas el vestido y te unes a nosotros. Puede que lance unos dólares de nuevo a tus pies—volvió a decir Damián acercándose al borde. 

—Si. Eso no pasará —respondió yendo a una mesa y serviendo alcohol en dos vasos. 

Podía sentir la miradas de todos seguir sus pasos, hasta regresar de nuevo a un lado de Bruce con bebidas en cada mano. Ella ofreció una y el tomo la bebida, tratando de descubrir si había un plan detrás.

—Chicos, que tal si se ponen los pantalones y hablamos sobre lo que nos debe—bebió de un trago su bebida y se dirigió a ellos con voz amable—Creo que es justo que se hagan responsables de sus actos de vandalismo.

—Porque mejor no dan media vuelta antes de que resulte muy tarde para ustedes—Evan llegó a un lado de Damián con cara molesta.

No llegarían a ningún lado, lo supo tan pronto como abrieron esos idiotas las bocas. Eran chicos ricos que siempre se salían con la suya y aunque Selina intentara arreglar lo mejor posible la situación, no obtendría nada más que disgusto por parte de ellos.

Una cosa que amaba de sí misma era poder captar los detalles rápidamente. Su mirada verde como noches anteriores no perdió nada del lugar que la rodeaba. Tan rápido como dió el primer paso en aquella azotea, vio el trofeo de vidrio que se encontraba al otro extremo, encima de la redonda mesa de plástico. En el se reconocía al equipo de béisbol por ganar la mayoría de los juegos, tenía grabado alrededor de treinta nombres masculinos a lo largo del blanco cristal con letras doradas. Era obvio que lo acababan de recibir por la fecha grabada al final.

Por un momento pensó que no era justo para los otros jugadores, ellos no habían hecho nada para hacerla enojar, pero Damián, Evan y compañía, si. 

Solo esperaba que al enterarse el equipo se lanzarán contra ellos al día siguiente. Selina sin pensarlo lanzo fuertemente su vaso vacío contra el trofeo. Tan pronto como choco, el cristal cayó en la mesa en un montón de pedazos. Escucho como las chicas gritaron y el  rostro de todos se plasmó en incredulidad,  incluído Bruce miraba a la mesa sin creer lo que había hecho.

—Bueno... Creo que estamos a mano respecto a romper cosas, aún así faltaría para pagar los daños— se acercó hasta la ropa tirada y la recogió en sus manos—¿Cuánto tienen en sus carteras para cubrir el resto?.

No esperaba que lo tomaran bien, pero tampoco que fueran rápidos. 

Creyó que el alcohol en sus sistemas era demasiado para hacerlo caer. Pero se equivocó al notar como Damián con rostro completamente rojo de furia, salió de la piscina sin importarle estar desnudo. El tenía pensado golpearla, pero teniendo mejor habilidad de lucha que el, Selina lo derribó fácilmente al suelo con una patada en el pie.

Estaba concentrada sonriéndo a Damián en forma de burla, cuando  Bruce la jaló del brazo para evitar que Evan la golpeara con un bate de béisbol.

Todos se habían levantado y los tenían acorralados. Ellos fácilmente podía darles sus merecido, pero una solución más fácil surgió de su mente al tener su ropa en la mano.

—¿Cuánto tiene que no saltamos juntos Bruce?— preguntó.

El solo resopló. Dando media vuelta Selina y Bruce corrieron a través de la azotea con el fin de alejarse.

Damián y Evan los persiguieron hasta saber cuál era su objetivo. Tan pronto como vieron que saltaba a la terraza de otra casa, se detuvieron al no tener valor para continuar, solo maldiciendo en el borde.

Las casas estaban suficientemente juntas para saltar fácilmente. Los años de práctica que ambos tenían hacia fácilmente ir de un lado a otro, sintiendo la libertad que la altura y oscuridad proporcionaba. 

Fueron ocho casas las que pusieron de distancias de Damián y sus amigos, para recuperar el aliento.

Desde su ubicación actual podían distinguir las siluetas de sus agresores a través de pequeñas sombras en movimientos. Al parecer los chicos estaban discutiendo entre ellos, unos a otros empujándo a la puerta para ir por algo de ropa, mientras que las chicas trataban de ocultarse más en la piscina para no ser vistas por alguien que pudiera salir a la azotea abierta.

—Ves. No fue tan difícil después de todo—le dijo Selina comenzando a sacar el dinero de las carteras.

Eran alrededor de setecientos dólares entre todos. Lo que fue una desilusión al pensar que tendrían más. Una vez que sacó todo, tiro las carteras al suelo mientras se acercaba a Bruce y colocaba el dinero en su saco.

—Te dije que el automóvil estaba asegurado. No era necesario robarles—dijo como siempre siendo el chico correcto.

—Lo que no era necesario, era que aventara botellas—palmeo su pecho en donde dejo el dinero—Que tal si nos hubieran herido. Entonces que, ¿También estamos asegurados?, Porque al menos yo no—la mirada de Selina paso detrás de el. 

Observando cómo un color azul brillante se encontraba unas casas más allá.

—¿Quieres divertirte Bruce?— inmediatamente cambio su tono de voz molesta a divertida.

El siguió su objetivo con total asombro, pero antes de pudiera comenzar a quejarse de lo malo que era su idea, ella corrió saltando un par de casas con el fin de alcanzar el color. 

A una considerable distancia escuchaba como Bruce seguía sus pasos en medio de la oscuridad, hasta llegar a su lado.

Ambos observando la mediana piscina que se encontraba en aquella terraza. Estaban en una de las zonas más rica de la ciudad, por lo que no era extraño que las personas gozarán de una gran casa con alberca.

—Estamos allanado una propiedad privada, tenemos que irnos ya— Bruce hablaba entre dientes desesperado para que obedeciera.

Más ella lo ignoro, entendiendo que siempre debía darle un empujón para que se arriesgara y divirtiera.

—Me parece que no hay nadie aquí. Las luces están apagadas y ningún automóvil está estacionado fuera — quito sus botas y chamarra.

—Sabes que tengo una piscina ¿Verdad?—pregunto Bruce con los brazos cruzados.

—Si. Lo sé —era imposible no hacerlo con el tamaño que ocupaba en el patio.

—Entonces. Porque no esperas a mañana para nadar todo lo que quieras—dijo confundido.

—Porque esto será más divertido — su vestido llegó a su mano en una bola de ropa que lanzó a su cara. 

Se quito rápidamente las demás prendas, sintiendo como el aire fresco de la noche rozaba su piel desnuda, sin pensarlo mas se lanzó.

El agua se sentía fría pero no lo suficiente para que saliera rápido. A través de sus pestañas mojadas podía ver a Bruce midiendo la situación, volteando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirando.

—Tenemos que irnos antes de que perdamos la reservación.

—¿A qué hora?—preguntó interesada. Lo que menos quería era arruinar el plan que Bruce se había esforzado tanto en hacer.

—A las 9.

—Tenemos aún media hora, si vas a sesenta kilómetros por hora y tomas la avenida principal, entonces llegaremos con diez minutos de adelanto.

Bruce pensaba las palabras de Selina, tratando de comprobar que tan cierto eran. Estando de acuerdo comenzó a quitar el saco. Ella solo lo observó nadando de espalda.

—Tiene que ser toda Wayne—señaló su ropa—No esperas ir con bóxer mojado todo el camino manejando, además, es justo para estar al mismo nivel—su mano le lanzó agua, pero Bruce la esquivo retrocediendo un paso atrás.

Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el, no había pena cuando se fijaron en su cuerpo como las primeras veces en donde una prenda se alzaba. Ahora era tan normal como respirar.

Tan pronto como Bruce entro, le lanzo agua al rostro para molestarlo. El siendo un poco más lento en agua que en tierra, llegó a ella y la abrazo para inmovilizar sus brazos.

Selina rió fuertemente hasta que Bruce coloco una mano sobre su boca.

—Tienes que guardar silencio, sino podrían escucharnos.

Ella asintió antes sus palabras, confirmando que entendio. Pero tan pronto como bajo su mano, grito de alegría lo más recio que pudo.

Solo obteniendo el resultado que esperaba por parte de Bruce. La cual la silencio con un beso. Podía sentir el agua en sus bocas y la humedad de su pecho, ella amaba cuando su cabello caía mojado a cado lados de su cara. Enredando sus manos a su cuello, lo acercó más, disfrutando la sensación de agua fría y calor de su cuerpo.

Estuvieron por largo tiempo besándose, lo suficiente para que Bruce se relajara y olvidará en que lugar se encontraban, sintiendo como  comenzaba a sentir confianza empujó su pecho para alejarse, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—Sabes. Había escuchado que nadar baja las estrellas era una experiencia única, pero esta noche superado mis expectativas—llegó a una orilla y observo el cielo.

—Bueno. Talvez fue mi compañía—dijo Bruce llegando a su lado y tomando su misma posición.

—No seas engreído Wayne —voltio a el sonriendo.

Fue un momento tranquilo que pasaron quietos bajo el cielo. Cómo siempre en silencio cómodo, aún así, no duro mucho porque Bruce comenzó a señalar varias estrella y soltar datos sobre ellas.

—No son blancas solamente como creemos. Las más frías son de color rojo, las templadas son amarillas y las más calientes entre blanco verdoso y azul.

Selina estaba interesada, captando cada palabra que soltaba, era interesante todo lo que sabía y ella aprendía. 

—Pero todas a esta distancia parecen igual—comento al notar solo puntos blancos brillantes en la oscuridad.

—Si. Pero es como si estuvieras en el piso número quince y miraras para abajo, seguramente notarias a todas las personas igual, pero si estuvieras abajo sabrías que todos son diferentes.

—Entonces. Si colocamos la información que me acabas de proporcionar en nosotros mismos,¿Que color soy?— preguntó interesada en saber cómo la categoría.

Lo pensó por un minuto, tratando de ver cómo ella encajaba mejor con cada descripción. 

—Eres la perfecta combinación de todas. Pero en este momento tengo que confesar que estás en los colores blanco verdoso y azul.

—Entonces soy extremadamente caliente en este momento— sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y para evitar que lo notará, se sumergió bajo el agua.

Fue cuando comenzaron a notar sus dedos arrugados cuando salieron de la piscina. Se cambiaron rápidamente para llegar a tiempo al restaurante.   
Estaban a punto de bajar por las escaleras de incendio cuando Bruce se detuvo.

—¿Que suceden?—pregunto al notar su rostro alerta.

El camino hacia delante, concentrado.

—Escuche algo—dijo señalando un par de casas mas allá. 

—Bueno. Veamos que es— Selina comenzando a saltar del techo.

Fue hasta la casa número cinco en donde se detuvieron a escuchar la intensificación de ruido. Selina vio como un tragaluz se encontraba colocado en medio de techo. Ganándoles la curiosidad, ambos se agacharon para tener una mejor vista. 

A través del delgado cristal unos hombre con capuchas y máscaras se movían de un lado a otro, cada uno con costales en la mano lanzaba todo objeto de valor que se encontraba a su paso. Un robo se encontraba en progreso y ellos eran testigos desde la altura. 

—Creo que no quiero estar aquí— dijo Selina tratando de huir de los problemas.

Un hombre, el más robusto, maldijo en voz alta cuando la alarma empezó a sonar fuertemente. 

—Tenemos que marcar a la policía — Bruce mencionó, pero antes que pudiera tomar su teléfono del bolsillo, vieron con horror como el tragaluz se agrietaba. 

No teniendo oportunidad de retirarse, ambos cayeron en una mesa de madera, que al impacto golpeó hasta el piso. Bruce fue el primero que se levanto con una mueca plasmada en el rostro, su brazo dolía al haber caído de lado.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó ayudando a levantarse. 

—Si. Dado que e caído de más altura, esta fue poca a comparación de otras ocasiones— sacudió su ropa para darse la vuelta. 

Los hombre corrían rápidamente del lugar por la puerta trasera, sus pasos y quejas silenciado por la fuerte alarma. 

—Hay que irnos rápido de aquí—Selina tomó la mano de Bruce y lo dirigió a la salida. 

No pudiendo llegar a ella antes de que alrededor de diez oficiales aparecieran derribando la puerta principal. Cada uno de ellos rodeándolos mientras alzaba las lámparas a sus rostro, no permitiéndoles ver con claridad. 

—¡Arriba las manos!—un oficial les grito con voz potente—¡No sé muevan!.

Selina había realizando muchos robos en donde la policía jamás la atrapo, aquella noche se sintió enojada al ser arrestada por un acto ilícito que no cometió. 

Enojada con su curiosidad, dejo que el oficial la esposara. 

\-------------------------------------------------

—Confieso... que siempre se cual va a ser tu sorpresa—dijo Selina continuando el juego que  comenzaron diez minutos atrás—Eres súper malo en esto de organizar cosas secretas Bruce... sabía que me ibas a llevar al Winter a cenar hoy, sabía el año pasado que habías rentado el auto cinema, sabía el año antepasado que estabas organizando el campamento junto a Alfred... siempre se cual va a ser tu sorpresa—concluyó sintiéndose orgullosa de ir un paso adelante.

Pero tan pronto como sonrío de esa forma en que sabía algo que ella ignoraba. No sé sintió un pasó adelante.

—¿Que?—pregunto queriendo saber que ocultaba.

Estaban ambos acostados en el piso de la habitación, su chaqueta y saco puestos como almohada mientras se observaban.

—Confieso... que ya sabía eso. Tu cara de asombro no es tan buena como crees. Eres mala actriz frente a mi.— enroscó un rizo de su cabello para después soltar—En está ocasión escuché como estabas fuera de la biblioteca cuando hablaba con el gerente, sabía que conocías la sorpresa como los años anteriores.

—¡Wow!—ella se levanto al escuchar su confección. Con total asombro se dirigió a el—¿Quién a estado mintiendo a quien en estos cuatros años?.

—Supongo que ambos. Tú fingiendo sorpresa y yo fingiendo ignorancia— coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos—Tú no querias arruinar mis planes y yo no quería arruinar tu cara falsa, es simplemente divertido como se elevan tu cejas en falso asombró.

Selina se dirigio a Bruce. Sentándo en su abdomen coloco cada pierna a un lado para toparse con sus ojos azules.

—Y ahora que. Fingimos que no a sucedido y continuamos con la tradición.

—Es algo que funciona para ambos. ¿No creés?—el respondió.

—Parece que el piso no es tan malo para dormir después de todo—una voz apareció y ambos se levantaron inmediatamente para toparse con Jim.

Jim Gordon como siempre con traje y placa colgada, estaba ante ellos con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Esto es algo que no se ve todas las noches, Bruce Wayne tras las rejas, eso sí que es una sorpresa.

—También estoy aquí Jim—Selina se señalo así misma—Por cierto.

—Lo que no es una sorpresa—aclaro.

—Capitan Gordon a habido un gran malentendido—Bruce se acercó más a las rejas—Selina y yo caímos del techo cuando un robo estaba en progreso.

—¿Qué hacían en el techo?— cuestionó el capitán de la GCPD.

—Estábamos un poco perdidos por la zona, así que subimos solo un segundo para orientarnos—la mentira salía más fácil de ella—Escuchamos ruido y la curiosidad nos ganó, entonces caímos por un tragaluz que no soporto nuestro peso, fin de la historia.

—Se que no fueron ustedes—ante la sorpresa aclaro—Bruce jamás sería un cómplice y tú no serías lo suficiente descuidada, además de que efectivamente, el tragaluz está roto y las cámaras de vídeos captaron el momento en que cayeron y los ladrones huyeron.

—Ya que todo está aclarado, podrías abrir la puerta—Selina señaló el candado.

—No puedo.

—¡Que!. Acabas de decir que somos inocentes, pero en cambio nos mantienes encerados—dijo molesta al ver cómo seguían en la misma situación.

—El único que se puede retirar está noche es Bruce, Selina.

—Bien. No quiero que te quedes aquí —se dirigió de Bruce a Jim—Pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Porque Bruce se puede retirar y no yo?

Jim señaló con la cabeza a un oficial robusto que fácilmente reconoció. El estaba sentado en su escritorio a una considerable distancia, por encima del documento que estaba revisando podían ver el odio que le dirigía. El paso del día ya se había encargado de resaltar la zona en donde ella golpeó esa mañana cuando se enfrentaron en el club.

—Esto es completamente injusto Jim—se quejó al recordar la situación que se enfrentó apenas despertó—Ese oficial interrumpió a la fuerza en el club, nos llamó zorras y rompió una mesa. Yo soy la que debería estar levantando una denuncia. Nos quería sobornar el maldito.

—El dice todo lo contrario, además de que su compañero lo respalda.

—¡Claro que se respalda!. A poco Harvey y tu no cubren sus errores.

—Selina. No estamos hablando esta noche de mi—la vergüenza llegando con sus palabras.

—Capitan Gordon. Esto es una injusticia—intervino Bruce.

Jim estaba atrapado entre los oficiales y ellos. Cada versión de la historia, llevaba a rumbos contrarios en donde uno tenía que caer.

—Entonces si me dejas libre puedo pagar la fianza de Selina, para que salga inmediatamente.

—Las personas que se encargan de las finanzas ya se retiraron, sus turnos vuelven a comenzar a las nueve de la mañana—informo Jim—Se que el oficial Watson y su compañero no son honestos, así que en esta ocasión te creo Selina. Pero si te dejo salir en este momento se lanzarán contra nosotros.

Notando que cualquier esfuerzo que Bruce intentará sería inútil, se resigno a permanecer más tiempo encerada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo por golpear a un policía?.—preguntó llendo a sentar de nuevo a la banca, su compañera aquella larga y incómoda noche.

—Dado que la culpa no es solo tuya, será una noche, podrás salir a las siete de la mañana cuando yo vuelva y una vez que el turno de Watson y su compañero termine. Así no habrá ningún problemas—Jim busco la llave de la celda—Bueno Bruce, es hora de irte.

Abrió y señaló a la puerta de la estación que llevaba a las calles de Gotham, más Bruce no se movió de su lugar.

No lo hagas imbécil. Pensó Selina al notar como no salía. No lo hagas.

—Creo que me quedara con Selina, si no hay inconveniente capitan Gordon —lo hizo. 

Haciendo que ella suspirara desesperada y deseando aventarlo fuera la habitación, ahora que parecía distraído conversado con Jim.

—Nos encargamos de que las personas no salgan, más no que estén por voluntad propia, así que no hay problema. ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó a Bruce que asintió confiado, para depues volver a cerrar la reja— Bueno chicos, creo que los veré mañana. Pasar buena noche.

Jim se retiró de la estación. Volviendo a estar solo ellos dos, ante policías que se encontraban en su trabajo, faltando más de ocho horas para poder salir.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo Selina cuando Bruce volteó.

—Crei que eras el chico más listo que conocías.

—No porque seas listo, significa que no puedas ser imbécil.

—Bueno. Creo que una persona no debería pasar su cumpleaños sola.

—Son las doce—señaló hacia el enorme reloj que colgaba—Mi cumpleaños termino.

—Bueno. Que mejor manera que comenzar el día con el más imbécil novio a tu lado—el sonrío tomando lugar a su lado.


	8. Capitulo 7

Su pie goleaba contra el piso de madera en forma desesperada, sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a nacer con cada segundo que pasaban. Por quinta vez en aquel día nublado marco el número de Selina, que volvió a mandar directo a buzón de voz. 

—Voy a ir al club—aviso Bruce decidido.

No podía soportar un minuto más de incertidumbre, haciendo a un lado su desayuno se levantó de la mesa.

—Vengo más tarde—informo a Alfred que solo asintió desde su lugar en el comedor.

Mientras Alfred daba vuelta al periódico y continuaba leyendo. Bruce tomó las llaves de su reciente automóvil regalado por su cumpleaños, el cual era sorprendentemente rápido y le permitiría llegar a la ciudad en poco tiempo.  

Bruce estaba desesperado después de la repentina desaparición de Selina. La joven no se había puesto en contacto con en una semana completa, los mensajes y llamadas que le enviaba no eran respondidos como normalmente hacía ella.

El había ido dos días atrás al club y Tabitha lo recibió en la puerta diciendo que Selina no quería recibir visitas, que se sentía mal. Todo parecía sospechoso y no escuchar la voz de la joven, provocaba que su mente se desviará a imaginar escenarios en donde estaba herida, en donde su condición debería ser realmente mala para no acudiera a la mansión como la última vez cuando  su robo salió mal.

Azotando la puerta bajo rápidamente y se dirigió al club en donde estaba completamente vacío a excepción de Tabitha Galavan. Ella se encontraba en la barra revisando algunos documentos con concentración, desde aquella distancia parecía una persona normal solo verificando que los ingresos del club estuvieran llendo a la alza. Tabitha al oír como la puerta era azotada, levanto la vista solo para observarlo con una mirada molesta plasmada en su rostro moreno, al verlo de nuevo en aquella semana. 

—¿Se encuentra Selina?—pregunto acercándose al pasillo que iba a las habitaciones de las socias—Necesito saber que está bien. 

Tabitha al notar su decisión, rápidamente se atravesó en su camino, obstruyendo la entrada para que no diera un paso mas. 

—No se encuentra bien, a estado enferma... Yo le diré que viniste cuando despierte—dijo cubriendo con sus brazos el ancho del pasillo. 

—Me gustaría verla para saber que está bien.

No podía creer ninguna palabra que dijiera Galavan, Bruce tenía que verla en una sola pieza para estar tranquilo por más tiempo.

—Ella está bien...—lo miro amenazadoramente.

Bruce no retrocedió, al contrario, dio un paso más y hablo con seguridad.

—No me iré hasta saber que Selina está bien. 

Ella dejó caer los brazo que cubría el pasillo, en forma de derrota suspiro. Bruce sabía que en algún momento se cansaría de su insistencia diaria.

Tabitha Galavan al igual que Bruce, solo se toleraba por Selina, ambos no podían estar tanto tiempo estableciendo una conversación o mismo lugar. Bruce todavía le guardaba algo de resentimiento al intentar sacrificarlo años atrás junto a su hermano Theo Galavan.

—Esta en su habitación—dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a sus documentos. 

Tabitha parecía preocupada cuando comenzó a beber de su copa y calcular las cuentas de nuevo.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

La habitación se encontraba vacía cuando entro. Pensó por un momento que Tabitha había jugado con el, cuando escucho agua correr del baño. 

Tomando asiento en la cama, espero a que Selina saliera para poder ver cómo se encontraba. Su mente estaba confundida, no sabía que estaba pasando, demasiadas versiones y excusas estaban dando vueltas en su mente en aquel momento, lo único que estaba seguro era que Selina lo estaba evitando y no entendía porque. No podía ella estar más herida que la última vez que acudió a la mansión por ayuda, si podía caminar y moverse hasta el baño.

Después de una semana volvió a verla. Su cabello caía sobre su blusa de tirantes que era mojada por pequeñas gotas que aún escurría. Al sentir la presencia de alguien en su habitación, levanto la vista del suelo. 

Ambos jóvenes se observaron como desconocidos, hasta que Bruce al notar sus ojos rojos de llanto, corrió a ella ecunando su rostro entre sus manos, trato de ver alguna herida.

—Selina. ¿Que te paso?, ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto preocupado al notar rastro de lágrimas—¿Por qué lloraste?. 

Pero en cambio la joven tomó sus manos y las bajo, pasando a su lado se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Bruce no entendía nada, aquel día se sentía tan perdido como en un laberinto. Selina parecía la misma en condiciones físicas, pero cansada emocionalmente. 

—¿Que haces aquí Bruce?—pregunto abatida.

El no respondió inmediatamente. Cómo podía preguntar eso después de no dar señal de vida en tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué me estás evitando?¿Que sucede?—pregunto molestó al ver que se encontraba exteriormente bien para poder responder una de sus cien llamadas. 

Había estado pensado cosas horribles que podían haberle sucedido durante toda la semana, preocupado día y noche al ver como no respondía. Ella no podía estar molesta con el. Bruce en todo el trayecto repaso mentalmente lo vivido juntos semanas atrás, tratando de localizar un punto de tiempo en donde hubiera hecho algo que la molestará, pero al final no descubrió nada.

—Deberías irte—apunto a la puerta esperando que se marchara.

Pero no se movió, no iba a irse sin tener una explicación más allá de dos palabras.

—Selina. ¡Que sucede, que pasa!.—grito desesperado al notar lo fría que se comportaba—No puedes simplemente esperar que me valla sin ninguna explicación. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

—Estoy perfectamente bien Bruce—se señaló así misma—Ahora puedes irte. 

Entonces Selina comenzó a mirarlo con sus ojos verdes molestos. Podía notar como estaba midiendo sus palabras antes de hablar, como si  estuviera conteniendo se de lanzar veneno.

—Puedes decirme que hice mal. ¡Puedes decirme por qué me alejas!..—dijo Bruce desesperado—¿Porque no contestas mis llamadas?. Creí que estabas herida.

La idea de que intentara sacarlo de su vida por algo o alguien más, se estaba convirtiendo en una opción ante sus  palabras y eso lo asusto. Ellos habían tenido peleas por cosas simples en los últimos años que llevaban juntos, cuando eso pasaba, ponían espacio entre ellos, porque sabían que heriría al otro, pero nunca era más de dos días en donde se alejaban, y aún así contestaban un mensaje en la noche para decir estoy bien.

—¡Simplemente quiero espacio!—igualmente le grito.

Selina lanzo una almohada a su dirección al ver como no se movia a la salida, pero Bruce con sus reflejos fácilmente la esquivo y decidido más que nunca, no marcharse.

—Es mucho pedir que me dejes respirar—dijo Selina en medio de un grito de frustración.

—Ahora. ¿Que hice para molestarte—preguntó Bruce confundido.

Porque realmente quería saber que tontería dijo o hizo, para que deseara que desapareciera de su habitación.

—No hiciste nada Bruce. Ese es el problema, siempre eres el chico correcto que prefiere hacer lo correcto.—no entendía sus palabras—¡Siempre prefieres poner a los demás por encima tuyo!, Imbécil.

No podía verla más llorando y gritando. Esa no era la Selina que el conocía, se miraba tan atrapada entre la confusión que se dirigió a ella y la abrazo. Pudo sentir como se resistía al principio, pero solo fue un motivo mas para no alejarse.

Ella lo había intentado hechar de su vida cuando eran niños, y el tal vez lo permitió, pero después de tanto tiempo no podía darse por vencido, no hoy.

—Eres un idiota que no sabe decir no.—dijo Selina.

Las lágrimas heladas que derramaba sobre su cuello comenzaron a preocuparlo al no tener una razón. 

—Puedes decirme que sucede por favor—le suplico. El necesitaba una respuesta a las preguntas que se formaban en su mente—Porque no me iré hasta saber que estás bien.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que lo observará. Ella lo miró perdida. Volvía a no tener confianza para abrir sus sentimientos y pensamientos hacia el.

Pasaron minutos y Selina no se tranquilizo, al contrario, su respiración se aceleró con cada segundo que transcurría, sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose sin que las palabras llegarán a ella. 

—Estoy embarazada—dijo rápido para después abrazar la almohada y llorar. 

Se congelo en su lugar. El estaba en completo parálisis total, tratando que las palabras cobrarán sentido a lo que estaba viviendo. 

Tenía dieciocho años y jamás paso por ningún momento que podría recibir una noticia de gran magnitud por parte de Selina, simplemente no lo esperada,  no al menos en diez años más, pero ahora que las escuchaba de aquella chica que estaba enamorado, creaba un sentimiento extraño. 

Sabía que está era un consecuencia de tener sexo y ellos dos lo habían tenido, era algo que se dio rápido en su relación, no tardaron más de tres meses en estar uno arriba de otro. 

—¿Estas segura?—preguntó levantándo de la cama. Su garganta repentinamente seca. 

El pensó en varias ocasiones formar en algún futuro lejano, una familia con ella. Pero no en ese momento de su vida. Al sentir Selina la mano de Bruce sobre la suya, levanto la vista algo insegura. 

—Lo estoy. Al principio no, pero Tabitha me acompaño al médico y las dudas fueron resueltas—decía entrecortada ante su acelerada respiración, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas. 

—Espera. ¿Le dijiste a Tabitha antes que a mi?.

—Tenía miedo Bruce.

—¿Porque?.—preguntó desconcentrado al creer que no había confianza entre ellos para que acudirá a el primero.

—Estaba confundida, no soy de las personas que se asustan fácilmente cuando hay un cambio en su vida, pero en esto... Estoy aterrada—confesó—Tengo dos meses, no es mucho, el doctor me dijo que tengo opciones, puedo interrumpir o dar en adopción una vez que llegue, pero yo simplemente creo que lo mejor será... 

—No estás hablando enserio ¿Verdad?—Bruce la interrupción. 

El rostro de Selina se transformó en confusión al escuchar su molestia. 

—Selina. Tú y yo, hemos vivido cosas que una persona de treinta años seguramente nunca vivirá, hemos crecido más rápido que cualquier persona de nuestra edad, podemos con esto y más. 

—Bruce...—escuchaba en sus palabras y mirada una urgencia para que se callara, pero el continuó.

—Llevamos años de conocernos, al principio creí que solo era una amistad, pero hemos pasado por tanto, a crecido nuestra relación y sentimientos. Al menos yo he pensado pasar mi vida contigo—Selina estaba sorprendida—Casarnos y tener una familia en esta loca ciudad, es cierto Selina, no estaba en mis planes en este momento, pero ambos podemos hacerlo, podemos adelantar al tiempo...¿Qué dices?—el preguntó ansioso por una respuesta positiva. 

Quería todo con ella. Podían ser felices y lograr establecer una familia a su corta edad. Ellos tendrían la ayuda de Alfred y amigos, ambos tenían sus propios negocios, inteligencia y decisión, pero también sabía que no podía obligar a Selina tomar una decisión sobre su cuerpo y  vida. 

—Antes que me interrumpierás  
groseramente Wayne, iba a decir que quiero hacerlo. 

—¿Enserio?—pregunto sorprendido mientras se dibujaba algo parecido a una sonrisa en su cara. 

—Si. Siempre supe que yo nunca fui planeada, ni deseada en la vida de mi madre—recogió sus pies y los abrazo—Es claro que no, sino porque más abandonaría a su pequeña niña... Yo no quiero ser una cobarde que abandone a su hijo antes de siquiera nacer. 

—Eso es muy valiente de tu parte. Siempre supe que eras fuerte, valiente y decidida, pero esto solo me lo confirma más. Aún así, porque simplemente no me lo dijiste, ¿Porque intentas alejarme?.

Sabía que tener miedo te hacía querer resguardar en un lugar seguro hasta que lo afrontarás, pero ellos podían afrontarlo juntos. 

—Yo quiero tenerlo, pero no quiero que intentes esto conmigo solo porque es lo correcto Bruce. Aún cuando estoy aterrada, puedo con esto perfectamente sola.

Cómo podía abandonarla. Unos días sin saber de ella lo habían llevado a la desesperación, una vida lo llevaría a la locura.

—No lo hago porque sea lo correcto. Lo hago porque quiero estar contigo... Con ustedes.—rió Selina. Bruce con nervios la acompaño.

—Bien. Solo prométeme que estarás conmigo—dijo Selina un poco más calmada. 

—Siempre—respondió sintiéndose mejor. El jamás la abandonaría, no podía verse caminando si no era con ella a su lado. 

Selina dejo salir una risa y Bruce levanto una ceja en forma de confusión ante su repentino cambio. 

—Es solo que siempre es mucho tiempo—ella aclaro.

—Considerando que vivimos en esta ciudad, siempre podía ser poco tiempo—su cuerpo impacto contra el colchón.

Volviendo a respirar.

\---------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegó a la mansión se dirigió directo a la cocina en donde Alfred  estaba haciendo la cena con total concentración. El olor a carne inundo sus sentidos cuando tomo asiento en la mesa, estaba pensando la mejor manera de informar la inesperada noticia que había obteniendo de Selina horas atrás a aquél hombre con diversos títulos como; amigo, mayordomo, tutor y hasta padre. Alfred había estado a su lado desde la muerte de sus padres dándole consejos y cuidandolo, era un gran amigo que tardo en aceptar su relación con Selina, más ahora podía decir que se preocupaba por ella al mismo nivel que lo hacía por el.

Que Selina hubiera mostrado su sinceridad, valentía y estuviera ahí para Bruce en los momentos más locos y difíciles, había hecho ganar muchos puntos a favor.

Bruce garaspeo tratando de obtener su atención. Estaba nervioso, no tenía idea de cómo lo podía tomar. 

Alfred siempre busco que obtuviera lo mejor, esperaba que las decisiones que tomara fueran las correctas. El simplemente esperaba que siguiera un camino en donde sus padres estuvieran orgullosos. 

Pero sus padres debían estar orgullosos porque consiguió amar a otra persona, como nunca pensó hacerlo.

—Veo que encontraste a Selina dada la hora que llegas—se voltio con espátula en mano.

—Si. Obtuve noticias interesantes por parte de ella—dijo. 

¿Cómo podía decirle que iba a ser padre?.

Se sintió nervioso, comprendiendo por un momento lo que Selina sintió al enterarse que su vida estaba tomando un rumbo distinto al que tenía planeado.

Alfred se había propuesto  mantenerlos alejados para que no sucediera tan rápido la creación de alguien. Sus esfuerzos de mantener un toque de queda, arreglar una habitación para Selina y una plática incómoda con ambos en la sala, al parecer no sirvió de nada. 

Pensó que Alfred estaría decepcionado consigo mismo una vez que le diera la noticia. 

—Ya sabe que está embarazada, por lo visto—las palabras de Alfred lo dejaron sorprendió.

—¿Pero como...—Selina no podía haberle dicho, eso era imposible.

Ella no había tenido el valor de acudir a Bruce una vez que se enteró, Alfred definitivamente no era una opción.

—Empezé a sospechar hace alrededor de dos semanas—se dirigió de nuevo a la estufa y continuó cocinado—Para comenzar, Selina no es una persona que se queda dormida a las nueve de la noche, menos la que rechaza una buena lasaña y corre al baño después de no soportar un postre.

—Alfred—no sabía que decir, porque lo que decía era tan cierto que se sintió ciego.

—Es en este momento en donde me preguntó—se dirigió de nuevo a el con una sonrisa—¿La educación en mansión es la adecuada?.


	9. Capitulo 8

Estaba nerviosa. Nunca en su vida sintió tantos sentimientos encontrados como esa tarde. Sentía sus palmas sudorosas y un escalofrío recorriendo por lo largo de sus brazos. Repentinamente asfixiada por el delgado collar de oro que decoraba su cuello, su mano lo recorrió para tratar de aflojar.

Tomo asiento para detener el mareo espontáneo que nacía. Sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados y trataba de respirar lentamente, cuando escucho como la puerta de la pequeña habitación era abierta. 

A través del gran espejo vio como Jim Gordon ingresa con una amplia sonrisa decorando su rostro. Vestía un lindo traje negro que lo hacía ver elegante, aunque Selina estaba acostumbrada a verlo de vestir, ese traje era de algún modo diferente al que siempre usaba en su trabajo. 

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó sentándose frente a ella, observándola detalladamente. 

—Estoy mareada. Pero no sé si sea por lo nervios o por el embarazo. 

Soltó una risa y Jim la acompaño. Por un leve momento se relajo.

—Estoy nerviosa—confesó sintiéndose estúpida al decirlo en voz alta. 

Ella era Selina Kyle. No sentía nervios cuando realizaba un robo en donde su vida estaba en peligro. ¿Porque dar este paso se sentía más peligroso que lanzarse contra delicuentes para robarles?.

—No todos los días te unes en matrimonio a los diecinueve años. ¿Verdad?—dijo Jim recargado en la silla. 

—No—respondió Selina tocando el anillo que Bruce le dió dos meses atrás. 

\------------------------------------------------

Flashback.

Era una cita normal. Ella tuvo un montón de citas normales con Bruce, por lo cual no busco nada especial para vestir, solo tomo un pantalón y blusa sencilla color azul. 

Salió del club rápidamente y subió al vehículo que se compró. Después de tanto tiempo decidió que era momento de adquirir uno propio, para poder ir a donde quisiera libremente sin que Tabitha o Barbara le estuvieran marcado para que regresara a cierta hora.

Desde que le confeso a Bruce que estaba embarazada, se sentía más tranquila. Al principio trato de evitarlo a toda costa, ella temía que una vez que lo viera su nueva realidad se alzaria más.

Selina podía recordar cómo se encontraba asustada y sola en el baño de su habitación, esperando pacientemente a que pasara los cinco minutos para ver el resultado de la prueba. En los últimos días se había sentido extraña y la duda de un embarazo surgió cuando se dio cuenta de sus dos meses de retraso, con miedo y nervios fue como llegó de la farmacia al club. Los minutos transcurrían de manera lenta y desesperante, para después estancarse cuando el positivo apareció. 

Su espalda se deslizó por la pared del baño hasta llegar al piso. Esto no puede ser. Se dijo viendo el resultado.

Aún cuando trato de fingir que todo estaba bien, fue un completo fracaso. Tabitha Galavan sabia que algo andaba mal, metiendo presión cada momento del día, Selina termino confesando lo que estaba viviendo. 

Tabitha entonces propuso ir con un especialista para que estuvieran seguras. Llegaron a un médico de los Narrows, un consultorio sencillo de una sola habitación con los instrumentos necesarios para atender a los pacientes, aunque Selina podía pagar un médico normal, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. 

Ese día fue cuando descubrió a través de una prueba de sangre que efectivamente estaba embarazada de dos meses, el médico al ver su preocupación le ofreció varias opciones. 

Ella sabía que Bruce está haciendo planes, unos días atrás había visto de manera rápida folletos de universidades. El era un chico brillante, la idea de que quisiera desarrollarse no era extraña. El podía tener el futuro que quisiera, era listo, tenía medios y gozaba la capacidad de lograr sus metas. 

—Nunca me ha agradado el chico Wayne—comenzó a decir Tabitha manejando de regreso al club—Pero de algo estoy segura... El jamás huiría. 

—Eso es lo que odio de el—confesó observando por la ventana la ciudad —Tengo miedo de que abandone sus sueños por mi culpa. 

—Nada de esto es tu culpa Selina. Lo que quiera hacer es su decisión, al igual que la tuya.

—Estas hablando ahora de las opciones que me ofreció el médico—no pudo dejar de notar. 

—Mira. Eres joven pero inteligente, puedes tomar la mejor decisión sin que nadie afecte tu juicio. Solo decide lo que tú quieras, no importa las consecuencias. 

Selina regreso de sus pensamientos y recuerdos cuando llegó al conocido edificio en donde pasó tardes completas en compañía de Bridget, Ivvy y últimamente Bruce.

Ella subió por las escaleras hasta la azotea. Las aves fue lo primero que escucho, era algo tan natural y ordinario que con el paso del tiempo aún se sorprendía de aquellas nobles aves atrapadas en esa horrible y maravillosa ciudad.

La azotea estaba ilumina. Había lámparas en las orillas que desprendían luz amarilla y blanca, iluminando cada espacio de aquel ordinario lugar, convirtiéndolo en algo especial. En el centro se encontraba una mesa redonda con dos sillas y a un lado Bruce Wayne, vistiendo casualmente.

—Hola—no pudo notar en que momento llegó hasta ella y la besó rápidamente.

Estaba tan distraída observando cada centímetro de concreto iluminado, que se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Bruce sobre los suyos.

—Wow—exclamo tomando el asiento que Bruce ofrecía aquella nublada y fresca tarde.

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

Cómo no le iba a gustar aquel lugar gris lleno de luz. Estaba realmente sorprendida por el trabajo que había hecho Bruce Wayne.

—Me encanta. Como siempre tu esfuerzo queda plasmado en un resultado perfecto—confesó siguiendo con la mirada cada espacio de la azotea.

Entonces la noche inició. Cuando el último rayo de sol desapareció detrás del alto edifico que se encontraba frente a ellos, sus voces fluyeron como melodías conocidas que el otro estaba interesado en escuchar. Esos eran los momentos especiales que Selina disfrutaba. La tensión de los robos, club y delicuentes se esfumaban como humo de fábricas, permitiéndoles ser solo dos personas más disfrutando una cena especial.

Una de las cualidades que amaba de Bruce era que sabía cocinar. La comida que siempre preparaba para ella llegaban a su paladar con el sabor y consistencia adecuado, cualquier cosa que sus manos preparara sabía mejor que cualquier comida comprada.

Esa noche tan pronto como Bruce descubrió la cena, un recuerdo llegó a Selina. Eran los mismos platillos de su primera cita, todos los alimentos que esa día no pudo probar por llegar tarde, esa noche estaban ante ella esparciendose por la mesa, incluído el muy deseado postre de chocolate.

—¿Podemos pasar directo al postre?—preguntó al tener una vieja idea de lo bien que sabía.

—Creo que antes puedes comer algo, así mi esfuerzo no se verá opacado—el simplemente dijo y comenzó a servir la comida.

Cada cucharada que llegaba a su boca y perdía en su paladar, era una explosión de sabores que deseaba no terminar. La comida siempre fue una de sus debilidades. El hecho de pasar muchas veces hambre provocaba que actualmente valorara cada comida que tenía. Bruce lo sabía y parecía disfrutar cada cumplido que Selina le otorgaba.

Selina y Bruce conversaron de cosas tan normales que podían rodear sus vidas. En medio de la plática ella le dió uno que otro halago cuando volvía a probar un nuevo bocadillo. 

Era el postre como la mayoría de las veces su parte favorita. El sabor de chocolate en su boca era demasiado encantadora para no perder la oportunidad de una segunda rebanada.

Ellos realmente estuvieron disfrutando el momento. Selina estába tranquila, la ansiedad que la estuvo consumiendo días pasados se fue y dejo una calma total en donde sus problemas no eran tan pesados. 

La mentira siempre había sido un fuerte que Selina tenía. Era tan fácil crear historias para salir de un apuro que inmediatamente se formulaban en su mente, pero cada vez que era momento de contar una historia a Bruce, todo era un fracaso, se desplomaba tan fácil que era difícil volver a reconstruirla para que fuera creíble.

Pero al parecer decir la verdad, no fue tan malo como pensó.

—Recuerdas dos años atrás cuando te hice devolver el diamante que robaste—comenzó a decir Bruce levantándo de mesa.

El había terminado de cenar, mientras ella aún seguía devorando su segunda rebanada de chocolate.

—No me hagas recordar, sino quieres morir está noche—dijo ella siguiendo con la mirada—Era uno de los mayores golpes que iba a ser ese año.

—Después que lo devolviste, lo compré—confeso Bruce.

—¿Que?—Selina lo miró incrédula.

Ese año había planeado por semanas el robo a la joyería. Cuando por fin se animó a hacerlo y el pequeño diamante estuvo en sus manos, Selina se dirigió al club a descansar un poco después del duro trabajo que le costó robarlo. 

Esa noche estaba tan maravillada con la piedra que no se percató de la presencia de Bruce en su habitación. El estaba sentado en el sofá observándo detalladamente del diamante a ella.

Después de ahí fue una discusión que terminó perdiendo. El diamante solo duro un par de horas antes de que ambos volvieran a devolverlo a escondidas. Entonces fue como si nunca hubiera pasado el robo, no hubo ninguna noticia que dejara alguna duda que el diamante fue movido durante la noche. 

Selina se había enojado tanto que lo ignoro por un tiempo, aunque Bruce intento compensarlo regalando un collar igualmente de brillante, ella no lo pudo perdonar fácilmente.

—Yo sabía que lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba—se acercó a ella arrodillándose—Justo como te necesito a ti. Te amo. Tal vez vayamos muy rápido y ambos tengamos miedo, pero te amo más que nunca.

—Bruce.

Selina se maldijo. Como podía estar rompiendo de nuevo frente a él. Quizás todo lo que estaba viviendo estaba demasiado reciente para procesar, provocando que cada palabras de cariño llegará con más sentimiento que nunca.

Bruce saco de su abrigo una pequeña caja negra, sus dedos la abrieron y apareció un anillo que dejó asombrada a Selina. La piedra que decora el centro era la misma que había robado dos años atrás. 

Ella jamás pudo olvidar como esa pequeña piedra brillo en la oscuridad con la luz de la luna.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—preguntó Bruce. Sus ojos azules fijos en ella esperando una respuesta positiva ante su propuesta.

Todo lo que estaba pasando con Bruce era algo que jamás pensó vivir. Pensó que estaba llorando al sentir como una fría humedad se deslizaba por su mejilla, cuando miro al cielo gris y comprobó que lluvia comenzaba a caer. El agua fría despejó su mente y el aire se llevó sus miedos. Había tenido una vida dura en las calles de Gotham que su felicidad parecía que desaparecería en cualquier momento si algo cambiaba.

No entendía cuanto podía durar el enamoramiento o un matrimonio. Pero de algo estaba segura y era que quería saberlo con Bruce.

Selina solo asintió a su pregunta. 

Diecinueve años. Estaba dando el paso que jamás pensó al sentir como el anillo se deslizába por su dedo.

Bruce se levantó y ella también. Estaban uno frente al otro sonriendo, no sabían si funcionaría con el pasar del tiempo, pero esa noche no importo y solo disfrutaron el momento. Selina se alzo sobre sus botas para alcanzarlo y besarlo, sintiendo como la abrazaba y el beso se profundizaba en aquella terraza, con la compañía de lluvia, aves y amor.

\-----------------------------------------------------

—Es hora—dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta. 

Jim se levantó de su asiento y desarrugo su traje. Gordon ese día iba a ser quien la entregará en su boda, en los últimos años había estado en la vida de ambos jóvenes, era el lazo que los junto cuando fueron niños y quién lo haría ahora.

No podía creer como aquel hombre que ayudo en un principio con el asesinatos de los Wayne, se convirtió en alguien que podía llamar amigo. Al principio tuvieron sus roces, al ser policía y ladrona, pero con el tiempo que Selina se mantuvo alejada de esas circunstancias, o menor dicho, se mantuvo en robos que no llamarán la atención y fuera del radar de Jim Gordon, podía llegar a al conclusión que su relación mejoro en gran medida al no tener que ser seguida por la autoridad.

Selina se levantó y respiro hondo. Un último vistazo al espejo dijo que se miraba bien. El sencillo vestido blanco caía como seda sobre su cuerpo, pequeño toques morados decorado partes específicas que resaltaba su forma con encaje. Ella había decidido para ese día sentirse cómoda, elegante y sencilla, convirtiendo a ese vestido en el perfecto. 

La desicion de que la boda fuera en poco tiempo fue de ambos. No tardaron más de una semana en organizar todo con la ayuda de Alfred y una organizadora de bodas, lo único que faltaba al final de semana era su vestido. 

Esa noche de viernes se sintió desesperada en su habitación cuando todos dormían. Deslizándose en la oscuridad comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad en su automóvil. Selina no sabía a dónde iba hasta que vio como llegaba a la boutique Erik.

Este es el último golpe. Se dijo Selina Kyle antes de salir del automóvil.

Robar ropa era más sencillo que robar dinero, joyas e incluso comida. Forzar la cerradura, apagar las cámaras de vídeo y alarma fue demasiado fácil para entrar. Con total libertad Selina se dirigió del primer piso al segundo, observando cada vestido que se encontraba a su paso fue como llegó hasta el área de precios más elevados.

Comenzó a probarse uno tras otro hasta que lo encontró. Tan pronto como se deslizó por su cuerpo, supo que era el indicado para llevarlo en aquella ocasión, doblado lo guardo en su bolsa y salió. Fácilmente podía comprarlo al día siguiente, pero ese era su último golpe y solo una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo a volver al club.

—¿Se nota mucho mi embarazo?—preguntó a Jim mientras movía detrás de su oreja un rizo. 

—Para tener cuatro meses, parece que solo te comiste un paquete de rosquillas sola—respondío ofreciendo su brazo. 

Ella solo sonrío y lo tomo. Ambos salieron del cuarto hasta detenerse al final de pasillo. Selina podía ver dos hileras de la iglesia repleta de gente, alrededor de unas cien personas desconocidas tomaban asiento siendo testigo de ese acontecimiento. 

A ella no le importaba nadie de esas personas que obligatoriamente estaban invitados al tener una relación de negocios con la compañía Wayne. A Selina solo le importaba las primeras tres filas en donde su conocidos estaban. Ivvy luciendo mucho mayor, le sonreía de esa forma infantil que reflejaba su verdadera edad. Barbara con molestia plasmada en su rostro no ocultó lo inconforme que estaba con su relación, Tabitha junto a Buch le sonreía animadamente. Eran pocos, pero eran suficientes.

Y al final del pasillos estába Bruce Wayne. Lucía elegante con su traje negro y corbata azul que resaltaba sus ojos. La sonrisa estúpida que amaba decoraba su joven rostro y aún lado se encontraba Alfred Pennyworth, como siempre acompañándolo. 

Deja salir los miedos Selina. Comenzó a decirse así misma con cada paso que daba. Tendrás más espacios para vivir los sueños.


	10. Capitulo 9 parte 1

—Esta noche Gotham, en la oscuridad, no hay reglas—Jerome decía a todos quiénes estuvieran viéndolo en televisión—Y a la mañana siguiente, todos habrán renacido.

Había pasado años desde la última  
vez que Selina lo vio. Fue la noche de recaudación de fondos para el hospital infantil, cuando Jerome vestido de mago junto a Barbara, tomaron de rehén a Bruce. 

Si ella cerraba los ojos podía recordar los disparos y gritos de las personas retumbando en sus oídos, se podía mirar a ella misma siendo una niña que corria por su vida entre una multitud desesperada, mientras jalaba a Bruce del saco para ocultarlo del caos de aquél salón, cuándo la muerte llegó como principal anfitrión en forma de Jerome.

—Debo volver—le había dicho casi en la salida.

—¡Estas loco, están matando personas ahí adentro!.

¿Bruce no valoraba su vida o simplemente ella era muy egoísta?.

—Si. Y Alfred está allá.

—No voy a volver—dijo decidida a no arriesgarse más en aquella fiesta.

—No espero que lo hagas...—dijo Bruce dudando. Por un momento Selina tuvo la esperanza que hubiera cambiado de opinión, pero no fue así cuando continuó—Te extraño... Solo quería que lo supieras. 

El había desaparecido de nuevo dentro del salón, dejándola sola y confundida con el mismo sentimiento que no logro expresar a tiempo. Al finalizar esa noche, Selina se encontraba en su departamento viendo cómo resultó todo el show de sangre y muerte que Galavan había planeado, todo para obtener poder sobre Gotham como alcalde, dejando como resultado a Jerome muerto.

Pero era Gotham. Las personas tenían más posibilidad de resucitar que en cualquier otro lugar.

Otro mounstro vivo. Pensó Selina viendo cómo Jerome encendía fuego y salía de la pantalla, dejando solo a un hombre amarrado que se encontraba rodeado de tanques de gasolina.

Sintió como su mano apretó la de Bruce cuando la luz se fue en la mansión.

Desconcentrada por el apagón se levantó de la cama y dirigió a la ventana. Todo parecía tan silencioso como siempre. La inmensidad de aquel terreno junto a la falta de electricidad, provocó que naciera preocupación.

Bruce llegó a su lado observando también al patio.

—¿Cómo te sientes a ver al lunático de nuevo?—pregunto Selina llendo de nuevo a la cama para tomar asiento en una esquina.

Ellos dos estaban tranquilamente disfrutando la noche viendo películas en su habitación, cuando la transición comenzó. Su voz fue lo primero que apareció, su risa maniática y infantil resonó como una melodía de terror, dejando sorpresa en ambos al verlo de nuevo vivo y con el rostro dañado.

—Sorprendido—podía notar como tenía más que decir, pero prefirió permanecer callado solo observando a través del cristal la oscuridad de la noche.

Estuvieron por un buen tiempo en silencio, cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos. Selina odiando a Jerome por seguir con vida. No lo había conocido más allá de unos minutos en aquel lugar, para comprender que su locura sobrepasaba los límites de cualquier persona de la ciudad. 

El caos, dolor y muerte se añadía a Jerome como su mismo aliento a la vida. 

—El generador no quiere funcionar-la voz de Alfred llegó desde la puerta de la habitación, sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos—Estoy pensando en encender un par de velas, ¿Quieren que les traiga algunas?.

—Me parece buena idea—dijo Selina levantado de la cama— Te ayudo. Estar sin hacer nada me está matando de aburrimiento. ¿Donde están?.

—Pueden que en algún lado de la mansión—respondió Alfred.

—A que te refieres—dijo confundida al notar en la oscuridad una sonrisa por parte del mayordomo.

—Nunca hemos usado velas, Selina. Siempre cuando la luz se va—dijo Bruce llegando a ellos—El generador nos la devuelve en segundos.

Selina miró incrédula de uno al otro, ¿Cómo no podían saber dónde estaban las velas?. Es que tener siempre un respaldo como un generador, no les permitía tener una segunda o tercera opción en caso de emergencias. 

—¡Genial!. ¿Donde es más posible que estén guardadas?—preguntó ella.

—En alguna habitación de invitados, la bodega que está en la cochera o el ático— respondió Alfred satisfecho con la reducción de áreas.

—Bien. Entonces Bruce irá al ático, tú a la cochera y yo a las habitaciones. En quince minutos nos reunimos en el estudio y vemos quién las encontró—explico su plan.

Sin esperar alguna confirmación por parte de ambos hombres, pasó a su lado y se dirigió a las habitaciones de invitados.

Las cortinas que había recogido Alfred permitía que la luz de la luna atravesará por las ventanas y iluminará el interior de la mansión, siendo de gran ayuda para recorrer los diversos pasillos que aún no se familiarizada. 

Selina llevaba años de conocer la mansión, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a estar en las mismas aéreas que las últimas semanas viviendo ahí comenzó a notar lo grande que era, cuando empezaba llendo a un lado y terminaba en otro.

Esa noche conoció por primera vez cada habitación de invitados. Todas estaban en perfecto estado con una limpieza extraordinaria. Fue en la habitación número cinco debajo de la cama, donde encontró una caja pequeña con velas delgadas y gordas. 

Tomando las se dirigió hasta el punto de encuentro; el estudio, una de las áreas de la mansión con las que más estaba familiarizada, días y noches completas había llegado al interior de la mansión a través del balcón para poder ver a Bruce.

Selina fue la primera que llego al estudio. Colocando las velas en el escritorio escucho como el teléfono de Bruce comenzo a sonar. Era extraño. Bruce no se encontraba ahí, pero su teléfono estaba en una estantería de libros recibiendo una llamada.

Selina no se metía en ese aspecto. A ella no le gustaba invadir la privacidad de Bruce, revisando o contestando su teléfono, pero la insistencia le dijo que podía ser algo urgente y el nombre de Jim solo lo confirmaba más. 

Selina estaba apunto de contestar cuando sintió como alguien llegaba por su espalda, cubriendo fuertemente su boca.

—Hola linda—la voz volvía a escucharse, pero ahora no estaba siendo transmitida por televisión.

Su corazón comenzó acelerarse al saber de quién se trataba. Jerome Valeska había entrado a la mansión con un montón de lunáticos, tres de ellos en el estudio con lámparas en las manos iluminaron el salón.

Jerome la empujó hasta un sofá para que se sentará.

—Quitaré mi mano de tu boca, pero no grités. ¿Entiendes?—preguntó y ella asintió.

No era estúpida para lanzarse contra el en aquel momento.

Todos los secuaces de Jerome estaban destruyendo el estudio, rompiendo libros, jarros y pinturas. Selina solo podía mirar los con odio antes de que Jerome apareciera frente a ella obstruyendo su campo de visión.

—Me disculpó por los modales de mis secuaces—un golpe en el segundo piso resonó—Ese debe ser Bruce peleando con mis otros chicos. Pero no te preocupes, ahorita lo traen, una vez que le digan que estás con nosotros, seguramente dejara de pelear y vendrá voluntariamente.

Y fue cierto. Cinco minutos después tanto Alfred como Bruce llegaron atrapados por dos sujetos heridos. El entrenamiento de Bruce y la capacidad militar de Alfred, se vió reflejado en las caras hinchadas de ambos hombres que escurrían sangre por sus labios y narices.

La mirada azul de Bruce se dirigió inmediatamente a ella. La pregunta hecha tan clara como las palabras hubieran podido formular.

—Estoy bien—respondió.

—Valla, valla, valla. Mira cuanto creciente—Jerome se dirigió a Bruce con su sonrisa, golpeando suavemente su mejilla con si fueran viejos amigos—Tengo que decir que me sorprendiste, jamás pensé que te encontraría casado y tan grande.

—¿Que quieres?— preguntó molesto Bruce observando a todos en aquella habitación. El estaba analizando a sus enemigos, buscando la mejor forma para deshacerse de los intrusos sin que ellos salieran heridos.

Jerome se dirigió a la chimenea lanzando un montón de libros, su pálida mano dejando caer un cerrillo sobre ellos. El calor de historia que se quemaba y desprendía a través del fuego, no sirvió de nada para eliminar el ambiente frío de aquella habitación.

—Te pregunté. ¿Que quieres?—volvió a decir Bruce alzando la voz.

—Cierto—Jerome se volvió a el—Perdona mis modales, son malos, ¿No crees?. La razón por la que vengo... ¡Es para asesinarte!.

—Eso no va a suceder—Alfred molesto escupió a sus pies.

—¿Porque?.

—No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es que tenía que eliminar al último Wayne, desde que desperté no he podido sacar esa idea de mi mente, solo he pensado—se acercó más con un cuchillo en la mano—Cuanto quiero cortar ese lindo cuello.

Jerome salto y se deslizo como un bailarín de Bruce a Selina, arrodillándose y quedando a su altura.

—Eres muy linda, Selina ¿Verdad?.

Tenía ganas de meterle un golpe en la cara para que eliminará su sonrisa, pero se controló de hacerlo. Eran demasiadas personas en aquel lugar para tener una oportunidad de ganar, pero tampoco era una opción que intentara de nuevo matar a Bruce.

—Si. Me gustaría poder decir que también eres muy lindo, pero con esa cara grapada es difícil de mentir—dijo dulcemente aquel asesino.

—¡Me gusta esta chica!— le dijo a Bruce con entusiasmo—Tiene espíritu, ahora entiendo porque la atrapaste—volvió de nuevo su atención a ella—Pero creo que te estás excediendo un poquito en comida.

Para tener cinco meses podía garantizar que no estaba apunto de reventar, aún su ropa le quedaba perfectamente, a excepción del su pantalón favorito rojo que no cerraba, pero esa noche había escogido una blusa amarilla que era lo suficientemente cómoda y floja para mostrar discreción.

—Que puedo decir—no iba a mostrar preocupación, así que su tono de voz salió igual—Amo la comida, jamás hay que rechazar un buen platillo, ¿No creés?.

Jerome se levantó sonriendo. De un momento a otro sorprendió a todos cuando sacó rápidamente un arma de su bolsillo trasero y apunto al rostro de Selina. El primero en racionar fue Bruce que se lanzó contra Jerome al notar su intención.

Selina se levantó rápidamente del sofá al ver como ambos caían sobre la mesa del centro que al impacto se rompió y los llevo hasta el suelo.

Bruce estaba encima de Jerome dándole golpes en el rostro. Su cara relajada y sería que estaba acostumbrada Selina a ver, se encontraba ahora transformada en completa furia. Cada puño que descargaba en el rostro de Jerome, parecía tener una liberación de frustración, pero su gusto duró poca al ser retirado por los secuaces de Jerome que los sujetáron fuertemente a Alfred y a el mientras Valeska aún reía en el suelo.

Cuando Jerome se levantó se tambaleó un poco por lo ocurrido, su rostro grapado algo movido a causa de los golpes de Bruce. Una aparecía repugnante apareció en donde Selina podía ver un poco de su carne.

—Eso si que no me lo esperaba—dijo acomodando un poco su rostro—Obtuviste un buen entrenamiento este tiempo.

Comenzó a boxear solo, moviendo sus brazos como si se encontrara en un entrenamiento. 

—Veras, no es nada personal—le dijo a Selina que permanecía quieta a unos centímetros de el—Pero mi deber era eliminar a Wayne, eso te incluye a ti desgraciadamente y al bebé que llevas... Wayne es Wayne. Tú entiendes, ¿Cierto?.

No. No entendía como cada lunático de la ciudad quería ver destruida desde hace tiempo a los Wayne y todo lo que se relacionara con ellos.

—Pero Selina no es una Wayne. Ella decidió permanecer con su apellido—no eran de todo falso las palabras de Bruce, pero si era verdad la confusión de Jerome.

Se detuvo. Con una mano pálida en su barbilla comenzó a perderse en sus retorcidos pensamientos.

—Eso no venía en el periódico que leí. Bien, entonces si mato a eso—señalo al estómago de Selina—Te estaría matando a ti, lo cual no es mi propósito está noche...—pensó más tiempo hasta decir derrotado levantando las manos—¡Genial!. Vendré a matarte a ti y al nuevo mocoso millonario en dos años.

Tomando ahora una dirección distinta se dirigió a Bruce rodeándolo, pasando a escasos centímetros de su cuello, el cuchillo.

Ella estaba apunto de dar un paso a la dirección de Jerome, pero la negociación de Bruce no le permitió hacerlo. El estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvó, había logrado que Jerome dejara a un lado la idea de terminar con sus vidas, poniendo ahora atención en la de el.

—Recuerdo aquella noche, en la que te apoderaste de la subasta. Fuiste todo un espectáculo—comenzó a decir Bruce 

—Gracias. Es lindo ser apreciado—dijo Jerome.

—¿Vas a matarme aquí?... No crees que es un poco decepcionante— lo observaba sin miedo.

El cuchillo se levantó. Selina sentía como su corazón estaba cada vez más acelerado a ver la vida de Bruce fácilmente desaparecer, Jerome estaba apunto de bajar con fuerza el arma cuando cambio de opinión.

—Hay. ¿De qué hablas?—giro sobre si mismo divertido y confundido.

—Regresaste a la ciudad, apagaste todas las luces de Gotham, asesinarme aquí no demuestra todo tu... 

—Sabor, chispa, estiló—salto a un sofá y lanzo los cojines—Adelante, habla o calla para siempre.

—Soy Bruce Wayne.

—Ya lo sé chico. Por eso estoy aquí está noche.

—Yo soy de las élites que controlan, mi compañía es el engranaje que hace que Gotham se mueva. Asesinarme debería ser significativo, pero en cambio dices que nadie lo verá.

Esto podía funcionar. Selina tenía esperanza de que funcionara. Sabía que estaba siendo Bruce, sus palabras eran todo un plan para ganar tiempo.

—Quien dice que quiero audiencia—dijo Jerome volviendo a colocarse enfrente de el.

—Después del último espectáculo que te llevo a la muerte, esperaba que dieras un poco mas.

—Escucha. Ya sé que quieres tiempo y así poder escapar, pero tú punto aún así es valido— lo tomo del cuello y lo acercó a él.

Al final Jerome no era tan estúpido como Selina pudo por un segundo pensar. Detrás de su comportamiento infantil tenía la mente de una persona inteligente.

—Asi que andando chicos, llevaremos el show al público y conozco el lugar perfecto—dijo Jerome y Selina pudo volver a respirar, viendo cómo se alejaba de Bruce.

Los hombre comenzaron a empujarlos a la salida, todos llenos de alegría por continuar con la diversión.

—Espera. Iré voluntariamente sin poner ninguna resistencia, si dejas aquí a Selina y Alfred—dijo Bruce como petición.

—La chica se queda—Jerome se acercó a ella—Ya dije que dentro de dos años nos veremos, pero el mayordomo vienen con nosotros, lo que menos quiero es que me siga los talones.

—¡No!—comenzó a exclamar ella al ver como se los llevaba tomados de los brazos.

—Acepto—dijo Alfred aún lado de Bruce— Tampoco pondré resistencia si Selina se queda.

Que Alfred estuviera con Bruce la tranquiliza. Los dos llevaban una vida juntos para formar un exelente equipo. Ellos podían cuidarse uno al otro, pero aún así no pudo dejar de enojarse y odiar a Jerome.

—Correcto, Selina se queda-dijo Jerome—Buenas noches chica linda.

Ella estaba concentrada observando de Alfred a Bruce que se sorprendió al notar como Jerome levantaba su arma y la goleaba en la esquina de la cabeza. Sintió como caía sobre la alfombra y la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir su visión, a través de sus rizos que se derramaban en su frente pudo ver por último a Bruce luchando para llegar a ella mientras era arrastrado fuera de la habitación.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Manejar con una mano era más difícil de lo que podía creer. 

Selina iba con dirección a la ciudad, con una mano en el volante y otra en en la cabeza donde Jerome había golpeado. El frío que desprendía la bolsa congelada de chícharos proporcionaba calmar las pulsaciones en la zona morada que se escondía bajo sus rizos.

Ella tan pronto como despertó sola en la oscuridad del estudio, se contacto con Jim para informarle sobre la situación. Jim se había ofrecido en enviar ayuda a la mansión, pero ella se negó y solo lo presionó para que detuviera a Jerome.

Jim le advertio que se quedará en la mansión, que se pondría en contacto a tener información de Bruce y Alfred, ella aceptó, pero pasaron los minutos y comprendió que no podía estar en la oscuridad mientras la vida de Bruce y Alfred corría peligro con el payaso lunático.

Sin poder soportar más tomó las llaves y la bolsa congelada, junto a la arma de Alfred para ir directo a la ciudad.

Tan pronto como ingresos a Gotham. A su ciudad. El caos que la caracterizaba se presentó multiplicado por cien. 

Todo estaba oscuro. Las lámparas que normalmente iluminaban los callejones donde la maldad se guardaba, estaban extinta como cualquier luz de la ciudad. Había personas corriendo de un lado a otro, civiles que entraban a sus casas y cerraban con llave para evitar algún asalto, otros iban rápidamente por las avenidas tratando de llegar a un refugio en donde sus vidas estuvieran seguras. 

Las personas normales huían y los delicuentes salían a las calles. 

En el trayecto que Selina hizo hasta la estación de policía se encontró con varios negocios siendo robados, un par de hombres arriba de una camioneta rompiendo los cristales con palos y unos policías tratando de controlar una situación que estaba más que fuera de control.

La GCPD no tenía una mejor posición de seguridad. Los policías peleaban con los delicuentes que llevaban a la rejas abarrotadas. 

Selina salto atrás al ver como dos delicuentes con capuchas rojas se avanzaba contra un oficial. Ella tomó su arma del bolsillo y golpeó fuertemente a uno que se desplomó a sus pies, el policía no sintiendo tanta presión sobre su cuerpo, noqueó al otro antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

"Está noche Gotham, está despierta". Alguien grito en algún lugar.

—¡Metan a esos locos a las celdas!—la voz de Harvey apareció.

Selina se dirigió hasta fuera de la oficina donde se encontraban Harvey y Jim, ambos compañeros y amigos se miraba desde la lejanía estresados al hacer todo lo posible por controlar la situación. Harvey le decía algo a Jim para depues salir corriendo y desaparecer.

—¡Jim!—Selina le grito para obtener su atención una vez que llego a su lado.

Jim Gordon se sorprendió al verla en medio de todo aquel caos.

—¿Pero que demonios haces aquí Selina?—estaba molesto. Pero no le importo— Te dije que te quedarás en la mansión.

—Y estar en la mansión sola después de que unos lunáticos entrarán por falta de alarma, es más seguro que estar aquí.

Estaba molesta. ¿Porque Bruce y Alfred aún no estaban rescatados?. Había pasado más de una hora desde que le informo la situación a Jim.

—Selina—Jim se tranquilizó.

—¿Donde está Bruce y Alfred?—pregunto quitando la mano de Jim de su hombro.

—Harvey ya dió la alerta Selina... Entonces, Bruce pidió un espectáculo—Jim la dirigió a su oficina en donde tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

—Ya te dije que sucedió. Bruce trato de ganar tiempo, realmente su idea fue genial, pero será un fracaso si no hacen nada.

—Hacemos todo lo que podemos Selina—Jim se sentó frente a ella en su escritorio. Ella creía en sus palabras pero necesitaba verlos a ambos bien—Si está buscando un público no va ser fácil.

La puerta se abrió y Bullock entro con la mirada fija en una hoja.

—¡Lo tengo!—exclamo alegre, sorprendió también al verla ahí—Pueden estar en el parque, zoológico, cátedral, corte o en el circo deambulante.

—El circo. Jerome fue criado en un circo—dijo Jim a Bullock-Haz que un comando especial y todas las unidades nos vea ahí.

—Ya era hora que hicieran algo. Por un momento creí que no se movería hasta el amanecer—dijo Selina.

Ella comenzó a levantarse del asiento, pero Jim la tomó por los hombros y volvió a asentar, tan pronto como sintió que su mano se deslizaban por su brazo y el frío comenzaba a envolver su muñeca, ella lo miró incrédula.

—¡Pero que demonios Jim!—exclamo molesta levantando su muñeca esposada a la silla.

—No quiero que cometas una tontería como salir de esta habitación para hacer algo por tu cuenta—dijo Jim simplemente para justificar—Si sales de aquí y te pones en riesgo, Bruce no me lo perdonará.

—No voy a ser nada estúpido—dijo desesperada y sinceramente—Creas o no, estoy dejando de ser una egoísta al saber que no solo es mi vida.

—Bueno. Me agrada tu cambio Selina, pero aun así eres muy impulsiva, estarás segura en esta habitación hasta que volvamos con Alfred y Bruce.

Jim tomó del escrito todos las plumas, pasadores y cosas con las que Selina pudiera abrir las esposas, llevando al estante más alto.

—Las calles son una locura, incluso aquí está lleno de locos. Es por tu seguridad—Jim se dirigió a la salida—Harvey.

—Daré esa orden enseguida—dijo sonriendo para salir junto a Jim.

Volvía a estar sola. Sintiéndose inútil en aquel momento se recargó en la silla. Había sido tantos momentos en donde Bruce y ella se protegiéron la espalda, pero ahora no estaba ahí para hacerlo.


	11. Capitulo 9 parte 2

—No puedo creer que la comprarás — dijo Selina incrédula al verla ahora en su cabaña y no en la estantería de la tienda. 

—Es linda, ¿No crees? — Bruce se sentó frente a ella. 

La enorme caja de plástico que estaba encima de la mesa, no permitía ver más allá de la cima de su cabello. 

—Dado que nunca tuve una valiosa muñeca de 40,000 dólares o simplemente un juguete de niña, no sé como calificarla exactamente.... Pero creo que si. Es linda—llego a la conclusión. 

Media alrededor de 40 centímetros de largo y estaba atrapada en su caja, a través del plástico podía mirar la fijamente. Era toda una princesa que cualquier niña podía soñar, con vestido rosa esponjado y toques de perlas en la parte baja, cabello rubio perfectamente rizado que caía hasta su envidiable cintura, con unos intensos ojos marrones y una delicada cara que le daba aparecía elegante y fina. 

—No es niña, Bruce—dijo Selina haciendo a un lado la caja para verlo mejor. 

—Si lo es—dijo Bruce convencido doblando los brazos—Y este va a ser su primer regalo, la señora Rachel me dio garantía de que es única. 

Saco de su bolsillo un documento y se lo entrego. Selina lo tomo, fingió leer el viejo papel y lo dejo a un lado de la gigante muñeca. 

—¿Estas molesta por algo?—preguntó Bruce acercándose más a ella a través de la mesa— Yo solo considere que ambas tuvieran algo único de Suiza, tú la bola de nieve que te regalé en tu cumpleaños y ella esta muñeca. Además, no quería perder la oportunidad de comprarla ya que estamos aquí. 

—No estoy molesta. Es solo que acordamos no saber el sexo y parecía ser que estabas de acuerdo en su momento—dijo Selina acercándose más también.

Bruce sonrío ampliamente. En la corta distancia que se encontraba uno del otro, Selina considero seriamente en abofetear lo para que eliminará su sonrisa, pero su idea se esfumó rápidamente. Ella no podía golpear a su marido por estar divertido si  apenas tenían una semana de casados y estaban en su luna de miel, eso era... incorrecto.

—Y estoy de acuerdo en no saberlo— dijo Bruce alejándose hasta volver a recargar en la silla—Otra cosa es que mi instinto paternal me dice que es niña. 

—Bueno. Mi instinto maternal me dice que es niño.—Bruce solo sonrío suavemente provocando que su molestia aumentara—¿Crees que tú instinto es mejor que el mío?. Porque soy yo quien está formando una vida dentro de su cuerpo. 

Bruce se levantó de la mesa y dirigió a  ella. Selina lo observo cuando llegó a su lado con sus intensos ojos verdes. 

—No creo que mi instinto sea mejor, solo se que el tuyo está bloqueado por el momento Selina. Acéptalo, solo quieres llevarme la contraria—ella lo miró asombrada mientras el besaba su cabeza y decía— Además, yo contribui a la vida. 

Estaba sin palabras solo escuchando como Bruce abría la nevera detrás de ella. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a él, si, solo quería llevarle la contraria en aquel momento, ellos habían acordaron no saber el sexo, esperaban que fuera una sorpresa, pero al parecer el instinto de Bruce había nacido dos días atrás cuando decidieron dejar la cabaña en donde se hospedaban para ir a recorrer el  pueblo. 

Suiza era hermoso y refrescante. Val Fex era simplemente natural escondido entre montañas cubiertas por glaciares, bosques y prados. 

Dos días atrás ellos decidieron dejar la privacidad que su cabaña les otorgaba, para observar detalladamente cada lugar.  

Habían salido a temprana hora con rumbo al pueblo, caminaron alrededor de quince minutos por un camino que era rodeado por grandes pinos, sonidos de aves y un aroma de tierra mojada. 

Desayunaron en el famoso restaurante Quiil en donde los exquisitos platillos con pronunciación difícil fue olvidado por Selina en cuestión de minutos, más el sabor que llego a su boca jamás podría olvidar. 

Al mediodía asistieron a una pequeña obra de Hamlet que Selina disfruto y Bruce volvió a disfrutar por sexta vez.

—Tengo que admitir que en un principio, creí que tú idea era realmente mala— dijo Selina a Bruce.

—Me dijiste que te encantaba cuando la propuse — replicó deteniéndose para verla.

Habían terminado de ver la obra y caminaban por el centro del pueblo que estaba abarrotado de negocios.

—Bueno. Me pareció mala en su momento e incluso pensé que iba a ser aburrida, pero la forma que hablaste de ella me hizo dudar y cuando comenzó, me interesó de verdad—Selina volvió a tomar su brazo, sintiendo de nuevo su calor, lo ánimo a continuar  aquella tarde—De principio a fin estuvo muy interesante... La venganza y tración definitivamente fue un punto fuerte que llamo mi interés de principio a fin.

—Si te gustó esta deberíamos ir a ver otra, pero ahora más romántica, más trágica. ¿Chocolate?—preguntó señalando con la cabeza un puesto callejero en una esquina.

—Eso no se pregunta Wayne— respondió sonriendo siguiendo el camino que le proporcionaría su dulce debilidad—Además, hay que ir despacio. No estoy acostumbrada a ver obras de teatro, no porque me gustó esta, significa que me gustara otra... ¿amor y tragedia?, Sabes que se me viene a la mente cuando dices y juntas esas dos palabras... Romeo y Julieta.

Llegaron hasta el puesto donde un hombre moreno y delgado atendía. La intensidad del olor a chocolate recibiendo los de la mejor manera.

—De hecho cuando propuse ver otra, me refería a esa—le dijo Bruce antes de dirigirse al hombre—Dos medianos porfavor.

—Definitivamente no—Selina tomó su  chocolate, el calor sintiéndose reconfortante en sus manos ante el descenso de la temperatura que comenzaba a sentir.

—Pero si te encantó la película— Bruce le recordó mientras pagaba y siguian su camino—Hasta puedo garantiza que dejaste escapar una que otra lágrima en la oscuridad.

—Claro que no—ella mintió. 

Había sido la primera vez que oía hablar de esa película, así que decidió verla con Bruce un viernes por la noche normal. Selina paso alrededor de dos horas intrigada, para después estar impactada con el trágico final.

—Vamos Selina, sería genial verla en personificación.—ánimo Bruce pero ella solo negó, no estando dispuesta a ver como fingía la muerte los actores.

Selina tiró en el contenedor de basura más cercano su vaso vacío, para después recibir de Bruce el suyo. Eran un equipo, se conocían lo suficiente para saber que ella amaría ver una obra de su película favorita  y el no podía tolera beber más de medio vaso de chocolate.

Tomaron el camino directo que los llevaría de nuevo a la cabaña, pocas personas, en la mayoría turistas, recorrían con bolsas de compras llenas de recuerdos algo que dijera fui a Suiza. Ellos tenían pensado pasar una semana más rodeados de tranquilidad antes de volver a Gotham, por lo cual no habían comprado nada más allá de una gruesas chamarras que les permitía estar cómodamente en aquella zona fría.

—¿Quieres comprar?—preguntó Selina a Bruce. 

El se había detenido y miraba un  establecimiento en específico al otro lado de la calle. 

Bruce no respondió pero la dirigió al establecimiento. No entraron, solo se quedaron afuera observando los diversos juguetes, pintura y jarros que estaban en una estantería de cinco pisos. Selina se alejo de el y recorrió todo lo largo de cristal para ver mejor las principales cosas que vendían en aquel lugar, solo obtuviendo asombro al notar los extravagante precios que tenía puestos cada uno de ellos, eran cosas únicas o limitadas, ella aseguró al leer una descripción de un jarro egipcio.

—Es perfecta, ¿No lo crees?—le preguntó Bruce desde la otra esquina.

Lo miró inmediatamente al escuchar en su tono de voz fascinación. Bruce estaba tan perdido con las manos en el bolsillo analizando detalladamente... ¿La pintura?, Selina no sabía mucho de arte para saber si tenía algo especial que la hiciera resaltar de las demás. 

Ella llegó hasta su lado y la vio. La pintura no tenía nada que llamara su atención, solo era un lienzo blanco con líneas negras que iban en forma horizontal.

Selina se acercó mas tratando de leer la descripción de la pintura. Había sido pintada en londres en los años 1780 por un tal Francesco Rei que expresaba su dolor y amor a través de sus pinturas,  pero ella no pudo ver nada de eso en los tres minutos, pero al fin de todo era Bruce. El apreciaba cosas que no podía entender, pero se miraba tan maravillado que se contuvo de decir algo ofensivo.

—Si es perfecta—dijo Selina tratando de no arruinar su interés, porque realmente parecía fascinado.

—¡Enserio!. Entonces deberíamos  comprar la—exclamo Bruce—Pensé que creerías que no tenía sentido.

—Bueno no tiene sentido para mí.

—A que te refieres.

—Es decir, mírala.—señaló a la pintura no ocultando su confusión—Son líneas negras. Pero supongo que la gente rica siempre ve cosas que uno no está acostumbrado o simplemente creen ver algo solo por la cantidad de dinero que dejarán invertido.

—Yo me refería a la muñeca.—dijo Bruce riendo suavemente mientras apuntaba a un lado de la pintura a la gigante princesa.

—¿Para que quieres una muñeca?.

—Error. ¿Para que queremos una muñeca?—corrigió—Recuerda, somos un equipo.

Levantó su mano en donde el anillo de bodas estaba.

—Bien. ¿Para que queremos una muñeca?—volvió a preguntar sin comprender aún porque debían de gastar 40,000 dólares en aquel momento.

—Para nuestra muñeca.—Bruce respondió como si fuera obvio.

Su respuesta tardo un segundo para que Selina la comprendiera. Bruce quería comprar una muñeca para su hija, porque estaba asumiendo que era... ¿niña?. Fue lindo su gesto e incluso tierno, pero no le iba a seguir la idea porque habían acordado que sería sorpresa.

—Bruce, esto no tiene sentido—dijo tratando de convencerlo—Además, tú dijiste que...

—Tienes razón—la interrumpió aún con la mirada fija en aquella muñeca —Hay que irnos de una vez antes de que la noche caiga.

Ella quería decir algo para que no desapareciera la iluminación que tenía momentos atrás, pero no sabía que decir, así que caminaron de regreso a la cabaña en silencio.

Una parte de ella odiando se por apagar la iluminación de Bruce.

Selina creyó que la idea había desaparecido una vez que volvío a ser el, pero solo comprendió que Bruce pensaba cada día más que era niña, cuando comenzaba a insinuar ocasionalmente como deberían de decorar una habitación de la mansión o cuando iban al pueblo y señalaba varios juguetes que se inclinaba más a las niñas.

Pero fue esa mañana cuando tomaba una ducha, cuando escucho como salía de la cabaña. Selina había pensado que se dirigía al pueblo a comprar algo de comida, pero de nuevo volvía a equivocarse cuando vio desde la sala como Bruce ingresaba  una hora después con una enorme caja que coloco en la mesa.

Ella se acerco y solo obtuvo más sorpresa a ver la muñeca en la cabaña y no en la estantería. Ahora estaba  frente a ella. Bruce había confesado  directamente que era niña y ella para llevarle la contraria había dicho que era niño.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Bruce cuando tomo su bolsa y llaves del sillón.

—Voy al pueblo a conseguir ese automóvil de juguete que vimos para nuestro muñeco— le respondió Selina.

Satisfecha de ver el rostro  sorprendido de Bruce antes de cerrar la puerta.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Suiza había sido maravilloso. Disfrutaron cada momento que estuvieron en aquel lugar, incluso esa tonta pelea que habían tenido  cuando cada uno saco a frote sus instintos paternos, dejando como resultado una muñeca y un automóvil que se encontraba actualmente guardados en una habitación de la mansión.

Después de ese día se prometieron dejar a un lado las compras espontáneas, acordando que no comprarían nada sin la opinión del otro, aunque ambos ya tenían su regalo y una apuesta para el día.

Semanas. Solo tenían dos semanas que habían vuelto a Gotham y los problemas ya estaban esperándolos, pero aún así, sabían que no podía irse de la ciudad. Gotham parecía que estaba en la sangre de cada una de las personas que llegaban. 

Selina llevaba dos horas encerrada en la oficina del capitán Jim, dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Las esposas que se suponía debían de detenerla de dejar la silla, se encontraba encima del escritorio después que las forzará con un pasador. El tiempo pasaba y ver a través de la ventana el caos que seguía en la estación no mejoraba su preocupación.

¿Porque no tenía noticias de Alfred y Bruce?.  Era tan complicado hacer una llamada para informarle como estaba la situación.

Cuando estaba apunto de volver a tomar asiento en la incómoda silla, los escucho. Sus voces se mezclaron en diversos volúmenes haciendo incomprensible lo que decían, pero lo suficiente para decir que estaban vivos.

La oficina se abrió y el primero en entrar fue Bruce. 

No espero a que diera una pasó más para llegar a el y abrazarlo. Estaba vivo, su corazón latía y su respiración se sentía en su mejilla, sus brazos se envolvieron en ella lo suficiente para afirmar sus pensamientos. 

Selina se sintió mas aliviada cuando   vio a Alfred afuera hablando con Jim y Harvey, tenía un par de golpes en la mejilla pero su vieja sonrisa la tranquilizó. Todos estaban vivos. El demente de Jerome no había podido llevar a cabo su plan.

—No deberías estar aquí—dijo Bruce alejándo y viéndola fijamente.

Su rostro estaba manchado de pintura banca y negras, parecía que había intentado quitársela, pero aún quedaba manchas, ¿Que había pasado?, ¿Que juego había hecho Jerome con ellos?.

—No podía quedarme en la mansión, ¿Estas bien?—preguntó y el asintió. 

Ella podía notar un cambio, una chispa nueva en sus ojos que no estaba horas atrás.

—El maldito te golpeó—levantó sus rizos viendo la zona morada—No debí haberlo permitido.

No. No iba a permitir que volviera a tomar la culpa por algo que no causó.

—Bruce. Nos salvaste, eso debería ser suficiente, ¿Que paso con Jerome?.

Una parte, mejor dicho, la mayor parte de ella quería escuchar que estaba muerto con una bala en la cabeza, que pronto estaría diez metros bajo tierra para que no pudiera molestar a nadie.

—Esta vivo—su ilusión murió—Lo van a llevar a Arkham... Yo estuve a punto de matarlo.

Selina se quedó perpleja al escuchar a Bruce.

—Pero no lo hiciste—ella lo miró antes de volverá abrazar —No lo hiciste.

—Es solo que no pienso cruzar esa línea.— el solo respondido y ella no comprendio a que se refería, si Jerome ya estaba rumbo a Arkham.


	12. Capitulo 10

Se prometió dejar a un lado las investigaciones, más no podía cumplir sus promesas cuando sentía una obligación con aquella despiadada ciudad. 

Bruce no dejaba de pensar en lo insegura que eran las calles de Gotham cada vez que miraba las noticias, menos ahora que las licencias del pingüino otorgaba poder a los delincuentes para trabajar libremente. Oswald siempre había sido un hombre peligroso. Los delincuentes de la ciudad trataban de mantener la paz o al menos no interponerse en su camino, por lo cual Bruce no entendía quien era tan valiente o estúpido, para intentar robarle la noche anterior cuándo vigilaba.

—¿Estas ocupado?—preguntó Alfred desde la puerta. Su mirada recorriendo los documentos que Bruce mantenía regados en su escritorio. 

El negó y rápidamente guardo todo en el cajón más bajo, en donde cerró con llave para que nadie más pudiera verlos. Aunque Alfred era cómplice de sus investigaciones y salidas nocturnas, el temía que Selina pudiera ver todos sus archivos de criminales. No sería difícil para ella darse cuanta que su vigilancia seguía a pensar de haber dicho que lo dejo atrás, si lo descubría se molestaría y no podía culparla. Ella había dejado los robos y la adrenalina una vez que se casaron, más el continuó en secreto sus labores después de lo ocurrido con Jerome con más fuerza que nunca.

—No. Solo no entiendo que pasó ayer—dijo Bruce colocando sus brazos atrás de su cuello en donde un dolor de estrés comenzaba a nacer—Que traes en la mano. 

—Es una invitación del pingüino—Alfred extendió el papel que rápidamente tomó y leyó. 

Era una sencilla invitación en donde solicitaban su presencia y la de su esposa para una subasta que se llamaría acabo esa noche, con cada línea que leí solo era capaz de ver una gran oportunidad para saber más de los planes del pingüino. 

—Creo que se ha presentado una gran oportunidad Alfred—dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. 

—Entonces asistirá—confirmo Alfred al ver esa mirada en el joven. 

—No dejaré escapar está oportunidad.

\------------------------------------------------------

Miro la puerta de su habitación sin tomar una decisión. No sabía si era buena idea decirle a Selina sobre la subasta, estaba a solo un par de semanas de traer a sus vidas a Helena.  
El podía podía ver un nervio mayor que la acompañaba durante todo el día, aunque Bruce quería repetirle una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, que no había nada de que preocuparse, sabía que ella odiaba sentirse vulnerable, por lo cual siempre sus palabras quedaban atrapadas en su mente. 

Abriendo la puerta ingreso a su habitación en donde Selina dormía de lado. Tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, quito sus zapatos y acostó a su lado. Cara a cara pudo ver cómo su rostro estaba cien por ciento relajado. 

Bruce no sabía si estaba asiendo lo correcto. El sentía una gran responsabilidad con Gotham, pero también con su familia. No entendía si una vez que naciera Helena, su niña, porque iba a ser niña, el podría mantener un equilibrio de ambas sin dañar ninguna. 

Son dos miedos distintos. Pensó. Moviendo un rizo del rostro de Selina. Ambos tenían sus propios miedos y demonios. Ella temía ser madre, mientras que el temía fallar como padre, pero también como vigilante. 

Todo cambio tan rápido. Ambos eran jóvenes pero tenían responsabilidades que personas de su edad no conocerían dentro de diez años. Una familia, una empresa, una vigilancia y una hija. Bruce estaba haciendo un equilibrio con todo para no fallar. 

Esa noche su objetivo era descubrir que intentaron robar al pingüino, la mejor manera de hacerlo era yendo a la subasta en donde se encontraba el criminal. 

—No se cómo catalogar que me observes cuándo intento dormir—la voz de Selina lo saco de sus pensamientos—Algo... ¿romántico o aterrador?. 

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con pesadez. El siempre había amado esa mirada salvaje que resaltaba con maquillaje, más ahora estaba natural.

—Yo lo consideraría como algo romántico. Solo deja que tu esposo disfrute de tu belleza libremente sin tener que ponerle un nombre a lo que hago.

Ella asintió sentándose en la cama. Eran las tres de la tarde y Selina aún tenía puesta la pijama. Su cabello estaba alborotado y bostezaba, las últimas dos semanas había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en la habitación. 

Bruce todas las tardes se unía a ella después de sus labores. Ambos se sentaban en la cama a ver una película o simplemente sacaban un juego de mesa, esa última actividad no le gustaba tanto al notar que Selina era realmente competitiva y quería tener los mejores lugares del mundo.

—Oswald nos a invitado a una subasta esta noche—el soltó sentándose a un lado de ella—Estaba pensando en ir.

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras.

—¿Porque?. Pensé que no te agrada Oswald—su ceja se levantó en forma de interrogación.

—No me agrada, pero veo una posibilidad para crecimiento de la empresa. Ponerme en contacto con las personas que van a estar ahí. Ya sabes, ampliar el círculo social.

—Últimamente estas muy involucrado.

Si lo estaba. Pero la mayoría del tiempo lo destinaba a sus investigaciones y vigilancia nocturna .

Todas las noches esperaba que Selina se quedará dormida y salía a la ciudad. El cansancio del embarazo la dejaba noqueada apenas se ocultaba el sol. Era en ese momento donde su respiración era profunda en donde se deslizaba en silencio y entre la oscuridad de la noche para atrapar a los delicuentes.

Selina solo se quedó pérdida viendo por la ventana, últimamente estaba más pensativa de lo normal y aunque no parecía enojada en ese momento con Bruce, una idea daba vueltas en su cabeza. Ella estaba ocultando algo, el silencio en que estaba quería decir que no lo quería compartir aún.

—¿Quieres venir—preguntó ansioso por volver a escuchar su voz.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y se levantó de la cama hasta la mesita de noche en donde lo tomó, pero ella solo vio el nombre y colgó.

—¿Quién era?—preguntó curioso al notar molestia repentina en ella.

—Nadie—dijo llevando su celular al volver a tomar asiento—Deberías ir. Además, tengo firmado mi plan de viernes por la noche—volvió a sonreír —La cual básicamente consiste en ducharme, pedir comida y ver televisión.

Trató de que sonara creíble y bien. Pero no salió del todo. 

—Mejor me quedo—cambio de plan al notar algo extraño en su comportamiento—Creo que tú plan luce mejor que el mío.

—Si estás haciendo esto por mi, no es necesario—lo beso rápido antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño—Vez a la subasta. Mi compañía cama y televisión te esperarán cuando vuelvas.

Cerro la puerta y la agua comenzó a correr.

\-----------------------------------------------------

—250 mil—dijo Bruce levantado la mano entre la multitud, siendo observando por las personas con sorpresa ante su participación. 

—A la 1... a las 2 ... a las 3... Vendido al señor Wayne—el encargado golpeó cerrando el negocio. 

—¡Genial!. Esto es lo que me refiero, me encanta el arte—grito Bruce intentando chocar su mano con Alfred, el cual un poco aturdido por su comportamiento, no reaccionó—Llegando a la casa lo voy a colocar en... Mi baño. 

La gente lo observaba sorprendidos, comentando entre ellos cada compra que hacia el joven Wayne. Las damas impresionadas por la cantidad exorbitante que gastaba, no podían dejar de hablar de la gran fortuna que poseía. 

—Amo Bruce, todos en esta habitación sabemos que es la persona más rica, no creo que tenga que comprar cada cosa que ofrezcan—dijo Alfred a su lado cuándo otra descripción de artículo se llevaba acabo. 

—Ya lo se Alfred, es solo que si compro el cuchillo que intentaron robar al pingüino la otra noche, se mirara muy sospechoso, en cambio si arrojo mi dinero sin pensar en cualquier cosa no—explicó su plan Bruce. 

—¿Cuándo pensó eso?—preguntó Alfred al notar que ahora contaban con dos pinturas, un collar y un florero. 

—Improvisación Alfred—sonrío Bruce a su amigo—Es la herramienta necesaria para un actor... Aunque tengo que admitir que me estoy divirtiendo. 

Alfred solo asintió ante lo dicho. Bruce debía de haberle contado su plan, pero fue tan espontánea la idea que no hubo tiempo, tan pronto como entraron las personas comenzaron a saludar. La mayoría de ellas eran las mismas que frecuentaban cada evento que Bruce asistían. 

Gente de dinero deambulaban por el club del pingüino con copa en mano, charlando de tonterías vánales, todas ellos esperando adquirir objetos valiosos y únicos que pudieran presumir en algún futuro, sin importarles en lo más mínimo donde un ex criminal los había conseguido. 

Bruce y Alfred llegaron tarde al club, lo cual agradeció, lo que menos quería era tener que poner su sonrisa fingida mientras la gente preguntaba sobre su vida. 

—¡Oswald!—grito Bruce tan pronto como vio al pingüino ingresar a la habitación—Mi viejo amigo. 

El pingüino un poco sorprendido al verlo se dirigió a el con una sonrisa y confusión. 

—Bruce Wayne, que sorpresa—dijo el pingüino estrechando su mano—Veo que estás saliendo más seguido estos últimos días, creo que el matrimonio te ha servido. 

—Las personas de esta ciudad se están divirtiendo... Entonces, por que yo no—dijo Bruce odiando su propia risa falsa. 

—¿Dónde está la joven señora Wayne?—preguntó pingüino al notar que Selina no estaba a su lado—No anda deambulando por ahí sola. ¿Verdad?.

—No. Esta en la mansión, se sentía cansada y no pudo acompañarnos—respondió mientras se perdía más allá de Oswald, notando a alguien conocida llegar—Barbara kean. 

Al escuchar Oswald el nombre de una de las personas que mas odiaba, volteó a la misma dirección de Bruce. 

Bárbara dirigiéndose a los tres con una gran sonrisa aquella noche, vestía elegante y imponente entre la multitud. 

A Bruce jamás le agradado Bárbara, no era para nadie una sorpresa, el todavía podía soportar más a Tabitha que a Bárbara, está última chica no lo convencía nada, su trato con ella era solo cordial por Selina. 

—Buenas noches—saludo Barbará llegando a ellos—¿Dónde está mi pequeña cat?.

—Buenas noches. Selina se sentía cansada, por eso no pudo asistir. 

—Dile que le mande saludos, ya se le extraña en el club—dijo Barbará para después retirarse unos pasos para saludar a una pareja. 

Oswald. Aventando enojo, desapareció entre las personas maldiciendo a Barbara por lo bajó. 

—Bueno. Esta noche tenemos un objeto muy especial. Es un cuchillo de embalsamiento de la tumba del rey balas. El precio de apertura comenzará en 50,000 dólares. 

Bruce estaba apunto de levantar la mano cuando su celular comenzo a vibrar. Cuando estaba a punto de contestar la voz de Barbara apareció. 

—Ofrezco 100,000 dólares—dijo levantado su blanca mano. 

—¿Qué quiere ella con la daga?—le pregunto bajo a Alfred que igualmente no tenía una idea—Ofrezco 100,000 dólares... y 1 dólar—dijo Bruce en tono burlón. 

—Señor Wayne, las ofertas tienen que ser...—más el hombre no termino de hablar porque Barbara volvió.

—Ofrezco 200,000 dólares. 

Cada vez que escuchaba a Bárbara aumentar su oferta, la necesidad de Bruce se alzaba a ser dueño de la daga. 

—Ofrezco 200,000 dólares y 1 dólar— volvió a ofrecer Bruce no perdiendo la oportunidad de burlarse de Barbara. 

La gente comenzó a reír suavemente ante lo que presenciaba, mientras que Barbará molesta se acercó a Bruce. 

—Joven Wayne. Tal vez me podrías permitir adquirir este producto—su sonrisa era demasiada falsa para ocultar la molestia que la acompaña. 

—Lo siento señorita Kean—dijo dirigiendo su mano a su pecho en forma inocente—Adelante. 

—300,000 dólares—Bárbara ofreció para adquirir el cuchillo. 

Más Bruce continuo haciendo una oferta por encima.

—300,000 dólares y 1 centavo—volvió a decir Bruce.

Ahora no ocultando la molestia, Bárbara volvió a levantar la mano aumentando su oferta. 

—500,000 dólares—dijo Barbará a Bruce—Esto ya fue suficiente mocoso. 

—Wow. Señorita Kean—dijo Bruce sonriendo superior a la criminal—Eso debe de ser mucho dinero, para alguien como usted. Ofrezco 2,000,000 de dólares. 

La gente al escuchar la cantidad exorbitante, comenzó a exclamar en sorpresa ante las ofertas de ambos asistentes. Bárbara estaba apunto de realizar otra, cuando el pingüino subió al escenario. 

—Vendido al señor Wayne—Oswald golpeó terminado el negocio. Feliz de ver derrotada a Barbará. 

Las personas tomaron un pequeño descanso para continuar, comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro platicando entre ellos, muchos sorprendidos aún por lo sucedido. 

—Bien hecho Wayne—Barbara dijo mientras daba un asentimiento y se retiraba furiosa del club. 

—Muchas felicidades joven Wayne—llegó el pingüino a su lado—Aunque yo tendría el cuchillo bien cuidado, Barbará no es una persona que acepta la derrota...

El teléfono de Bruce volvió a vibrar, tomándolo y interrumpiendo a Oswald. El nombre de Jim apareció en la pantalla. 

—Contesta amigo—dijo Oswald señalando su teléfono—Yo tengo que atender a mis invitados. Gracias por tu dinero. 

Y con asentimiento desapareció de la vista de Bruce, perdiéndose en la multitud. El teléfono volviendo a vibrar una vez más y Bruce contesto salíendo a la terraza en donde las voces de los invitados llegaban poco. 

Era una noche agradable en donde el aire fresco azotaba su cara y lo refrescaba, se encontraba en el segundo piso del club en donde podía ver el tráfico de la avenida. 

—Jim—dijo Bruce en forma de saludo al capital actual de la GCPD. 

—Por fin contestas—la voz de Jim llegó un poco acelerada, lo que hizo que una preocupación comenzará a nacer del pecho de Bruce. 

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó sin tener una idea clara de que estaba sucediendo. 

—Selina tuvo un accidente—respondió el capitán en un suspiro. 

Todo se congelo y sintió que las luces de los autos allá abajo lo cegaron. 

—De que hablas Jim. Selina está en la mansión, dijo que estaba cansada, por eso no me acompaño a la subasta—su voz subía y el señor a una buena distancia que fumaba lo observaba. 

—Bueno. Al parecer decidió salir, venía por la avenida Weston cuando una mujer en ebriedad impacto la camioneta, ahorita estoy con ella en el hospital, al parecer se le rompió la fuente... tienes que venir ya. 

Era demasiada información para procesar inmediatamente. Sintiéndose mariado coloco sus manos en la barda y apretó fuertemente hasta que sus dedos tomaron color blanco con la presión. Cerrando los ojos trato de respirar hondo tratando de convencerse de que todo iba a estar bien.

—Voy para allá—dijo colgando. 

Se dirigió con paso rápido buscando desesperadamente a Alfred. Sentía como su pecho comenzaba a arder y dolía respirar. 

Su rostro debía de estar completamente diferente al de unos momentos atrás, porque la gente lo miraba preocupada y interesada por saber a qué se debía esa expresión facial del joven. 

—Alfred tenemos que irnos—Bruce llegó a su protector que observaba una pintura por las escaleras. 

—Bruce. ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó al verlo desesperado. 

—Selina tuvo un accidente, tenemos que irnos ya.

Sin esperar una reacción del Alfred, giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida, empujando a aquellos que se atravesará en su camino.


	13. Capítulo 11

El último año parecía estar corriendo un maratón. Se sentía cansada de mirar como su viejo estilo de vida se perdía en la lejanía de la ciudad. 

—¡No puedes obligarme a dejar el club!—grito ingresando a la cocina. 

Estaba furiosa por la simple idea que cruzo por la mente de Bruce. Era una calurosa mañana en donde su short y blusa se pegaba incómodamente a su piel. Los rayos del sol que iluminaban cada rincón de la impecable cocina de Alfred, provocaba un aumento en su molestia significativamente que hacía odiar más la idea.

—No estoy diciendo que renuncies, solo dijo que no necesitas trabajar actualmente—se recargó en la puerta y la observo.

Se miraba estúpidamente bien en aquel momento que deseo lanzarle el agua que bebía. Últimamente Bruce pasaba las mañanas trabajando en la empresa Wayne, siempre que lo miraba estaba impecable con su traje negro cuando llegaba por las tarde a la mansión.

Mientras que Bruce se divertida con su empresa haciendo cualquier cosa que un joven millonario hiciera, Selina permanecía aburrida llendo de un lado a otro hasta que la noche llegará. El club Sirens era lo único que mantenía su vida entretenida y no le permitía morir de aburrimiento dentro de aquel inmenso terreno.

—Bruce. No trabajo en medio de la multitud de borrachos—le recordó tratando de no estallar en gritos—Los últimos dos meses solo me la pasó en la oficina revisando documento que Bárbara o Tabitha me dan... ni siquiera me acerco a la barra por un vaso de agua.

—Selina—trato de replicar. Pero ella tomó asiento en la mesa y hablo.

—Enserio, Bruce. Necesito hacer algo con mí tiempo, sino perderé la cabeza.

—¿Porque no tomas clases extras para mantenerte ocupada?—sugirió.

—Ya estoy tomando con Alfred cocina y con Amelia francés, creo que es suficiente. Yo quiero que permanezca actividades de mi antigua vida, no quiero dejar todo atrás, como si nunca hubiera luchado o sufrido por lo que me pertenece... Además, estoy aburrida.

El club y las chicas eran un punto importante de su vida que no podía, ni quería desaparecer. Sabía que Bruce se preocupaba por ella, siempre había sido así, pero eso no significaba que tuviera algún derecho sobre sus decisiones.

—¿Estar casada conmigo es tan aburrido?—preguntó Bruce sentándose a su lado.

—Estar casada contigo es uno de los mejores sucesos que han marcado mi vida, es solo que a veces eres demasiado... Controlador.

—¿Controlador?—parecía sorprendido.

—Si—dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio—Siempre tratas de mantener todo controlado aún cuando no está en tus manos.

—No soy controlador.

—Si lo eres.

—Talvez un poco—reconoció después de un largo tiempo—Que tal si hacemos algo para que despejes tu mente.

—¿Qué propones?—preguntó ansiosa.

Lo que más quería era dejar a un lado la discusión que podía comenzar y que no tenía intención de perder.

—No tenemos una habitación equipada, que te parece si vamos a la ciudad a adquirir un par de cosas—Bruce se levantó esperando que ella también lo hiciera_¿Que sucede?.

—Tu y yo estamos en bandos diferentes, ¿Recuerdas?—el niña y ella niño.

—Bueno. Creo que eso podemos arreglarlo, no creo que sea demasiado difícil—el ofreció su mano y ella lo miro dudosa.

Era un buen plan para ocupar las horas que quedaban hasta que la noche llegará y el club abriera. Sin pensarlo mas tomó la mano de Bruce.

\------------------------------------------------------

Selina se encontraba sentada en la cama esperando que llevara el mensaje de confirmación para bajar y abrir la puerta a su invitado aquella noche. Eran las ocho de la noche y aún no podía creer que había aceptado a la reunión. La necesidad de cancelar todo y contarle a Bruce la situación una vez que llegara de la subasta, se estaba asiendo presente al notar como su confianza disminuía. 

El aire frío que entraba libremente por la venta y el sonido de la lluvia azotando la tierra del patio, ayudaba a despejar su mente de los recuerdos dolorosos que arañaban su estabilidad emocional. 

Su plan era sencillo. Si salía dañada y las heridas comenzaban a arder de nuevo, nadie estaría a su lado para verla frágil. La invitación del pingüino a al subasta, convirtió ese día en el perfecto, para que tanto Bruce como Alfred no estuvieran aquella noche en donde podía salir rota.

"Estoy en la entrada". Leyó el mensaje recibido.

Selina se dirigió al punto de encuentro en donde la historia de su pasado comenzó a forjar sus más grandes habilidades de supervivencia, a través del cristal de la puerta vio su delgada silueta reflejándose. Era ahora o nunca. Con una mano en el picaporte y una profunda respiración, giro para encontrarse de nuevo con su pasado.

No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vió. Habían pasado los años pero ella seguía igual, su cabello era largo y estaba teñido de rubio en un estilo salvaje y liberador.

Selina no la saludo, mucho menos corrió a sus brazos como cuando era niña, solo la miro molesta mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la cocina. Era real. Estaba sucediendo y su plan se estaba esfumando con cada paso que la escuchaba dar. 

Tomó asiento en la silla más cercana que se encontraba al sentir como comenzaban a moverse las cosas de su lugar. Respiro hondo y trato de controlarse, justo a tiempo para ver a su madre ingresar. María quitó su amplio sombrero que había sido tocado por algunas gotas y lo sostuvo entre sus manos con nerviosismo.

Los mismos ojos verdes que Selina miraba cada mañana en el espejo, se encontraba en su madre recorriendo cada lugar de la cocina.

—Estoy realmente sorprendida—dijo recargando en la pared—Es un lujoso lugar para vivir ... Por cierto te ves encantadora embarazada, me sorprendí mucho cuando escuché que mi hija estaba casada con Bruce Wayne y pronto sería madre. Fuiste muy lista al buscar a alguien como el, tiene una gran fortuna y su apellido es reconocido por...

Su voz seguía siendo la misma y Selina solo deseo en silencio a cualquier persona superior, que su madre se callara y dejara a un lado la insinuación.

—No estoy con Bruce por su dinero—escupió enojada doblando sus brazos de manera defensiva—Jamás lo he estado. ¿Que quieres?.

—No quise decir eso—inmediatamente se mostró arrepentida—Aún así me da gusto que tengas una buena vida. Escuché que eres socia de un club por tus propios medios... Quiero hablar Selina, eso es todo.

—¿Porque ahora?, ¿Porque después de tantos años?—preguntó como si no le importará.

Pero era todo lo contrario. Ella cubría su urgencia y necesidad de saber la verdad, con una capa fría de tonalidad. Si su madre hubiera estado frente a ella unos meses después de haberse marchado, la hubiera perdonado fácilmente y corrido a sus brazos.

—Lo siento. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuve pensado en ti, cuanto te amo. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo mamá?—dijo molesta y herida—¿Porque te fuiste.

Esa pregunta durante años la estuvo devorando a no tener respuesta. ¿Porque su madre la había abandonado?.

Ella se culpo cuando era solo una niña. Pensaba que había sido su culpa. ¿Había hecho un berrinche?, ¿Había roto algún objeto?. ¿Porque su madre no estaba a su lado mientras lloraba por un abrazo?. 

—He tenido una vida difícil, Selina—espero años para una respuesta, pero definitivamente no esa.

—Yo también. Desde que era niña me encontré sola peleando con la crueldad de Gotham, por qué mi madre me abandono.

—Tenía que correr Selina. La ley me estaba acoralando y no podía hacerlo con una niña de cinco años.

—Era tú niña—le recordó—Y si podías. Yo jamás le haría eso a mí hijo, si realmente amas no abandonas y dañas.

Porque había dolido más no verla a su lado sosteniendo su mano, que pasar días sobreviviendo en las calles de Gotham.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí y quiero decirte que lo lamento.

—Es bueno saberlo. Ahora puedes irte de la ciudad y de mi vida—dijo señalando la puerta de la cocina—Sin mal no recuerdo en tus mensajes decías que estabas viviendo en Europa, si te vas ahora mismo puedes tomar el tren que te llevará a la siguiente parada.

—Selina—volvió a suplicar.

—Adiós—dijo decidida.

No podía creer nada de lo que dijera. Eran tantos años que desconocía quien podía estar escondida detrás de cada palabra.

—El taxi que me trajo se marcho—dijo María tomando asiento frente a ella. 

Su madre se estaba acercando cada vez a traves de la mesa, podía notar su intención de tomar sus manos, pero ella no deseaba saber que se sentía ser esa niña que guardaba la calidez de su contacto en los recuerdos. Ella se levantó justo a tiempo para que la mano de su madre cayera sobre la mesa.

—Te pediré un taxi—le informo llendo al teléfono que colgaba a un lado del refrigerador y marcaba el número—Hola buena noches. Deseo pedir servico...

—Lo siento señorita_la voz de una joven aburrida apareció en la línea—Pero en este momento no hay servicios. Las unidades están recibiendo mantenimiento mientras que las disponibles se encuentran en servicio... Si quiere puede proporcionar la dirección para ponerla en lista de espera.

—¿Tiempo estimado?—preguntó con la esperanza de que fueran minutos.

—Tres horas aproximadamente. La intensa lluvia a aumentado nuestra demanda, si aún quiere el servicio podría porfavor proporcionar la dirección.

Tres horas era demasiado tiempo para estar junto a María. Ella no quería que Bruce llegara de la subasta y la viera ahí. El comenzaría a involucrarse, siempre lo hacía y lo que menos deseaba era que ambos se relacionaran.

Tomando una decisión colgó. Sintiendo como su madre seguía sus pasos, Selina tomó las llaves de su camioneta para llevarla a la central de Gotham. 

—Vamos—le dijo a su madre que se miraba confundida—Te llevará a la central.

—Me parece una excelente idea—dijo María no logrando esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción—Tendremos tiempo para poder conversar.

—Me gusta el silencio—dijo señalando la puerta para que avanzará.

Iba a ser un trayecto largo que esperaba soportar.

\----------------------------------------------------

Fue más estresante de lo pensó.

Recorrieron las primeras dos tiendas departamentales de la ciudad sin comprar nada. Tanto Bruce como ella parecían esperar que los objetos se iluminarán como por arte de magia, para saber que debían comprar. 

—Creo que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado—dijo Selina viendo cómo permanecía igual de quietos en la tercera tienda.

—Tu crees.

—Por eso tomaremos un plan establecido y llevado acabó tiempo atrás—dijo Selina colocándose frente a Bruce—El plan de Barbara con Gordon.

—Barbara y Gordon, ¿Ellos que tienen que ver aquí?—preguntó confundido.

—Ellos no. Me refiero a la pequeña Barbara Gordon, nuestra Babs—aclaro ella—Hubiera sido muy raro decir el plan de Barbara que empleo con Barbara.

—Entonces deberías de haber dicho, el plan de kean o la loca kean que empleo con Barbara... ¡Auch!—exclamo Bruce a Selina cuando lo golpeó en el hombro—Están bien, pero de qué plan hablas.

—Sabemos que en un principio Barbara y Jim estaban llendo en sentidos contrario, pero ellos se adaptaron para obtener lo mejor para Babs.

—No pienso que esten del todo adaptados. Jim todavía está enojado porque kean saco a Barbara de la ciudad.

—Fue lo mejor Bruce. Los delicuentes quieren matar tanto a Barbara como a Jim, cada uno por razones diferentes, pero aún así los quieren matar—dijo Selina empezando a caminar por el pasillo principal—Babs está mejor fuera de la ciudad, además, Barbara me dijo que espera traerla en los próximos meses, al parecer volverá a su antiguo departamento... Ahora Tabitha va a tener mucho más espacio en el club.

—Me parecer bien. Jim la extraña y odia no poder ir a verla todos los días. ¿Cual es el plan entonces?—preguntó Bruce volviendo a enfocar en el tema principal.

—Tu y yo. Al igual que Jim y Barbara en su momento, somos primerizos en todo este asunto—tomó el carrito más cercano y se dirigió al inicio del primer pasillo. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Bruce continuó—¿No te das cuenta verdad?... Estamos analizando demasiado las cosas, así que dejemos de ser unos analistas y solo vallamos recorriendo cada pasillo tomando lo primero que creamos que necesitara el.

—O ella—dijo Bruce estando de acuerdo y reafirmando su posición.

—El o ella—colaboro Selina sonriendo —Despejemos nuestras mente y dejemos que nos guíe ese famoso instinto paternal del que tanto discutimos en Suiza.

Entonces empezaron a recorrer el primer pasillo. Un paso, nada. Dos pasos, nada. Tres pasos, Bruce se detuvo y tomo una lámpara, recibiendo una mirada de asombro por parte de Selina al notar su inmediata desicion.

—Toda habitación de un niño debe estar iluminaba por estrellas—dijo aclarando su primera elección. 

Selina estando de acuerdo continuó empujando el carrito. Cuatro pasos, nada. Cinco pasos y su mano lo tomo.

Tan pronto como lo apretó en su mano y el sonido de cuacuar apareció, Selina supo que debían de lanzarlo junto a la primera compra.

—Todo niño debe de tener un pato de plástico a la hora de bañarse—dijo Selina a Bruce.

—Hemos dado menos de diez pasos y faltan treinta pasillos. ¿Estamos ejecutando bien el plan?—preguntó Bruce sonriendo levemente.

—Mientras tus bolsillos queden vacíos al final del dia, creo que será una afirmación—respondió Selina dando dos pasos más para detenerse de nuevo.

—Creo que necesitaremos otro carrito—dijo el a su lado tomando la almohada de elefante que ella pensaba elegir.

\-----------------------------------------------------

¿Cuánto duró el silencio?. Dos minutos. Dos minutos había imaginado Selina que se encontraba sola en su camioneta mientras se dirigía a Gotham, siendo su única compañía el sonido de la lluvia y su canción favorita.

—¿Como es el?, ¿Como lo conociste?— preguntó su madre ansiosa. Pero ella la ignoro—Sabes, durante mucho tiempo ví noticias sobre Bruce Wayne en el periódico. Siempre se encontraba en las portadas elegante y serio, era imposible que me lo imaginara reíendo o sonriendo en un día normal. Entiendo que pasó una infancia difícil, todo el mundo sabe que tuvo que ver morir a su padres cuando era solo un niño, pensé que a eso se debía su frialdad en las portadas, pero luego apareciste tu... Me sorprendí al verte esa mañana en la portada. Estabas hermosa.

Estiro su mano para tocar uno de sus rizos. Selina al sentir la calidez se movió un poco para alegarse de su contacto.

—Te reconocí al instante, Selina. Tu rostro poseían esos rasgos infantiles de mi niña aún—continuó María alejando su mano y volviendo a su antigua posición—Entonces ví un cambio en Bruce Wayne, por primera vez sonría y había alegría en su vida. Ambos estaban saliendo de una recaudación de fondos sin mal no lo recuerdo. El tomaba tu mano cuando bajaban las escalares de aquel lugar, te miraba con ese brillo en los ojos que no había logrado captar ningúna fotografía anterior.

—Como lamento que ese periódico terminará en tus manos—dijo Selina bajo notando levemente como sus palabras herían a su madre.

—Fue lo mejor que me sucedió. Ver a mi bella hija tomado de la mano de aquel joven que la observaba como algo único, era lo mínimo que esperaba después todo el sufrimiento que tuviste que pasar.

—Sufrimiento que mi madre comenzó para iniciar.

—Si no me hubiera marchado, seguramente estarías en otro camino donde Bruce Wayne no sería parte.

Tenía razón María. La muerte de los Wayne siempre sería parte de la historia de Bruce, era un acontecimiento que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano y nadie podía cambiarlo. 

Pero si María nunca se hubiera marchado, entonces seguramente jamás terminaría en aquel callejón donde su vida comenzó a entrelazarse con la Bruce. Ellos simplemente no serían nada. No tendrían ninguna clase de relación en aquella ciudad. 

El solo sería un joven rico que miraría en las portadas cada fin de semana. Talvez algún día sus vidas se toparia, pero sería nada más para compartir un momento. Esa noche Bruce estaría borrado y ella podría ver la oportunidad de robar su reloj o cartera. Seguramente ambos se besarían, pero no significaría nada para ninguno de ellos, tan pronto como la noche terminará volverían cada uno a tomar su camino en donde los días, meses o años, no les permitiría reconocerse de nuevo.

—Es listo y maduro para su edad—dijo Selina. Por alguna razón antes de que volviera a desaparecer María de su vida, quería que conociera algo de Bruce—A tenido que pasar por un montón de basura, pero eso no lo convertio en un insensible millonario sin corazón... Siempre trata de hacer lo correcto, se a involucrado en situación en donde su vida a estado en riego y tienen una necesidad urgente por mejorar Gotham.

—Me hubiera encantado concerlo, parece ser un joven agradable y respetuoso—dijo María tomando su bolso al notar como empezaban a estar más cerca de la estación—No sabía de nuestra reunión esta noche, ¿Cierto?.

—No—respondió Selina estacionándose—Bruce siempre se involucra más de lo que debe en mis asuntos, es por eso que hemos tenido varios problemas, nuestras formas de solucionarlos es muy distintas.

La lluvia caía intensamente y las personas corrían con maletas en manos para tratar de resguardarse. El ambiente en automóvil comenzo a sentirse más incómodo de lo que fue en un principio.

—Bueno. Es momento de me marché de nuevo, estaré al pendiente de los periódicos para conocer el rostro de mi nieto cuando nazca—dijo su madre y sus palabras parecían conservar una droga de calma y dolor que llegaba hasta sus oídos. 

Selina tenía fuertemente tomado el volante con ambas manos. Su mirada se encontraba fija en árbol lejano que movía sus delgados brazos verdosos a causa del fuerte viento. 

—Adios—dijo secamente a María al escuchar como abría la puerta.

—Espero que en algún momento me puedas perdonar sinceramente, Selina. Porque realmente lo lamento—dijo inclinándose hacia ella. 

Selina fácilmente podía moverse para evitar que se acercará más, pero por alguna razón que desconocía no lo hizo. 

Sus delgados labios se posaron sobre su mejilla derecha y ella sintió esa calidez que por tanto tiempo estuvo evitando. Pensó que tendría la fuerza para empujarla, pero no fue así, solo se vió envuelta en su dulce embriaguez que la transportó años atrás.

—Te amo—escucho cuando se alejaba—Espero que tengas una buena vida con tu familia.

Y sin más, salió del automóvil. La puerta azotando hizo reaccionar a Selina. Ella se encontraba sorprendida por la muestra de afecto que no se vio capaz de rechazar. 

Encendió el automóvil y dejo caer su pie en el acelerando, dió un último vistazo a su madre por el espejo retrovisor. María se encontraba quieta fuera de la estación solo viendo a su dirección.

Su plan había fallado. Se estaba rompiendo y podía sentir como las capas frías se estaban derritiendo. Su corazón empezó acelerarse y sus ojos a empañarse. Sin poder soportar más, comenzó a llorar tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

Selina siempre tuvo que avanzar para dejar los malos recuerdos atrás. Esa noche tendría que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiará, imagino que al cruzará la avenida se recuperaría y volviera a ser la misma. Solo quería llegar a la mansión y meterse baja las sábanas a esperar a Bruce, tenía la urgencia de comprobar que seguia en su vida, que no se había marchado también.

Cuando el semáforo cambio a verde, aceleró. Con un rápido vistazo a su reloj observó que llegaría justo a tiempo, nadie sospecharía que había abandonado su cama aquel viernes. 

Todo lo vivido en las últimas horas sería un secreto. Pero de nuevo sus planes volvían a caer como un castillo de arena al primer golpe.

Ella había tenido muchos mareos los primeros meses. Odiaba como tenía que detenerse de lo primero que encontraba para no sentir la sensación de movimiento, pero esa noche fue distinto, sintió un brusco movimiento y pedazos de vidrio rozando su cuerpo mientras todo comenzaba a girar por varios intensos segundos, para después su cabeza impactar una última vez contra el asiento del automóvil en forma brusca. 

El aire frío y la lluvia ingresaban por las ventanas rotas. Selina volteó a un lado para ver cómo una camioneta roja se encontraba a unos metros delante completamente destrozada de en frente. 

Podía escuchar mucho ruido fuera, pero todo eran palabras sin sentido. 

Una mujer de traje bajo de la camioneta destruida y se dirigió a ella con rostro asustado. No entendía que pasaba, porque comenzaba a sentir sueño y sentía una calidez en su cuerpo.

Su mano se alzó y se sorprendió al notar rasguños que se espacian sobre su piel, un poco confundida la dirigió hasta el lado derecho de su rostro solo para notar como era manchada por sangre. 

No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Solo quería recargar la cabeza en el asiento mientras dormía por un momento.


	14. Capítulo 12

Escuchaba como decían su nombre en la lejanía. La voz masculina parecía familiar y por alguna razón, la relaciono inmediatamente con problemas. Porque nunca podía escuchar la voz alegre de Jim Gordon, porque siempre tenía que estar dando órdenes y su tono tenía que ser molesto. Ahora. ¿En que problema se había metido?, ¿Porque no la dejaban dormir un poco más?.

La oscuridad era agradable. Ella siempre había amado cuando la oscuridad caía sobre Gotham y la luz de luna le permitía ver su sombra reflejándose por los callejones. 

Selina corría libremente saltando de tejado en tejado con el único objetivo de llegar a su amigo. La ciudad esa noche había sido generosa, mientras descendía del tejado y comenzaba adentrarse al familiar callejón, sus ágiles manos contaban el dinero robado de aquel señor. Setenta dólares. Una decepción de robo al tener en cuenta que tuvo que correr durante varios minutos, después de ser perseguida por el uniformado.

Selina estaba tan perdida con su ganancia que no se percatado que su amigo de ojos melancólicos se encontraba frente a ella, su suave roce contra su pierna izquierda la hizo reaccionar. Ellos tenían una rutina que siempre era llevada acabó de la misma manera, Selina saco su pequeño recipiente y vacío su parte correspondiente de leche, el gato como todas las noches comenzó a devorar su porción para terminar con una muestra de afecto en forma de ronroneo, el gato color negro desapareció saltando por los contenedores de basura, con un silencio y elegancia que envidio.

Selina no espera obtener nada más. El dinero que se encontraba en su bolsillo de chaqueta le permitiría comer al día siguiente, ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por buscar un lugar donde dormir el resto de la noche.

Sus pasos la dirigían a la salida del callejón cuando risas aparecieron, una melodía de felicidad se mezcló en diversas tonalidades de voces, con una urgencia de conocer el motivo de la alegre discusión, subió a lo más alto de la escalera de incendio donde podría ver a las personas.

—Buena actuación y buena música, ¿Que opinas?—preguntó una mujer con tono cariñoso.

—Yo opino igual que papá, fue un poco estúpido—dijo un joven.

¿Porque conozco esa voz?. Se preguntó Selina acercándose más a la barandilla para obtener una mejor visión, pero la sombra que desprendían ambos edificios solo le permitían escuchar los pasos y las voces.

—¿Estúpido?. No uses esa palabra—un hombre mayor lo regaño para después reír—Pero si, fue algo estúpido.

Había líneas imaginarias en su celebró tratando de conectarse, una historia que conocía se estaba uniendo en aquel momento llena de dulces y dolorosos recuerdos.

—Ustedes son tan severos—volvio a hablar la mujer. 

No era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, años atrás en aquel mismo callejón se estableció esa conversación. Selina miró directamente al charco de agua que se exparcia sobre la calle y que le permitía ver su reflejo. Ella no era una niña que se escondía en la escalera de incendió, solo una joven de diecinueve años que estaba formando una vida a lado del hijo de Thomas y Martha Wayne.

—Bruce— susurro levantando el rostro para verlo dar el primer paso fuera de las sombras.

Tampoco era un niño, solo un joven maduro que caminaba alegremente con sus padres después de tener una salida familiar.

Otros pasos aparecieron en el callejón y solo eran cuestión de segundos para que la vida de Bruce cambiará para siempre, podía recordar cómo el dolor comenzaría a romper su corazón y sus rodillas se doblaría en medio de los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, con un grito desgarrador de impotencia y perdida.

No podía permitir que eso pasará, dejaría esa noche a un lado su egoísmo y salvaría a los Wayne. 

Selina estaba decidida a que ese disfrazado asalto no se llevará acabo, pensaba saltar encima del hombre para derribarlo y no permitirle que su arma se alzará contra ellos, pero sus pies no respondieron la acción planeada. 

Ella trato de saltar, correr o moverse del lugar donde se encontraba parada, pero sus pies parecían pegados a la escalera de incendió. 

—Su dinero—dijo el supuesto asaltante a la familia Wayne.

—No hay problema—respondió Thomas con calma—Coperaremos, no hay motivo para que alguien salga herido está noche.

Selina tomó su pierna derecha con ambas manos y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo jaló hacia arriba, esperando que se despegará de cualquier cosa que no le permitía moverse.

—¡Bruce!—grito desesperada entre lágrimas al ver como Marta entregaba su collar al asesino.

Sus esfuerzos por salvar a los Wayne estaba siendo un fracaso. El sonido de las familiares perlas al desprenderse, fue señal de que todo está perdido. 

El asaltante levanto su arma hacia Marta Wayne y disparó, solo le bastó un segundo más para apuntar y terminar con la vida de Thomas Wayne, que se encontraba sorprendido al notar como caía el cuerpo de su esposa contra el piso húmedo. 

No podía soportar escucharlo, mucho menos observarlo una vez más. Selina dejo de luchar y solo fue capaz de permitir que sus propias rodillas se doblarán en forma de perdida, colocando cada mano en sus respectivos oídos, cerró los ojos y espero. Su grito la hizo sentir culpable, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y un dolor tanto  físico como emocional nació, su mano se dirigió a lo bajo de su espalda donde ardía fuertemente.

En una perfecta combinación de dolor, ambos gritaron en aquel oscuro callejón donde sus voces se mezclaron en perdida y dolor.

Selina abrió un poco los ojos y se dió cuenta de que no estaba en el callejón. Parte del dolor que había sentido era sólo el resultado de una horrible pesadilla, pero el ardor y su corazón martillado dentro de su pecho, era real.

Sus párpados se sentían pesados, por unos segundos no fue capaz de recordar nada, pero luego los recuerdo llegaron con claridad a su mente. Una mujer la había enviado a dar vueltas en su camioneta cuando atravesaba la avenida después de dejar a su madre en la estación, pero eso no tenía sentido, María debería de estar en un tren que la llevara fuera de Gotham, no a su lado.

—Van a estar bien, Selina—dijo su madre acariciando sus rizos con delicadeza.

Quería decirle que se alejara mientras tomaba su mano y la lanzaba fuera de su camino, pero al percatarse de la humedad en el interior de sus piernas, el simple gesto de su madre la tranquilizo.

María Kyle se encontraba sosteniendo su mano derecha sentada en una... ¿Ambulancia?, Jim Gordon a un lado de ella cerraba su celular.

—Bruce no contesta—le dijo a María bajó—Pero seguiré intentando cuando lleguemos al hospital, falta poco.

Ella no estaba preparada para eso, no ese noche donde había mentido, sufrido y revivido momentos de su pasado.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—dijo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de que la oscuridad no la consumirá de nuevo.

—Vas a estar querida—dijo María y su voz quería desaparecer de nuevo—Solo no te duermas, habla conmigo y dime algo lindo, por ejemplo ¿Como se va a llamar mi nieto?.

No quería hablar con su madre, pero tampoco quería ser conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de aquella ambulancia.

—No sabemos el sexo. Bruce y yo queríamos que fuera sorpresa, pero podría ser—dijo Selina sintiendo de nuevo cansancio—Podría ser Helena o Nicolás, eso fue lo que acordamos en el restaurante chino.

—Son lindos nombres—dijo su madre riendo suavemente.

\--------------------------------------------------------

¿Donde estás?. Se preguntó Bruce caminando por la oscuridad de su habitación.

Minutos atrás se había estirado para envolver a Selina en un abrazo familiar mientras dormía, más su mano cayó sobre el espacio vacío de su esposa. lnmediatamente hizo a un lado las sábanas y se dirigió por instinto a la venta, donde muchas ocasiones fue utilizada por Selina como si fuera una puerta, para la tranquilidad de Bruce la venta estaba cerrada.

Ellos habían discutido de nuevo esa mañana cuando Bruce le dijo que dejara de trabajar. Selina odiaba que le dijeran que tenía o no que hacer, para Bruce no era ninguna sorpresa que se hubiera dirigido a trabajar esa noche al club, solo para llevarle la contraria.

Ella amaba la libertad en todas sus formas posibles, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo tonto que era ponerse en riego trabajando en club o recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en su estado actual. Ella estaba embarazada de seis meses, no podía simplemente salir de la mansión en la noche para trabajar en un lugar donde siempre tenía peleas, drogas y bebidas, solo para llevarle la contraria. 

El solo quería protegerla, porque era tan difícil de entender.

Bruce estaba molesto cuando llegó a la primera planta de la mansión, se maldijo así mismo por no sentir cuando Selina se levantó de la cama. El tenía la intención de manejar directamente al club para traerla de vuelta, sus argumentos estaban bien planteados en su mente para cuando se le lanzará encima, por poner control sobre ella. 

Su mano estaba tomando el picaporte de la puerta principal cuando el ruido llego, con pasos silenciosos y tomando un atizador de la chimenea, camino a la fuente de sonido.

Las alarmas de la mansión no se habían activado. Los delicuentes debía ser lo suficientemente hábiles para saltar un sistema de seguridad altamente calificado. 

El nacimiento del ruido provenía de la cocina y la luz estaba descaradamente encendida. Bruce desde la puerta con el atizador fuertemente apretado en las manos, camino unos pasos hasta que una lata de comida salió rodando.

—Sabes que no hay comida real aquí ¿Verdad?—la voz de Selina apareció en la habitación.

El no ocultó su sorpresa cuando bajo el atizador, se suponía que estaba trabajando para llevarle la contraria como cada vez que discutían respecto al club. 

—Selina. ¿Que estás haciendo?— preguntó tranquilo al ver como estaba en la mansión y no poniendo sus vidas en peligro.

—Tengo hambre—confesó levantándose—Creo que tengo que acompañar a Alfred al supermercado, ese hombre no tiene nada compatible en este momento para nosotros.

—Hay galletas de avena en la lata azul —señalo arriba del refrigerador. 

Pero ella no se dirigió alegremente a tomar un par de galletas como tenía planeado que haría. 

—¿Que?—pregunto confundido ante su mirada verde molesta.

—¡Quiero comida real Bruce!. Comida real—volvió a decirle—No galletas de avena.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana— esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para volver a la cama. Estaba cansado y enojado consigo mismo al haber desconfiado de ella.

Selina no se movió y comenzó a buscar en la diversas alacenas, alzándose en puntas alcanzo los más altos almacenes, para comprobar que no había compatible.

—Quiero comida china—dijo cerrando la alacenas y volviéndose a el—Vamos por comida china a la ciudad.

—¿Ahora?—pregunto dudoso al creer que solo estaba jugando—No creo que vendan comida china a esta hora.

—La venden al norte de ciudad. El establecimiento Jack está abierto la veinticuatro horas—Selina tomó las llaves de su automóvil y se las lanzo.

—¿Ese es un loco antojo?—preguntó Bruce tomando las llaves en aire.

—Si lo es o no lo es, solo sé que quiero comida china—respondió Selina llendo directamente a salida sin importarle en los más mínimo salir de la mansión en pijama.

La comida china no es tan mala. Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por Bruce al seguir a Selina. 

Días atras ella estaba comiendo cosas mucho mas extrañas que Bruce no era capaz de nombrar, cada vez que imaginaba ese pollo cubierto de mermelada de fresa le provocaba náuseas. 

Recorrer Gotham por la noche siempre sería algo que Selina disfrutaría con la mayor alegría, en todo el trayecto que hicieron en el automóvil podía notar como sonreía animadamente, movíendo sus brazos y rizos al ritmo de la música. Esa ciudad poseía una fascinación en sus calles que se mezclaba con el aire y las personas consumía con la mejor disposición. Ellos no eran la excepción. Había tragedia y dolor en cada esquina, pero eso no quitaba su interés en volver a la ciudad una vez más.

Cuando bajaron del automóvil el aroma de comida los recibió de la mejor manera. El establecimiento de Jack estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas tal y como decía, para todos aquellos que quisieran disfruta una cena nocturna en Gotham.

—Buenas noches—saludo alegremente Selina al señor mayor—Platillo número cinco porfavor.

—¿Para comer aquí o para llevar?— preguntó el señor sirviendo.

—Para comer aquí.

Bruce recorrió el gran establecimiento y solo vio a un oficial comiendo en una mesa de esquina leyendo un periódico. 

Selina tomó su mano y dirigió hasta la mesa cuadrada aún lado de la puerta. Una de las debilidades más notables de Selina, era la comida, pero esa noche ese simple platillo parecía que seria su perdición cuando dió el primer bocado.

—¡Esto sabe genial!—exclamo Selina frente a el—¿Quieres probar?.

—Estoy bien—el rechazo algo de aquel gran platillo.

—Solo dilo y ya—dijo Selina observándolo a través de un rizo mientras comía—Desde hace tiempo quieres decir algo pero te lo estás guardado.

—Haz mejorado mucho en leerme.

—Es fácil y extraño hacerlo—dijo ella en forma de queja.

—Es solo que cuando veníamos pensaba en que podríamos tener un nombre planeado.

—Falta tres meses—dijo Selina con algo parecido a nervios que trato de ocultar.

—Ya pasaron seis, creo que tres no son nada.

Selina dejo de comer y doblo sus brazos sobre la mesa. Ella lo miró y Bruce solo disfruto el deleite de su mirada verde.

—Tienes alguna idea.

—Asi es, ¿Y tú?.

—Posiblemente—respondió sonriente. Ella lo estaba estudiando por un momento, inclinando su cabeza como si eso ayudara a adivinar el nombre que Bruce tenía, al notar que su esfuerzo era inútil continuó comiendo derrotada—¿Cual es?.

—Helena—el nombre se sintió adecuado al decirlo—Su origen es griego, comúnmente también se traduce como brillante, deslumbrante o resplandeciente. 

—¡Wow!. Es demasiado perfecto. Me gusta, definitivamente me gusta—dijo Selina estando de acuerdo con su opción.

—¡Genial!. Estoy seguro que tienes  uno en mente—estaba ansioso por conocer en qué nombre había pensado.

—En algo concordamos ambos y son en los nombres de origen griego—dijo Selina clavando su tenedor en las verduras. Lo miro sonriendo—Estaba pensando en Nicolás, el cual significa pueblo victorioso, de algún modo lo relaciono contigo y la necesidad de salvar Gotham.

—Helena o Nicolás. Creo que son perfectos—dijo Bruce estando satisfecho y robando una verdura del platillo de Selina.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Antes de que abriera lo ojos puedo sentir su tacto familiar envolviendo su mano con la calidez exacta que necesita para soportar el frio de Gotham. Selina voltio su rostro y lo miro fijamente. Bruce está sentado junto a su cama con rostro aliviado al verla de nuevo despierta.

—Hola—saludo llevando su mano hasta sus labios para depositar un beso en sus nudillos envenenados—Que bueno es ver de nuevo esa mirada. ¿Como te sientes?

—Siento como si un camión de dos toneladas hubieran pasado encima de mi cuerpo. ¿Cuando llegaste?, ¿Como está el?—pregunto preocupada al recordar cómo la llevaron al quirófano.

Desde el trascurso de la ambulancia al hospital, Selina se encontró entre la luz y la oscuridad. Ella respiraba hondo y sujetaba fuertemente los rieles de la camilla al ir aumentando el dolor de su cuerpo, fue cuando atravesó las puertas de la sala correspondiente donde varios uniformados blancos la tendieron y una mujer inyectó algo que durmió el dolor de su espalda.

Todo después de ahí fue borroso y el tiempo corrió de manera distinta a la que estába acostumbrada, podía escuchar claramente como hablaban los médicos y enfermeras junto al sonido metálico. 

A Selina no le importa que le estaban haciendo a su cuerpo, solo quería saber que su hijo estaba bien, había tenido la peor suerte esa noche y la culpa recaía al recordar sus acciones.

Selina se estaba culpando en medio de aquella habitación por mentirle a Bruce de la reunión con su madre, ella solo pensó que no había necesidad de que se preocupara, pero todo se transformo en un gran error y estar ahí esa noche simplemente lo reafirmaba. 

Una persona más entro a la sala, era solo una mancha sin forma para Selina de color azul que se dirigía a ella con desicion, pensó que el hombre le informaría malas noticas, pero solo se inclinó hacia ella y susurro en su oído para que solo se  enfocará en el.

—Ya me pusieron al tanto de la situación, van a estar bien—la voz de Bruce la tranquilizó.

Quería que su cuerpo reaccionara para poder quitar esa mascarilla de oxígeno que cubría su boca y nariz, decirle que lo lamentaba. 

Sus palabras, pensamientos y acciones quedaron estancadas solo en su mente cuando Bruce se acercó y beso su frente. El no parecía enojado, solo aliviado y uno minutos después emocionado.

Ella tambien se sintió así cuando lo escucho. Estaba llorando. Estaba vivo. Fue suficiente para dejar de luchar contra la oscuridad y permitirse descansar. 

—Llegue casi al final para ver la—dijo sonriendo—Esta perfectamente sana y hermosa, no deben de tardar en traerla.

—¿Ella?—preguntó Selina a Bruce sonriendo—¿Mi instinto materno a fallado?.

—Si, al parecer el paterno ganó está vez. Helena Wayne Kyle, es un hermoso nombre, ¿No crees?.

—Creo que es un perfecto nombre—respondió Selina aliviada al saber que estaba bien—¿Entonces la pudiste ver?. 

—No del todo, se la llevaron rápidamente para revísala.

—Bruce, lo siento—se disculpó al no poder soportar mas la culpa que carcomía su interior—Está noche tuve una reunión con mi madre, sé que debería de haberte dicho pero simplemente no podía.

—Ya lo sé, tú madre esta en la sala de espera junto Alfred. Me contó todo lo que sucedió—lo que menos quería era que ellos tuvieran alguna clase de relación, pero de nuevo fallo—No fue tu culpa Selina, no eras tú la que iba manejando en ebriedad.

—Aun así, no confíe en ti. Si te hubiera dicho entonces seguramente nada de esto hubiera pasado.

 —Posiblemente, pero no te culpo de nada—rectifico claramente para que sus palabras quedarán claras—Sabía que me estabas ocultando algo antes de que fuera a la subasta, pero jamás cruzo por mi mente que fuera algo referente a tu madre.

—Pensé que la superaría al enfrentarla, pero a sido todo lo contrario—la lágrimas comenzaban a  quemar su visión—Me abandono cuando era solo una niña y aún así una parte mía la sigue queriendo.

—Es familia Selina, siempre habrá un lazo aunque intentes eliminarlo—dijo Bruce observándola fijamente y comprendió que de alguna forma se refería a su padres—Siempre estará ahí. 

—Pero es tan difícil perdonar.

—Es lo más difícil que cualquiera de nosotros tenemos que hacer en esta vida, Selina— comenzo a decir Bruce involucrando se como tanto ella temió —Pero ella vino a Gotham por ti, talvez está sea tu última oportunidad para volver atrás y perdonar.

—Maria es una estafadora, ¿No lo ves?—le dijo a Bruce pero sus palabras eran más dirigidas así misma.

—Todavía es tu madre. Aleja a María ahora y quizás nunca la vuelvas a ver.

Las palabras de Bruce era ciertas. Su madre había ido a buscarla para pedirle perdón, una pequeña parte deseaba no volver a saber nada de ella, pero la mayor parte deseaba y quería que forma parte de su vida como cuando era niña.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera entro con un bulto rosado en sus brazos, sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos. 

—Es ella—dijo Selina con un aumento de nervios.

—Si. Ahora bien. ¿A quién se la entrego primero?—les pregunta la enfermera con una sonrisa.

—A Selina—respondió Bruce señalando con la cabeza.

Al igual que ella parecía nervioso y emocionado desde su lugar. Selina solo asintió estando de acuerdo con la decisión de Bruce.

Se sentía frágil y expuesta como nunca en su vida cuando la enfermera coloco a Helena en sus brazos. Selina sonrío y recorrió con su dedo el delicado rostro de su hija, la palabra se escucha extraña pero correcta en su mente, ella no tenía  intención de ser una mala madre como María. Helena era pequeña y hermosa, con un color rosado en las mejillas y un intenso cabello color negro, sus ojos eran pequeños pero podía notar el mismo color azul de Bruce. ¿Como podía amarla tanto en pocos minutos?. ¿Porque su pequeña mano contra su pecho la hacía morir de protección?.

Bruce se levanto de la silla y rodeo la cama hasta colocarse al otro lado, para sentarse junto a ella en el espacio libre. Selina lo miro y solo pudo verlo perdido observando a Helena con ese amor que hacía resaltar las cualidades que amaba. Bruce iba a ser un padre increíble, podía saberlo fácilmente en aquel momento, pero ¿ella podría serlo? si no era siquiera capaz de darle una oportunidad a su madre.

Bruce envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola lo más posible a él y Selina permitió  su cercanía para recargar su cabeza en en su hombro.

La enfermera se retiró. Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo Alfred ingreso alegre, mientras que en la puerta María los observába fijamente.

Si ella cometía un error en algún futuro con Helena, esperaba que su hija le diera una oportunidad para demostrar su arrepentimiento. Talvez era momento de perdonar en verdad y darle una oportunidad, con una señal invito a su madre a la reunión familiar.


	15. Capítulo 13

No tenía intención de robarle a su esposo esa tarde, solo aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar en el estudio, para conseguir la daga que tanto Barbara necesitaba, mientras Bruce se encontraba trabajando en la empresa.

Su principal objetivo cuando ingreso, era buscar los papeles correspondientes del club. Tabitha un día atrás la presionó por teléfono para que se los llevará lo antes posible a su oficina, al parecer quería revisarlos una última vez para realizar mejoras antes de irse de la ciudad. Galavan ese año se encargaría de renovar cada uno de los contratos con los proveedores, antes de que expirarán. 

La oportunidad se presento esa tarde para obtener ambos encargos; documentos y daga.

La daga estaba causando una tensión entre Bruce y Selina. Un mes atrás se dirigió para obtenerla pacíficamente,  
después que Barbara se la exigiera. 

Apenas había dado un paso dentro del establecimiento Sirens, cuando kean apareció y la arrastró hasta su habitación. Bárbara le contó rápidamente una historia, que no sabía si clasificar como verdadera o falsa, pero la desesperación expresada en su rostro fue suficiente para acudir al rescate de su amiga y socia.

El estaba sentado en su estudio esa noche concentrado en unos documentos de Wayne Enterprises cuando tomó asiento. Parecía cansado y estresado cuando su mano se deslizo sobre un nuevo documento para dibujar su firma.

—Recuerdas cuando nació Helena—inicio a decir Selina solo obtuviendo una sonrisa fantasma por su parte—Fue la noche de la subasta, jamás te pregunté que adquiriste del pingüino.

—Solo un par de baratijas—respondió Bruce eliminado todo rastro de alegría y volviendo a su actividad.

—La baratija que obtuviste en la subasta, es la misma que estudias cada noche y le ganaste a Barbara.

—Asi que Barbara te envío por el cuchillo—adivino Bruce con una pizca de molestia al recargarse en su silla y doblar sus brazos contra su pecho—Pensaste que, ¿Como estamos casados te lo entregaría?.

—Algo parecido—Selina se levantó de su asiento y recorrió el largo del escritorio con su dedo—Una vez me dijiste. Si quieres algo Selina, solo pídelo. 

Le recordó llagando a su lado. Saltó y sentó sobre el escritorio.

—Puedes pedirme lo que sea Selina, excepto eso. Dime, serías capaz de robar a tu propio esposo y padre de tu hija—la miro serio, solo obteniendo silencio por parte de ella—¿Porque es tan importante para Barbara?, ¿Porque tardo cuatros meses en querer obtenerla de nuevo?.

—No me dió mucha información al respecto, solo se que debía conseguirlo para un cliente. El hombre había desaparecido pero a vuelto, al parecer es peligroso—dijo Selina aumentando un poco su tono ante la necedad de Bruce—Y dijo que si eras listo, lo entregaría y te ahorrarias problemas.

—¿Quieres protegerme?.

—Quiero proteger a nuestra familia—ella no quería que se viera involucrada Helena en nada de esa disputa de Barbara y Bruce—El cuchillo no debe de valer tanto.

—No lo sé, me costó dos millones de dólares, creo que me lo quedaré.

—¿Porque estás actuado así?—pregunto confusa.

Todas las noches Bruce permanecía en el estudio con la daga y un monto de libros en donde buscaba alguna clase de información. Se estaba obsesionado de nuevo. Selina nunca entendía su necesidad de involucrarse en cosas que ponía su vida en riesgo estúpidamente.

—¿Yo?—pregunto molesto levantando de su asiento para quedar por encima de ella—Que me dices de ti, eres mensajera de Barbara kean.

—Sabes que somos socias y manejamos un club, ¿Verdad?—le recordó Selina molesta acercando más—Te estoy pidiendo que no seas un egoísta, te estoy pidiendo que me hagas un favor.

—Lo lamento Selina, pero no— respondió con determinación.

Estaba apunto de replicar cuando el llanto de Helena comenzo a escucharse por el interfono que estaba en el estudio. Selina tomó el cuello de Bruce con una mano para cerrar los pocos centímetros y beso su mejilla.

—No pongas en peligro a Helena—le susurró al oído para levantarse y salir.

—Jamás la arriesgaría—dijo Bruce a su espalda antes de que cerrará la puerta.

Una vez que consiguiera la daga y se la entregara a Barbara, no había vuelta atrás para recuperarla. 

Bruce se daría cuenta en la noche. El tenía la costumbre de ir a encerrarse en su estudio despues de las once para tomarla y estudiarla. Su sospecha caería inmediatamente en Selina que mostraba gran interés por entregársela a Barbara, seguramente se molestaría con ella, pero era algo que podía soportaría por el bien de su familia. No sabía nada de esa daga, solo que tanto Bruce como Barbara estuvieron peleando fuertemente para conseguirla cinco meses atrás el día de la subasta.

Ella nunca fue del todo ordenada, tiempo atrás puso su confianza no solo sentimentalmente en Bruce, sino que también económicamente al pedirle que guardada algunos documentos importantes del club.

Tomando asiento fue abriendo los cajones del escritorio uno por uno, buscando los contratos del club que debían ser renovados. Lo que menos necesitaba ninguna de ellas era tener que lidiar con clientes molestos y borrachos que se quedarán sin alcohol alguna noche. 

Con total calma Selina fue haciendo a un lado cada documento que tuviera el sello de Wayne Enterprises, era más fácil preguntar directamente a Bruce donde se encontraba, pero eso solo hubiera significado perder su oportunidad para robar la daga.

La carpeta correspondiente con los contratos del club, no fue difícil de obtener. Ahora, sólo faltaba encontrar la daga y sabía dónde se encontraba.

Los dos cajones inferiores del escritorio se encontraban cerrados bajó llave, en uno de ellos se debía encontar la maldita daga que le estaba causando dolores de cabeza, cada vez que Barbara se la exigía y Bruce se la negaba.

Sintiendo que traicionaba la confianza de Bruce, forzó el primer cajón. No tardó más de un minuto para que se abriera. Saco todo los documentos con cuidado para no dejar evidencia y recorrió el interior  en busca de su principal objetivo, pero sus manos no encontraron nada más que vacío.

Selina se recargó en la silla y miro el techo, todo era una locura. Ella no debería de estar preocupándose por esa daga si Bruce se la hubiera entregado desde un principio. Si. Había gastado dos millones de dólares, pero Bárbara fácilmente se los podía devolver. No entendía la obsesión de Bruce por encontrar algo más allá de la simpleza de acero guardado en una linda funda dorada. 

Agobiada por lo que llevaba del día perdido, tomó los documentos para guardar tal y como estaban antes de que sus manos los rozarán. 

Selina estaba apunto de cerrar el cajón cuando vió como su apellido sobresalía de una carpeta. Como siempre, la curiosidad ganó. 

Comenzó a tomar y abrir la carpeta. Su rostro quedó en perfecto asombro al tomar entre sus dedos un recibo de depósito por la cantidad de doscientos mil dólares, el cual estaba a nombre de su madre. 

Se acomodó mejor en la silla empezando a hojear la carpeta, la cual contenía alrededor de cinco recibos dirigidos a María Kyle, todos con la misma cantidad escrita y realizados el veinte de cada mes, ¿Porque Bruce estaba haciendo depósitos a su madre?.

Selina estaba confundida por la información que se expresaba en cada uno de los recibos. No entendía nada de aquellos depósitos, pero mucho menos, porque Bruce los mantenía encerrados bajo llave como si fuera la sombra de un delito.

El llamado de Helena la saco de su conflicto interno. Ella necesitaba una respuesta de ambos esa noche, no podía soportar saber algo y aún así seguir en la ignorancia. 

Guardado todo igual, forzó de nuevo la cerradura. Cerró el cajón y salió del estudio directo a la habitación de su hija, con la mente ocupada y dejando de lado el interés de robar la daga.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

—Y lo mejor de todo, es que esa pintura falsa sigue en la galería—les contaba María.

Bruce y Selina rieron levemente. Como cada lunes y viernes, María se dirigía a la mansión a cenar en compañía de la familia Wayne. Esa noche Alfred se lució con una amplia variedad de platillos como siempre que la madre de Selina se dirigía a tomar un asiento en la mesa.

La cena está concluida, más nadie se  levanto de su silla y solo disfrutaron de una conversación casual.

—Talvez podamos hablar de algo más que de sus hazañas señora Kyle—dijo Alfred levantándose y llevando su plato al fregadero.

—Lo siento Alfred—se disculpó dulcemente—Por cierto, exelente comida como siempre. Definitivamente eras un gran chef.

—Se lo agradezco mucho—Alfred tomó su postura orgullosa ante los cumplidos.

—Es un buen partido. Y tiene un buen derechazo—intervino Selina. En movimientos rápido aprovecho la cercanía de Alfred que recogía su plato y tomo su cartera—Aunque es distraído.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias, Selina—Alfred apenado tomó su cartera de la mano.

—Hay pobre Alfred. Ven aquí—María se levantó y lo abrazó.

Selina con su exelente visión, pudo ver cómo su madre tomaba su reloj en medio del abrazo que Alfred disfrutaba.

—Ya se a que te refieres—dijo su madre mostrándoles el reloj que le había robado.

—O valla esto es... ¡Wow, enserio! acaso todos los Kyle tienen esa habilidad—dijo Alfred sorprendido tomando su reloj—Solo espero que Helena no sea así.

—Ella será mejor—dijo María volviendo a tomar asiento—Creo que es hora de irme.

—Porfavor, quédese. Alfred mañana la podrá llevar a su departamento—se ofreció Bruce amablemente.

No era la primera vez que la madre  se Selina se quedaba en la mansión, cada vez que las conversaciones se alargaban y la noche caía sobre la ellos, María ocupaba la antigua habitación de su hija para dormir.

—Eres muy gentil, Bruce—tomo la botella de vino y sirvió un poco más, siendo esa la señal de que pasaría la noche en la mansión.

La oportunidad se presentó sola esa noche para Selina, su madre y Bruce estaban en la misma mesa para dar una respuesta que aclarara sus dudas. 

—Bruce—comenzo llamando la atención de su esposo. Él se encontraba a su lado cargando a Helena en sus brazos mientras  acariciaba sus pies—Está tarde marque al banco, necesitaba hacer un depósito a un proveedor.

Bruce estaba atento a cada palabra que decía, todavía dibujando círculos en los diminutos pies de Helena, la cual disfrutaba de su contacto sonriendo.

—¿Tuviste algún problema?—le preguntó levantando la vista de su hija para enfocarse en ella.

El hizo cambios correspondientes una vez que se casaron a su cuenta de banco, para que Selina pudiera usar sus recursos financieros. Ella prácticamente nunca tomaba nada de ese dinero, por lo cual era lógico que al querer usar el servicio, se hubiera presentado algún problema.

—Ninguno—respondió Selina siguiendo su plan. Lo que menos deseaba era que Bruce se enterada que interrumpió en su estudio y forzo los cajones para robarle la daga—Es solo que cuando lo estaba realizando, me dijieron que si sería a la misma cuenta de siempre.

Lo noto. Solo duro un segundo pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta del intercambio de miradas de su madre y Bruce. Ahí estaba, algo estaban ocultando ellos dos. 

—A la cuenta de María Kyle, me pueden explicar a qué se debe—más dispuesta que nunca a conocer la verdad, Selina continuó con desicion—¿Porque autorizaste a mi madre depósitos cada mes?, Acaso tienen algún tipo de negocio que comenzaron a tan solo dos semanas de conocerse y han mantenido durante estos cinco meses.

María bebió de su copa tratando de no verla, como si fuera culpable de un gran delito. Alfred a su lado tomó asiento de nuevo. Al igual que ella parecía confundido y en ignorancia. 

—Hace cinco meses tu madre acudió a mí por ayuda—dijo Bruce ante las miradas de todos sobre el—Un hombre de su pasado la estaba amenazando de muerte, quería cien mil dólares que le debía para dejarla en paz.

—¡Que!—exclamo Selina a Bruce bajo para no asustar la alegría de Helena—¿Porque le debes?—se dirigió a su madre.

—Fue por un incumplimiento de contrato. Yo no sabía que me estaba siguiendo, no era mi intención involucrar a Bruce—dijo María en tono miserable—Pero me sentía tan atrapada, estar a junto a ti y Helena me hace inmensamente feliz que la  idea de huir de nuevo me destrozaba, te había vuelto a recuperar y no podía perderte de nuevo, por eso acudí a Bruce.

—Accedí a una reunión con el en la empresa—intervino Bruce explicando lo vivido meses atrás, moviendo el cabello negro de Helena a un lado —Al ver quién era subió su demanda a doscientos mil.

—¡Genial!. Tengo una idea de la repuesta que me darás a la siguiente pregunta, aún así preguntaré para escucharlo de ti mismo Bruce. ¿Porque depositas la misma cantidad cada mes?.

—Después del primer depósito y entrega, el hombre nos a estado chantajeando diciendo que quería la misma cantidad mes tras mes.

—¿Sabías algo de esto Alfred?—pregunto Selina molesta levantando de su lugar.

—No, estoy igualmente sorprendido que tu. ¿Porque no dijiste nada Bruce?—le preguntó Alfred.

—Yo le pedí que lo mantuviera en secreto—les respondió María—No quería verlos a todos involucrados. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo—Selina camino hasta ponerse detrás de Bruce para tomar sus hombros—Eres los suficientemente listo, ¿Porque no hablaste con Jim para que lo arrestara?.

—Tiene evidencia que involucra a tu madre en un delito, si lo denunciaba entonces no se iría solo a prisión.

—¿Entonces para qué son los abogados?—dijo Selina desesperada—No puedes estar dándole toda la vida dinero Bruce.

—No lo haré. Después de que se realice el depósito de este mes, me pondré en contacto para proponer una última oferta, eso hará que salga de nuestras vidas para siempre, sino tomaré medidas drásticas—su mirada azul se dirigió de Selina para terminar en María—Si es listo, aceptará.

—Entonces el plan es darle más dinero, ¿Como se llama?—preguntó. No quería que ese hombre se siguiera aprovechando de su familia—Creo que puedo pedirle un favor a alguien. Talvez Barbara me pueda ayudar a conseguir información que lo quité de nuestro camino.

—Definitivamente no—dijo su madre rápidamente.

—¿Porque?—dijo Selina notando nervios y preocupación en María.

—Es solo que... No quiero que se involucren mas—vacío en su copa más vino—Eso es todo querida.

—Dejemos de lado este tema. Yo me encargaré de esto—respondió Bruce levantándose con Helena en sus brazos—Selina. Déjalo porfavor. 

Giro sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina.

\-----------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Selina decidió acurrucarse en el sofá de su habitación con Helena dormida en sus brazos, la calidez que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo envuelto en su cobija, provocaba una simple alegría en su corazón en aquella nublada noche llena de sorpresas.

Era tarde cuando Bruce entro con un libro y una manta.

—¿Te importa si me uno a ustedes?— no esperó una respuesta antes de ponerse cómodo a su lado.

Ella se movió a su derecha, lejos de él. Su camiseta gris oscura parecía más apretada de lo habitual. Colocó uno brazos detrás del respaldo del sofá y apoyó los pies en la mesa del café.

—Ponte cómodo—dijo ella mirándolo y sintiendo su brazo rozando su cuello.

Él sólo sonrió de vuelta, concentrándose en su libro. Por unos minutos se sintió realmente incómoda con él sentado en silencio, justo a su lado. Deseaba encender la televisión o  poner algo de música para no solo escuchar cada hoja al dar vuelta y su tranquila respiración. Ella lo miraba periódicamente, solo leyó con total concentración.

—¿Estas investigando o solo leyendo?—decidió preguntar para eliminar la incomodidad.

Él movió el libro entre su mano, mostrando la portada, la cual llevaba como título "Viaje al centro de la tierra".

—Esta mañana lo encontré en el ático—dijo Bruce hojeando las amarillas hojas rápido—Mi padre solía leerlo cada noche para mí, en algún futuro pienso hacerlo con Helena.

—Eso se escucha muy bien— dijo Selina estando contenta con la idea. Pero luego su pensamiento se desvió  para preguntar sobre la conversación después de la cena—¿Porque no me dijiste sobre los depósitos?.

Lo que más le preocupaba de todo ese asunto, era los secretos que se estaban creando uno a otro. Bruce se perdió solo observando a la chimenea.

—No quería preocuparte—se aclaró la garganta y continuó—Además, puedo manejarlo.

—¿Estás seguro?—pregunto no muy convencida por su respuesta.

—Si—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Estos últimos meses, te había visto  rodeada de felicidad que no quería arruinarlo.

—Bueno, está bien—dijo Selina de pie—Llevare a Helena a su cuna. Ahora regreso—se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió para mirarlo—Bruce. No me ocultas nada. ¿Verdad?.

Él no se encontró con su ojos verdes, solo permaneció quieto con la mirada fija en el fuego.

—No—dijo bajo antes de retomar su lectura.


	16. Capitulo 14

Selina nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que se escondería en su propio hogar. Pero ahí estaba esa noche, tratando de ocultar su presencia en la cocina. 

Ella se encontraba sentada en el piso aún lado del refrigerador, mirando como los meseros iba y venían sirviendo bebidas y preparando bocadillos. Por alguna razón Selina se sintió más cómoda estando con los jóvenes meseros que en compañía de sus invitados. 

—Otras Espinacas al Roquefort, señora Wayne—ofreció el mesero llamado Henrry con una sonrisa, acercando la bandeja hacía ella.

Selina no pudo rechazar tomar otro aperitivo ante el olor de queso y espinacas que drogaba sus sentidos. 

—Gracias Henrry—dijo disfrutando el sabor y escuchando la leve música que llevaba por la puerta de la cocina. 

Fuera de esa habitación llena de utensilios de cocina y jóvenes que trabajaban velozmente para obtener un sueldo miserable, se encontraban setenta personas esparcidas por dos zonas de la mansión, mayormente personas adultas que recorrían con copas en sus manos, observando, criticando o presumiendo. 

Todo eso se debía a la recaudación de fondos que Bruce decidió organizar esa noche en la mansión a través de un baile benéfico. Cada persona joven y adulta que decidió asistir esa noche, tuvo que pagar una considerable cantidad de dólares para cubrir su entrada. Todo el dinero recaudado iría directamente a una asociación de niños que Thomas y Martha Wayne fundaron años atrás. 

Todo estaba bien para Selina. La primera hora ayudo a Alfred de que todo estuviera en orden, la segunda hora recibió junto a Bruce a los invitados y a la tercera mantuvo un par de conversaciones que no sobrepasaba más allá de cinco minutos. Después de ahí todo se fue complicando. Un par de señoras la habían acorralado en la sala para saber más de su vida de casada, cuatro hombres trataban de ganar puntos mostrándose demasiados caballerosos y serviciales, para que hablara a favor de ellos en una asociación de Wayne Enterprises, y un joven de su misma edad no dejaba de seguirla con la mirada. 

Todo era demasiado. Las miradas de críticas, las conversaciones vánales y las mentiras.

—Eres demasiado joven y bella. Entiendo que aprovechaste tus encantos para asegurar una buena vida—le había dicho la señora Rachel bajo, para que la conversación no saliera de ellas dos en aquel rincón—Yo también hice lo mismo en mi momento, me embaracé accidentalmente—remarcó esa última palabra entre comillas con los dedos—Para que Theodore se casará conmigo. 

—Señora Rachel—tomo su mano y se acercó más, solo aumentando el interés de la mujer—Helena no fue planeada, pero definitivamente no es un accidente—remarco igualmente la última palabra entre comillas imaginarias. 

Sin soportar un minuto más la insinuación de la señora Rachel sobre su matrimonio con Bruce, la abandonó con disgusto. No sabía a dónde dirigirse, por primera vez cada rincón de la mansión parecía desconocida, no estaban Bruce, Alfred o su madre a la vista para llegar a sus lados y sentir familiaridad. 

Pero fue cuando a través de la iluminación azul del salón donde su mirada verde la siguió. Su salvación se presentó en forma de una joven de chaleco blanco que se hacía paso entre la multitud con copas vacías y iba directamente a la cocina. 

La cocina. Siempre era una zona conocida y familiar, disculpándose con un señor que se acercó, Selina se dirigió a su zona segura. 

Se encontraban alrededor de diez meseros, cada uno de ellos dirigió su mirada a Selina cuando la vieron entrar. Una joven le dijo si podía ayudar en algo, ella solo negó y le respondió que necesitaba espacio. 

Los jóvenes se encontraron sorprendidos cuando se fue a la esquina más lejana, quito sus tacones y se sentó en el piso. Ellos no dijeron nada, solo la observaron y al notar que no se iría en un tiempo, continuaron son su trabajo. 

—¿Entonces crees que debería ir a pedirle perdón?—pregunto Henrry desde la estufa calentando la crema de zanahoria. 

Selina llevaba una hora completa en la cocina, ya había logrado establecer diversas conversación con los empleados como para saber sus nombres, pasatiempos y situación romántica. 

Henrry fue el primero en que dejó de sentirse incomodó de que Selina estuviera ahí, entendió rápidamente que no busca estar supervisando su trabajo, solo que buscaba escapar de sus invitados. 

—Claro que si—respondió ella levantado por primera vez del piso, alisando su vestido negro para tomar asiento en la mesa delante del joven de cabello rubio—Lo que necesitas es chocolate—lo apunto con el apio. 

—¿Chocolate?—preguntó confundido apagando la estufa y sentándose frente a ella—¿Porque chocolate?. 

Estaba atento, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Era uno de los más sociales de todos con su cara puntiaguda y su sonrisa infantil. A Selina realmente le agradaba.

—No lo sé. A la mayoría de las chicas nos gusta el chocolate—se hizo levemente a la derecha para que la joven alcanzará el vino—Delia—se dirigió a la baja y rellena mesera—Si tú novio fuera a pedirte perdón por una estupidez que cometió, ¿Lo perdonaría más fácil si llegará con una caja de chocolates?. 

—Definitivamente, Selina—le respondió la chica sonriendo, para después dirigirse a Henrry—Solo asegúrate de que no sea alérgica a ningún complemento que pudieran tener. Hace dos años una amiga me regaló unos chocolates con almendras el día de San Valentín, como ofrenda de paz por unos problemas que habíamos tenido. El problema de todo es que soy alérgica a las almendras—aclaro con molestia ante el recuerdo—Al final no sabía si quería pedir perdón o solo matarme. 

Golpeó el hombro de Henrry para salir con una bandeja de copas. Henrry se encontraba pensativo. Solo dirigiendo su mirada café a sus dedos con los que jugaban. 

—Tienes razón. Le pediré perdón y llevaré una caja de chocolates, estoy seguro de que será un punto extra para arreglar mi idiotez—le dijo a Selina mostrándose alegre, para después posar su mirada por encima de ella—Señor Wayne, buenas noches. 

—Buenas noches—la voz de Bruce llegó detrás de Selina. Que por primera vez, no fue capaz de notar su cercanía. 

—Bueno. Tengo que ir sirviendo esto—señalo con la cabeza la crema de la estufa—Gracias por el consejo, Selina. 

Tomo su mano dado un suave apretón amistoso. Antes de dirigirse a la estufa por la olla y salir de la cocina. Bruce la hizo girar sobre el taburete donde se encontraba para que quedara frente a él. 

—¿Estas dando consejos de romanticismo?—preguntó curioso al escuchar la última parte de la conversación. 

Iba elegantemente vestido con un saco negro y camisa azul que resaltaba sus ojos. 

—Que puedo decir, soy buena escuchando—dio un pequeño empujón con su dedo a Bruce en forma de juego. 

—¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto al estar buscándola durante media hora por los pasillos de la mansión, sin lograr encontrarla. 

—Superviso el trabajo, para que mis invitados no mueran por una pizca extra de sal.—respondió sería. Bruce se acercó mas, colocando cada mano sobre la mesa dejo a Selina atrapada entre sus brazos—Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a estar rodeada de estas personas—confeso para que dejara de descifrar sus pensamientos.

—Paso algo—se enderezó para mirarla detalladamente, como si esperara encontrar alguna señal de problema descrito en su rostro. 

—No—negó moviendo sus rizos. Tomando a Bruce del cuello de la camisa.Lo acercó entre el espacio de sus piernas para que su boca alcanzará su oído y su voz baja escuchara—Toda mi vida solo robe a esta personas. 

Ante la cercanía de Bruce, Selina vislumbró una leve comisura de labio alzarse. 

—No entiendo a qué te refieres—le dijo Bruce igualmente en el oído, mandando escalofríos por su espalda. 

Selina lo empujó de nuevo a su antigua posición. Doblando sus brazos contra su pecho lo miro de forma incrédula, al notar que no la seguía. 

—Me refiero a que estaba acostumbrada a solo robarles, no a establecer conversaciones—aclaro bajo, tratando de que las personas no descubrieran lo que anteriormente hacia y así quedará destruida toda la historia que años atrás, el periódico Tower les hizo creer—No me gustan las recaudaciones. Son geniales para robar, más no para conversar. ¿Porque la realizaste? 

—No quería que la obra benéfica que comenzaron mis padres, se perdiera... Además. Dando a los pobres, es bueno para el alma—recito Bruce—Bueno. Eso fue lo que me dijo Alfred una vez. Ya está comenzando el baile, ¿Porque mejor no vamos a bailar?. Sería extraño que los Wayne organicen un baile y no vallan a la pista. 

Bruce se dirigió a lado del refrigerador para tomar los tacones tirados sobre el suelo. Llegó a ella y estiró su mano derecha en forma de permiso. 

Selina miró a los lados, no se encontraba nadie poniendo atención en ellos. Con un poco de ardor en sus mejillas ante el gesto de Bruce, estiró uno de sus pies. La mano se sentía fría, peros su dedos sobre su piel a colocar el tacón, era familiar. 

El término con una sonrisa de satisfacción al abrochar correctamente el último tacón. Antes de que Bruce pudiera levantar la vista para notar el rubor de Selina, ella lo tomo del cuello con una mano y lo beso. La proximidad permitía sentir el constante latido del otro. Selina cerró los ojos y rezo para cuando se separaran, el color de sus mejillas hubiera desaparecido. 

Los labios de Bruce se pegaban a su boca, esta vez, fue un beso lento y profundo que los dejó a ambos sin respiración. Las manos de el fueron deslizando su camino a los costados de su cintura hasta unir sus delgados dedos detrás de su espalda. Ella estaba disfrutando la calidez de su boca y abrazo cuando algo pasó. Algo que se dirigía hacia ellos se quedó paralizado. 

Selina no podía ver más allá de una sombra negra. Rompiendo el beso, se separó unos segundos para tomar aire y aclarar su visión. 

Una joven aproximadamente de su edad se encontraba en medio de la cocina incómoda. Todo en ella parecía brillar, con su falta corta dorada y saco negro que se perdía con el color de su cabello. 

Selina trato de arreglar inmediatamente su imagen, con un dedo recorrió su boca asegurándo de que el labial no estuviera corriendo por su rostro. A lado de ella, Bruce estaba quieto con la mirada fija en la invitada que ingreso a la cocina. 

—Hola, Bruce. Solo te quería saludar—dio un paso a ellos ganando confianza. Al percatarse de que Bruce no la reconocía se señaló así misma—Soy Grace. 

En el rostro de Bruce se marcó el reconocimiento de la joven, su nombre y rostro fueron ubicados en un tiempo y escenario. 

—¡Grace Blomdhal!—exclamó algo fuerte alzando su cejas—Lo siento mucho, no te reconocí. 

—Yo tampoco en un principio. Lamento haber interrumpido así, parecían que estaban muy ocupados—dijo Grace riendo, para después señalar a Selina con la cabeza—¿Nos presentas?. 

—Claro. Ella es Selina Kyle—tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos, cuando dejo el taburete y se puso de pie—Mi esposa y ella es Grace Blomdhal—señaló a la joven—Una amiga de la escuela. ¡Wow!. Te ves bien.

Selina puso los ojos en blanco al notar como el cumplido de Bruce hacía iluminar el rostro de Grace, la cual ensanchó su sonrisa por leves segundos, para después quedarse ahí, mirando a Selina como si fuera una criatura nueva en la tierra. Selina pudo reconocer un sentimiento plasmado en la mirada café de Grace que cruzó rápidamente ¿Fue molestia o enojo?. No estaba segura, pero lo que sí podía confirmar en ese mismo instante, era que nunca, en ninguna vida, podrían ser amigas. 

—Entonces es cierto lo que me informó mi padre—Grace negó antes de continuar, como si intentara despejar su mente—¿Te casaste?. Pero que barbaridad, solo tienes que... ¿Diecinueve. 

—En un par de semanas cumplo veinte años—respondió Bruce permaneciendo alegré, ajeno a lo que Selina pudo haber notado de su vieja amiga—Si. Me casé y tengo una hija llamada Helena, es hermosa. 

—Que locura—Grace no podía despejar los ojos de ambos, mientras jugaba con su perfecto cabello lacio—Me encantaría conocer a tu hija, ¿Donde esta?. 

—Una amiga de la familia está cuidándola por esta noche—informo Bruce—Helena solo tiene cinco meses, no soportaría estar aquí rodeada de ruido. 

 

Bruce no pudo posponer por más tiempo aquella recaudación. El y Selina no querían separarse de Helena ninguna noche, pero sabían que estába segura con Jessica, una amiga de Alfred que en los últimos dos años se unió en una amistad con la familia Wayne. La señora Jessica adoraba a Helena y estaba más que encantada de cuidarla esa noche. 

—Que lástima. Me hubiera encantado conocerla.—dijo Grace en lamento—No quiero críticar su recaudación, pero ¿no están aburridos al igual que yo?.

—Creo que tendrías que estar realmente aburrida—respondió Bruce solo provocando una risa en la joven invitada.

—Nunca te había visto antes—comento Selina uniéndose a la conversación.

El rostro de la joven no estaba presente en los recuerdos de los últimos años que acompaño a Bruce. Selina comprendió rápidamente que siempre eran los mismos rostros y familias las que asistían a los grandes eventos de Gotham.

—No. Acabó de llegar de París, estuve viviendo ahí por cinco años, hasta que mi padre decidió volver a Gotham a consolidar su empresa. Ahora comenzaré de nuevo a realizar mi vida aquí—dijo Grace a ambos para después dirigirse a ella—Paris es hermoso, ¿No crees Selina?. 

—Nunca he estado en París—respondió Selina, quién solo había salido una vez de Gotham para su luna de miel en Suiza, año y medio atrás.

—Bruce—lo recrimino Grace como si fuera culpable del peor delito que pudo haber cometido—¿Por qué no la has llevado a tu casa en París?.

—No hemos tenido tiempo—respondió Bruce confundido encogiéndose de hombros.

—Talvez todo fue demasiado rápido ¿No creen?—sin permitir que ninguno de ellos contestará, Grace continuó—La casa es presiosa, Selina. La habitación de Bruce tiene una vista espectacular a la Torre Eiffel, estoy segura que si en algún momento decide llevarte, te encantará. Yo disfruté mucho pasar esos fines de semanas en compañía de Bruce y su familia.

Todas aquellas palabras provocativas que salían de los labios delgados de Grace, parecía ser un motivo suficiente para que Selina dijera algo que seguramente Alfred, no clasificaría como apropiado. Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, Selina sacando conclusiones de Grace, la cual permanecía con una una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

—Gracias por la detallada descripción, Grace—respondió amable Selina, utilizando su mejor sonrisa. Imagino en esa leve pausa como se sentiría descansar un golpe en su fina cara—Cuando Bruce y yo estemos en su habitación, posiblemente lo que menos recordaré será está conversación, pero aún así, gracias.

Sintió como Bruce le dió un pequeño codazo disimulado y suave para que no continuará.

—Grace, fue un placer volver a verte —intervino Bruce al percatarse de la molestia de ambas jóvenes—Selina y yo vamos a bailar, si nos disculpas.

—A sido un gusto conocerte—dijo Grace extendiendo su mano a Selina, que se despidió cortésmente con un saludo—Aunque creo que nos volveremos a ver Bruce, mi padre quiere ir a tu empresa, talvez lo acompañe.

—Bueno ahí los espero—dijo Bruce tomando la mano de Selina, animando a que avanzara a la salida de la cocina—Hasta pronto.

—Igualmente—escucharon como Grace a sus espaldas se despedía.

 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Bruce sostenía la mano de Selina, haciendo su camino a la pista que colocaron los empleados de sonidos. 

 

Todos los observaron mientras él guío su mano a su cintura. Selina se sorprendió de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música lenta, posiblemente al sentir como las miradas de sus invitados se clavan en su espalda. Tenía mariposas en su estómago con cada movimiento que sus pies daban. Finalmente, tomó un respiro y aprovechó la oportunidad de la cercanía de Bruce.

—Entonces, ¿Grace y tú en París, solos en tu habitación?—pregunto.

—Fue cuando teníamos siete años, no lo recordaba. Nuestros padres eran muy amigos—Bruce la miró rápidamente—¿Está todo bien?

—Todo está perfecto—respondió Selina. Ella recordó lo molesta que estuvo cuando supo de su interés por Silver. Por supuesto, solo eran niños que no sabían jugar al engaño—Parecía interesada.

—Bueno, soy Bruce Wayne—dijo riendo ante su molesta mirada—Lo soy, ¿O no?.

Empujo su cabello detrás de su oreja, aferrando mas su agarre del cuello de Bruce, decidiendo perderse en la nada. Solo recargando su barbilla en el hombro de su esposo, se permitió dar vueltas al ritmo de la música en calidad. 

Las personas que bailaban, bebían o observaban a su alrededor, quedaron en el olvido cuando cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Fueron minutos encantadores, una sensación de estabilidad y familiaridad se exparcia entre ellos, como hace tiempo no sucedía. 

Habían compartido muchos bailes, desde que eran solo un par de niños tratando de hacer su mejor papel de detectives, hasta ese momento en donde estaban juntos con un lazo más fuerte.

¿Como fue su primer baile?. Ella se preguntó en la oscuridad buscando el recuerdo. Trataban de investigar quien era Bunderslaw, tenían poco de conocerse por las crueles circunstancias de la vida, ellos solo eran dos niños que se dirigieron a una recaudación de Wayne Enterprises para robarle una lleve al hombre, que les permitiera abrir su bóveda secreta de la empresa. Bruce había mandado un montón de vestidos y zapatos al departamento de Barbara donde en ese entonces se quedaba. Ella hubiera deseado permanecer así, perdida en los recuerdos, pero Bruce se detuvo aún cuando otra canción empezó. Selina dejo su cómoda posición cuando un hombre mayor llegó a ellos.

—Señor Christopher—dijo Bruce su nombre en forma de saludo.

El hombre estaba alrededor de los cuarenta y cinco años. Su rostro por alguna razón parecía familiar a Selina, quién trataba de recordar donde lo había visto ante, ¿En el club?, ¿En un evento?, ¿En la calle de Gotham?.

—Bruce Wayne—el hombre de piel bronceada lo abrazó rápidamente, para después colocar sus manos en los hombros de Bruce mientras lo observaba—Pero mira cuanto has crecido joven.

—Es el resultado del pasar de los años. Es un placer volver a verlo señor—dijo Bruce cortéz. Al notar como Selina no podía reconocerlo, señaló al hombre llamado Christopher—Selina. Este es el padre de Grace. 

El parecido de Grace con su padre era claro. El mismo ADN que recorría la sangre del señor Christopher, no había quedado solo en las venas de su hija, sino que también en el mismo color de ojos, piel y nariz.

—Selina, un placer—saludo.

—El placer es mío querida, estaba ansioso por conocerte en persona—dijo Christopher estrechando su mano, para después enfocarse de nuevo en Bruce—Entonces, Grace y tú se vieron ya está noche—el asintió—Genial. Bruce, necesito hablar contigo un par de minutos, si puedes claro.

Bruce miró inmediatamente a Selina, quién le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y asintió animando a que fuera. 

Christopher lo agarró por los hombros y lo condujo aún lado de la puerta principal mientras establecían un conversación. Mientras ellos discutían entre sí algún tema.

Selina se movió hacia las escaleras, tratando de alejarse de la afluencia de sus invitados, no estaba de humor para socializar con ninguno de ellos. 

Cuando llegó hasta ahí vislumbró entre la multitud a Grace empujando a las personas para llegar hasta su padre y Bruce. En lo único que podía pensar Selina, fue en el hecho de que Grace llegará convenientemente a ellos cuando terminaron su conversación y su padre se marchó.

Tuvo la intención de dirigirse para tomar a Bruce y llevarlo de nuevo a la pista, pero en cambio tomó asiento en uno de los escalones más altos, teniendo una excelente visión de Grace y Bruce. 

Ella se dijo así misma que no estaba siendo celosa, ni mucho menos estaba espiando a Bruce. El tenia su total confianza y ella solo quería sentarse en ese escalón.

Ninguno de ellos la vió observándo atentamente a su dirección mientras conversaban. A esa distancia Selina podía notar como Bruce parecía nervioso, pasaba su mano una y otra vez por su cabello negro mientras Grace jugaba con su teléfono, ¿Le estaba pidiendo su número?. 

Oye como alguien la llamaba, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en los movimientos de Grace. Selina no se percató que su madre tomó asiento a su lado, hasta que sintió su mano sudorosa en hombro.

—¡¿Dondo has estado?!—exclamó su madre—Bruce te esta buscando.

—Ya me encontró—ella simplemente respondió.

María se limitó a mirar a Selina por un momento. Siguiendo su mirada vio en que se encontraba concentrada. 

—¿Con quién está Bruce?—preguntó, pasándose una mano por el largó de su collar.

—Es una vieja amiga—respondió Selina sin confiar en su voz.

Debido a que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en molestarse a si misma, pensó que podía aprovechar el tiempo para saber como le iba a su madre en la recaudación. 

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?—le preguntó curiosa, al no haberla visto también en un largo tiempo.

María se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba a los invitados abajo con su copa de champagne.

—Estos señores se pudre en dinero... Estableci un par de conversaciónes interesantes, es fácil obtener regalos—Maria rió mostrando su mano derecha, la cual se encontraba con un anillo extra. Después eliminando todo rastro de alegría, cambio su tono de voz y se acercó mas a Selina, para bajar su tono de voz—No confíes en Bruce.

—Bruce es una de las pocas personas que más confío, madre—Selina la miró confundida, negando sus palabras—A ganado mi confianza, lo conozco desde los doce años, creo saber en qué punto actual está nuestra confianza.

—Yo solo quería darte un consejo gratis, antes de que me fuera.

—Pensé que te estabas divirtiéndo, ¿Porque te vas?—preguntó Selina sacudiendo la cabeza, sin entender nada. 

—Estoy divirtiéndome. No me voy—respondió María. Selina no comprendía sus contradicciones, pensó que su madre se había pasado de copas, cuando continuó hablando—Solo quiero que recuerdes siempre, que si una persona sabe guardar un secreto durante meses, sin importar sus razones, eso significa que también es un maestro del engaño.

—A que te refieres—pensó por un momento que se refería a la conversación que tenía Grace y Bruce abajo, pero supo que era algo distinto.

—Nada. Solo te estoy dando un consejo para todo la vida. No es eso lo que hacen las madres—sonrío María antes de beber de su copa.

—Gracias. Solo que esta noche, estoy bastante dispuesta a poner mi fe en el—dijo tratando de no ocultar su sonrisa ante el comportamiento de su madre.

María levantó sus manos en señal de rendición cuando Selina lo defendió firmemente en su lugar. Ella notó que se madre se veía muy bien con el vestido largo azul, era extraño verla fuera de la comodidad de los jeans, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

—Voy por más de esta delicia, ¿Quieres tomar una copa?—le preguntó levantando del escalón, pero Selina solo negó.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Grace se apartó de Bruce y desapareció por la salida principal. Selina tuvo la sensación de que se había rendido, ¿Porque?.

\---------------------------------------------------

A las tres de la madrugada un último mesero abandonó la mansión, llevando en su camioneta las últimas vasijas utilizadas, dejando así concluido el evento. Todo había sido un éxito, la cantidad recaudará sobresalía considerablemente de lo planeado. 

Todos los habitantes de la mansión estaban agotados cuando se dirigieron a sus habitaciónes a tomar unas pocas horas de sueño, antes de que saliera el sol.

Selina salió del baño para ver a Bruce sentado en la esquina de la cama, con una mirada evaluadora plasmada en su rostro mientras aflojaba su corbata. 

Ella pasó junto a él, lo suficientemente cerca para que Bruce alcanzará a envolver su muñeca con su mano fácilmente, deteniendo su camino al lado correspondiente de la cama. 

Bruce la observo fijamente perdido cuando Selina se puso delante de él.  
Se miraron uno a otro de cerca, cada vez más y entonces los dedos de Bruce comenzaron un camino de su caderas hacia su cintura. 

Ella se dejó llevar como cada vez que estaban cerca de el. Permitió que su cuerpo cayera libremente sobre la cama y Bruce se pusiera encima de ella, cargando con su propio peso. Sus labios se tocaron suavemente una vez y luego otra. Cada vez más rápido, más profundo, más placentero. 

Selina no pudo dejar de soltar un gemido, notado la cálida mano de Bruce deslizarse por lo largo de sus piernas. 

Era una sensación liberadora. No hubo preocupaciones de sentimientos, solo una cierta libertad que Selina no se había permitido en mucho tiempo. ¿Pero cuál era esa libertad?. A ella no le importo y solo beso una vez más.


	17. Capítulo 15

El comportamiento de María se podía considerar como extraño en la última semana. En la cena del viernes estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no pudo mantener una conversación fluida con ninguno de ellos.

—¿Esta algo mal con su platillo señora Kyle?—le había preguntado Alfred preocupado al notar como no tocaba su cena.

Esa fue la primera señal de que algo andaba mal. Durante cinco meses completos, María proporcionaba un montón de cumplidos a Alfred tan pronto como probaba la comida, pero esa noche, la madre de Selina solo bebía de su copa ocasionalmente mientras se perdía observando la blanca pared. 

—¿Qué?—pregunto María Kyle levantando el rostro al sentir las miradas de cada uno de ellos.

—No a probado nada de su platillo está noche—señalo Alfred preocupado de que la lasaña no fuera de su agrado.

—Estas preocupada—adivino Selina al percatarse de que casi llega el día veinte de ese mes—Podemos llamar a la policía, no tienen porque seguir con esto—señaló de su madre a Bruce con su tenedor—Ese hombre debería estar en la cárcel.

Selina se sorprendió por lo irritada que se escuchaba su voz, pero estaba harta de toda esa situación en la que su madre y Bruce estaban involucrados.

—Pero si lo que dice es cierto, entonces tú madre también podría ir a la cárcel—le dijo Alfred a Selina.

—Entonces para que son los abogados—la compañía Wayne contaba con los mejores. Su madre no pasaría más allá de unas horas encerradas a lo mucho—Bruce se puede poner en contacto para explicar la situación y así obtener accesoria profesional—le dijo Selina a su madre tomando su mano sobre la mesa. Tratando de trasmitir algo de calma—No permitiremos que salgas perjudicada madre.

María dirigió su mirada verde de la mano de Selina a su rostro. Habían cambiado tanto las cosas en esos últimos meses que era fácil para Selina mostrar algo de afecto por su madre. Las dos se miraron una a la otra por varios segundos, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos que llevaban a rumbos diferentes.

—Creo que Colt no será un problema mas para sus vidas—dijo María alejando su mano de la de Selina.

Esas simples palabras llamaron la atención de todos los que ocupaban un lugar en la mesa. Todos los diversos ojos se enfocaron de nuevo en María, con la intención de obtener información que revelarán el mensaje oculto detrás de sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Bruce curioso recostando en su silla.

Tenía una mirada inquisitiva en sus ojos azules. Por primera vez en la cena Selina escucho su voz. Había mantenido la boca cerrada una vez que María llegó a la mansión, parecía que estaba evitando hablar o observar a la señora Kyle directamente, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo a Bruce, el respondía con respuestas cortas para volver al silencio mientras continuaba cenando. 

—Tengo una pregunta para ti Bruce—en cambio María se acercó mas, doblando los brazos sobre la mesa preguntó—¿A qué te referías con tomar medidas contra Colt?.

—Ley y justicia—respondió encogiendo de hombros. Su mirada tomando algo de molestia hacia María que Selina no entendió—Ya le dí muchas oportunidades a Colt. Creo que cinco meses fueron suficientes para que entendiera que desea en verdad, ¿No lo cree señora Kyle?.

¿Sería que Bruce estaba harto también  de proporcionar dinero?. 

Selina lo comprendía. Ella estaba molesta y disgustada contra ese hombre que los seguía chantajeando para obtener más dinero. Bruce parecía irritado desde su lugar, era como si por primera vez deseaba que notarán su molestia.

Toda la conversación estaba provocando una ansiedad y tensión en la mesa. Selina prefirió no opinar nada más sobre el asunto, mientras que enfrente de ella su madre bebió de su copa incapaz de pronunciar una respuesta a la pregunta de Bruce. 

Ella pensó que necesitaba aclarar el asunto del dinero con su esposo. Bruce había otorgado ya durante cinco meses, próximamente seis, la cantidad de doscientos mil dólares a su madre a través de depósitos a su cuenta bancaria, para así calmar las amenazas de Colt y evitar que María fuera a la cárcel. Selina quería cubrir esos gastos lo antes posible con su parte correspondiente de las ganancias de Sirens, talvez Bruce se negaría al principio, pero ella encontraría la forma de devolverle todo el dinero que había gastado hasta ese día, era completamente injusto que Bruce pagara los errores cometidos por María.

Sin tocar de nuevo ese tema, Selina trato de que todos volvieran a disfrutar de la velada. Ella empezó sacando como tema la comida que Alfred había preparado para ellos esa noche, preguntando al viejo amigo cómo se hacía. A los pocos minutos todo se relajo considerablemente, lo suficiente para provocar unas sonrisas en sus rostros. 

Selina se encontraba escondida detrás del inmenso reloj de madera en la esquina del pasillo. Cualquier persona que hubiera visto su postura en la lejanía, creería que era una chica confiada con un propósito claro, pero en realidad no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

María apareció en su piso con un maletín verde. Selina se inclinó un poco más para obtener una mejor visión de su madre. Parecía normal. No había ninguna señal de delito cubriendo su rostro al abrir la puerta de su departamento y entrar. 

Esto es una tontería. Se dijo saliendo de su escondite y recorriendo el pasillo de un lado a otro. Todo debía ser un error. Pero, ¿Porque sentía que detrás de la historia se ocultaba algo?.

Solo estaba perdiendo tiempo siguiendo los pasos de su madre que llevaba una vida normal. Dejando sus malos pensamientos, tomó la desicion de aprovechar que se encontraba ahí para invitarla a cenar esa noche, sería una disculpa disfrazada que la haría sentir mejor consigo misma.

Selina se dirigió directamente al departamento donde su madre rentaba en el centro de Gotham. Estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando noto que estaba abierta, con un leve empujón se abrió mostrando la pequeña sala verde. 

No era la primera vez que interrumpía en el departamento de su madre sin llamar. María en muchas ocasiones le dijo que siempre era bienvenida, que no era necesario tocar para ingresar y tomar un lugar en su sofá, ¿Porque ese día tenía que ser diferente al encontrarse su madre ahí?. Solo entraría, la llamaría, invitaría a cenar y después se marcharia.

En ningún momento considero esconder su presencia, solo entro al departamento de manera silenciosa  sin proponérselo, era una simple habilidad que adquirió años atrás para robar.

—¿Está todo ahí?—una voz masculina se escuchó.

María estaba teniendo una conversación con el estafador. El intercambio del dinero por su silencio se estaba efectuando a unos metros, en la habitación continua donde dormía su madre. Selina se acercó para escuchar mejor, pegando su oído contra la fría pared. 

—Doscientos mil, como cada mes—respondió María Kyle.

Ella estaba preocupada. Su madre estaba sola en aquella habitación con Colt, un estafador que deseaba terminar con su vida en todas las formas posibles. No podía estar solo ahí escuchando, en cualquier momento podía salirse las cosas de  control cuando María le comentará que Bruce quería una reunión. 

Selina se dirigió hasta la sala para tomar el jarrón de cristal. Si Colt se ponía agresivo en el intercambio que se estaba llevando, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de estrellar el jarrón en su cabeza. 

Bruce cometió un grave error seis meses atrás al permitir que ese hombre tomara el control de la situación. Su esposo contaba con los mejores abogados, fácilmente podía sacar a María con una buena fianza, no tendría que pasar su madre más que veinticuatro horas encerrada, antes de que volviera a ellos ganando la libertad total. ¿Entonces porque todo se complicó?. Bruce era la persona más inteligente que conocía, ¿Porque permitió realizar los depósitos a Colt?.

Selina volvió a fuera de la habitación y levantó el jarrón en sus manos. Una vez que Colt diera el primer paso estrellaría el vidrio sobre su cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, entonces llamaría a Jim y lo metería a la cárcel, cuando comenzará a involucrar a su madre en delitos, le proporcionarían el mejor abogado y todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Otro mes más que cobramos mi amor—dijo el hombre alegremente.

Los puntos negativos referente a su madre volvieron a unirse. El plan de salvar a María se hundió con esas simples palabras llenas de poder. Entonces comprendió Selina porque la historia de la estafa no concordaba con su instinto. 

Sus brazos se sintieron débiles y los dejó caer libremente a sus lados. Trató de concentrarse en sus voces para no perder ningún detalle de su conversación, pero era tan difícil con el zumbido de sus risas.

—Y el último. Bruce está tomando medidas, tenemos que irnos de aquí hoy mismo—las palabras de su madre fue suficiente para romper la pequeña duda que se guardaba en ella.

—¡Hey sonríe!—exclamo fuerte Colt. Lo suficiente para cubrir el ruido del jarrón impactando contra el suelo—Hemos ganado.

No podía soportar más seguir escuchando. Selina podía dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta, tratando de fingir que nunca estuvo ahí, pero en cambio entro a la habitación con su mejor máscara de indiferencia. Era momento de enfrentarse con el monstruo que perdono una vez que la abandonó y ese día la traicionó.

—Si. Sonríe—dijo Selina a ambos entrando—Ganaron, son ricos.

María giro para verla sorprendida, detrás de ella se encontraba ese hombre llamado Colt acomodando el dinero en el maletín. El novio de su madre era viejo, con el cabello negro alborotado y brazos llenos de tatuajes, su toscas manos se deslizaba por los billetes verdes con delicadeza para acomodarlos correctamente.

—Te podrías largar—le dijo Colt aburrido llegando a un lado de María. 

Ella hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. La pareja era perfecta para causar  náuseas y malas vibras, una completa amenaza que permitió ingresar en su familia al estar cegada por un amor materno que jamás existió.

—Cállate Colt—lo regaño María sin despegar nunca su mirada de Selina —Me atrapaste, que espera que te dija.

—Todos estos días había sospechado algo, pero hoy por fin quedó claro—dijo Selina acercándose más a ella. Su comportamiento extraño y palabras tomaban sentido ahora—Te entéraste que Bruce Wayne y tu abandonada hija estaban casados y viniste solo para aprovecharte... Jugastes durante meses a ser una mamá modelo y entonces te aprovechaste ¿No fue así?.

María se quedó en silencio y con los ojos abiertos por un momento, agarrando el marco de la cama.

—En resumen—la sequedad de su voz la congelo en su lugar—Si quieres odiarme tu decides.

Selina no respondió, solo la miró fijamente preguntándose si era tan fría como nunca imaginó. ¿Donde estaba esa madre alegre que bailo con ella en la recaudación?. ¿Donde estaba aquella persona que bromeó?.

—Eso es verdad—respondió con odio. Le dió una oportunidad a toda su falsedad que se odió asi misma por cubrir sus sentidos. 

—¿Porque te enfadas?. A tu esposo no le importa el dinero—dijo María con indiferencia.

—Se que el dinero no le importa, ni  tampoco a mi... Me importa, que mi madre, quién me abandono cuando era solo una niña, solo volviera para utilizarme.

—Tranquila—dijo Colt acercándo.

Selina se abalanzó hacia Colt sacando la navaja que tenía en su cintura para colocarla en su cuello. Era tan fácil deslizarla a la derecha para terminar con la vida miserable de aquel sujetó, la sangre cálida que podía deslizarse por su cuello bañaría su mano para comprobar que el juego estaba terminado. Pero entonces Selina no estaría ganando nada, solo perdiendo más. 

—Selina. Porfavor—le suplico su madre al ver la intención claramente cruzar por mente.

Selina vaciló, pero lo soltó con un empujón que lo hizo retroceder por varios centímetros.

—No vuelvas jamás—le dijo a María con el más puro odió y dolor que jamás le dirigió a nadie de esa ciudad. 

Giro sobre sus talones y inmediatamente se retiró del  departamento, cerrando con la mayor fuerza la puerta detrás.

\---------------------------------------------

No pensó que se hubiera ido durante horas, pero la oscuridad de la ciudad comenzó aparecer y tuvo que encender las luces del automóvil para ver el camino. Disminuyó la marcha al percatarse de que la mansión se encontraba delante de ella. Su corazón se rompía dentro de su pecho en pedazos cuando se estacionó y bajo. María la había vuelto a engañar. Está furiosa. El coraje que recorría su sangre y las lágrimas que ardía por querer escapar de sus ojos, no le permitía ver más allá de la traición por parte de su madre cuando ingreso a la mansión.

Ella tenía la intención de dirigirse a la habitación de Helena que estaba al cuidado de Alfred esa noche, necesitaba urgente tomarla en sus brazos para recordarse así misma de que no era una mala madre, que siempre la protegería y jamás se convertiría en el monstruo de María. 

Fue entonces que lo noto. Estaba en la sala de entrenamiento golpeando con total concentración el saco de boxeo. Se movia con elegancia y precisión con cada golpe que daba, estaba cansado y sudado. No quería molestarlo, pero la urgencia de revelar la mentira en la que se vió involucrado por tanto tiempo, la hizo detenerse y decirle la verdad.

—Mi madre nos mintió todo este tiempo—le dijo tan pronto como entro en la sala de entrenamiento.

Bruce detuvo sus golpes cuando la escucho hablar. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, concentrado en su rostro.

—Ella estaba trabajando junto Colt, ambos solo querían dinero—continuó informando desesperada, tratando de rectificar todo lo que sabía—Ella solo quería dinero.

Bruce miró a la mesa que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. Su silencio se prolongó mientras desenvolvía la venda de sus manos con calma, con su mirada azul perdida en la mesa.

—¿Lo sabías?—preguntó Selina en un susurro que solo ellos dos fueron capaces de escuchar.

—Si, era obvio—levantó la vista lentamente, enfocando su mirada azul en ella cuando respondió.

—¿Cuando te diste cuenta?—pregunto controlado su respiración y tratando de no creer sus palabras.

Cuánto tardo Bruce en saber que su madre era una estafadora, que solo había ido a la ciudad para sacarles dinero. ¿Tres meses?, ¿Cuatro meses?, ¿Talvez cinco meses?.

—Inmediatamente después que acudió a mí—respondió Bruce dando un paso a Selina lentamente, como si intentara que sus palabras no la asustará.

Se arrepintió de hablar con el. Había creído que una vez que le dijera la verdad, Bruce se uniría en asombro y traición, pero en cambio, el mismo mintió, fue otro más que fingió un papel en toda aquella obra de teatro.

—Y aún así, les diste durante seis meses dinero—levanto la vista para verlo dolida.

—El dinero no era importante.

—¡Estaba mintiendo!—le grito enojada para que notará la gravedad de sus acciones.

—¿Que otra opción había Selina?—Bruce llegó hasta ella colocando sus manos en sus hombros—De no habérselo dado se habría ido.

Respiro hondo. Una de las razones por las que siempre rozaban Bruce y ella, era la manera en que decidían solucionar los problemas. 

—Entonces, creíste que pagando a María estaría por aquí y podría ser mi mamá, ¿Es eso?—pregunto molesta.

—Si—respondió serio.

—Me mentiste—dio un paso involuntario fuera de su contacto.

—No te dije la verdad—Bruce se negó a que se alejara y tomo su muñeca fuertemente.

—Eso es lo mismo.

—Talvez. Pero decir que tu madre es una actriz del engaño y que sólo te busco por nuestra relación para obtener dinero de mi, no pareció una opción muy atractiva.

—Tu y ella, ambos me mintieron.

—Pero por razones muy diferentes—cerró el espacio y tomo entre sus manos su rostro. Una clara urgencia en su mirará estaba presente para que comprendiera sus motivos—Estabas demasiado feliz que no quería destruir tu felicidad.

Selina tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre la sobreprotección de Bruce. A veces era agradable tenerlo cuidandola, pero también molesto. Ella no debía ser protegida, solo ayudada. Había vivido durante años luchando en las calles de Gotham que podía haber manejado a su madre al primer chantaje.  

Tomó sus manos y las arrebato bruscamente. ¿No había demostrado que no necesitaba una figura materna?.

Cierto. Le gustó compartir con María momentos que una madre y hija podían crear juntas. Disfruto de conversaciones y bromas privadas. Pero todo era una falsedad que ahora conocía. Cada recuerdo vivido con su madre se encontraba guardado en su mente y cada vez que pensara en uno de ellos, solo sería capaz de pensar cual era el precio, ¿Cuántos dólares costo ese consejo?, ¿Cuánto pagó Bruce para que su madre la abrazara?, ¿Porque Bruce había patrocinado todo ese juego?.

El único consejo que sabía con total  exactitud que era gratis, fue aquel que su madre le dió en la recaudación de fondos.

—No confíes en Bruce—le había dicho en las escaleras de la mansión.

—Bruce es una de las pocas personas que más confío. A ganado mi confianza, lo conozco desde los doce años, creo saber en qué punto actual está nuestra confianza.

—Yo solo quería darte un consejo gratis, antes de que me fuera.—Gratis. Ahí estaba la pista más obvia de su engaño. Prácticamente María le había dicho la verdad esa noche—Solo quiero que recuerdes siempre, que si una persona sabe guardar un secreto durante meses, sin importar sus razones, eso significa que también es un maestro del engaño.

Cada palabra que resonaba en su mente con la voz de su madre, se sentía como una verdad. ¿Como podía saber si Bruce no le había mentido en algo más?. 

—Sabes. La única razón por la que volvió a Gotham después de todos estos años, solo fue por nuestra relación—lo empujo con el dedo declarando así un culpable más de su dolor—Ambos son maestros del engaño, Bruce.

Sin soportar más estar en la misma habitación con la persona que más confío durante tanto tiempo, dió media vuelta y lo abandonó.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

No supo en que habitación se encerró, mucho menos le importo. Tan pronto como cerro la puerta con un golpe, permitió que su espalda se deslizara por la pared hasta tomar asiento en el suelo. Comenzó a llorar, primero lágrimas silenciosas, lentamente convirtiéndose en sollozos. 

Estaba rendida aquel día. No podía levantarse del suelo, las flechas de traición por parte de Bruce y María se clavaban dolorosamente en su espalda provocando cansancio.

Coloco su cabeza en sus manos y comenzó la tortura de si misma. Selina se arrodilló en el suelo, luchando por sacar aire a sus pulmones. 

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar con el tono de llamada. Ella lo tomo del bolsillo de su chaqueta para ver cómo el nombre de Tabitha Galavan aparecía en la pantalla. No quería contestar, pero en su mente surgió una espontánea salvación vinculada con su amiga. 

—Selina, necesito hoy mismo los contratos—no hubo saludo por parte de Galavan, solo urgencia en su tono de voz—¿Estas en mansión para pasar por ellos hoy mismo?.

—Todavia no te vas—dijo con alivio Selina. Su garganta ardía y todavía se sentía mareada, pero las lágrimas solo rodaban por sus mejillas en manera silenciosa y controlada.

—No puedo irme sin los contratos que tienes—le dijo Tabitha. Después de un momento cambio su tono de voz de molesta a preocupada a escuchar su acelerada respiración—¿Estas bien?, Porque no te escuchas bien.

—Tuve un pequeño problema con Bruce—¿Pequeño?. Se escuchaba correcto para comenzar a restarle poder a la gravedad del asunto.

—¡Maldicion!. ¿Que hizo el estúpido de Wayne?—pregunto Tabitha enojada a través de la línea de teléfono.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora—Selina se levantó del suelo y dirigió a la ventana de esa habitación de invitados para salir al balcón y tomar un poco de aire frío—Solo permíte que Helena y yo te acompañemos, necesito tomar un poco de distancia, eso es todo.

Tabitha está procesando su solicitud. El estómago de Selina se tenso en esos segundos de silencio por parte de su amiga y socia. Ella necesitaba urgentemente alejarse de Bruce, no quería dañar su relación con su esposo al tener el coraje tan vivo corriendo por sus venas.

—Esta bien. Paso por ustedes a las ocho de la mañana—dijo Tabitha—Pero te tendrás que quedar en el hotel con Helena, además, no olvides llevar los contratos.

Selina asintió en la oscuridad como si su amiga se encontrara frente a ella para confirmar que estaba de acuerdo en todo los puntos establecidos. 

—¡Genial!—exclamo aliviada—No te preocupes yo los llevo... Gracias Tabi.

Selina colgó. Tenía la esperanza de que el viaje que realizaría con Tabitha, le sirviera para controlar el enojo que tenía en ese momento con Bruce y su madre.

Solo esperaba que la distancia la ayudará a perdonar más fácil.

Pero aún tenía que enfrentarlo una vez más antes de que tomara una maleta. Era el padre de Helena, tenía derecho de saber que se llevaría a su hija fuera de la ciudad por unos días. Solo mientras tanto se tomarían una hora para controlarse un poco más.


	18. Capitulo 16

—Solo duerme porfavor. De nada sirve que estemos los dos despiertos—dijo Selina con voz autoritaria.

Pero Bruce parecía no haber escuchado nada cuando paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras leía. El esperaba encontrar una razón escrita en esas cien páginas que le explicará porque Helena no había parado de llorar en las últimas horas, más específico, esperaba encontrar una repuesta para que su llanto se detuviera.

—Talvez tenga hambre—sugirió Bruce a las cuatro de la mañana retirando su mirada azul de la página del libro.

—¡Que no tiene hambre!—respondió Selina desesperada al haberlo comprobado.

—¿Porque me gritas?—dijo Bruce cruzado de brazos en medio de la habitación observándo directamente hacia ella.

—No te estoy gritando.

Sus palabras salieron entre dientes apretados, tratando de controlar el verdadero grito que deseaba rasgar su garganta. Selina se levantó del sofá y camino con Helena en sus brazos. Trataba de que su hija parará de llorar arrullando de un lado a otro caminando por su habitación, pero no podía, nada de lo que hiciera Selina o Bruce parecía funcionar para que Helena cayera dormida esa noche. 

—¡Claro que sí!—exclamo Bruce—Tu voz se elevó más de lo normal. Me estabas gritando Selina, no puedes gritarme por internar hacer sugerencias.

—Agradezco tu sugerencia querido esposo, pero es la tercera vez que lo mencionas—dijo no ocultando por más tiempo su molestia—Ya lo comprobé y te puedo asegurar que no tiene hambre... ¿Porque mejor no vuelves a llamar a Alfred?.

Bruce con una mirada de disgusto plasmada en su rostro cansado, tomó el teléfono y marco de nuevo el número. Selina a una considerable distancia esperaba ansiosa que Alfred contestara, pero pasaron los segundos y Bruce se volvió hacia ella negando. 

Era la sexta vez que intentaban ponerse en contacto con Alfred para obtener una asesoría. El mayordomo y amigo les había estado ayudando con Helena esas primeras dos semanas después su nacimiento. 

Alfred Pennyworth tenía una gran habilidad y poder con los bebés, o al menos, Selina y Bruce lo pensaban cada vez que miraban al mayordomo decir lo que necesitaba Helena a cada hora del día. En ese corto lazo de tiempo Pennyworth les dió la impresión de saber que estaba haciendo con Helena. Cada vez que ellos se paralizan sin saber cómo actuar ante ciertas circunstancias, Alfred aparecía al rescaté para ayudarlos como siempre hizo a lo largo de sus propias vidas. Él era quien estaba a lado de ambos jóvenes desde el primer día tratando de que eliminarán el miedo al fracaso a esa nueva etapa de vida, para así garantizar lo mejor para Helena Wayne.

Todo la nueva experiencia en la cual estaban envueltos era una combinación de minutos terroríficos, a recuerdos maravilloso que se guardarían para siempre en sus memorias. Cada consejo que Alfred les daba era bien recibido y su presencia provocaba en ambos una gran seguridad a avanzar. Ellos creyeron en cierto momento que estaban preparados para todo lo que se pudiera presentar apartir de esas dos semanas, mas no fue así cuando Alfred recibió la llamada. 

El protector de Bruce se tuvo que marchar a Inglaterra a visitar a una amiga que sufrió un accidente automovilístico. Alfred durante un día completo peleó una batalla interna consigo mismo al no querer dejarlos solos y la necesidad de marcharse para acompañar a su amiga en ese momento difícil. Selina y Bruce notaron su preocupación y le dijieron que estarían bien, que podían manejar apartir de ahí a Helena sin ningún problema. La confianza que mostraron ambos jóvenes a hablar fue suficiente para que Alfred tomara un vuelo a Inglaterra al día siguiente. 

Pero unas horas después de la partida de Alfred, se dieron cuenta de que no tenían ningún manual que seguir para saber si estaban haciendo o no lo correcto, solo aumentando las preocupaciones de ambos. Tanto Bruce como Selina apartir de ahí no fueron capaces de disfrutar pasar tiempo con Helena. 

Y es ahí en la oscuridad, en medio de llanto donde el estrés y cansancio comenzaban aniquilarlos a ambos. En la última semana una clara señal se podía reflejar en ojeras bajo sus ojos, donde se señalaba que no habían dormido más allá de una horas durante la noches que llevaban solos en la mansión.

Bruce bostezó ruidosamente. Él se miraba mucho peor que ella. Selina había logrado dormir un par de horas en la tarde cuando Helena estaba tranquila, en cambio Bruce no paro en ningún momento después que su alarma sono a las cinco. Todo la mañana Bruce Wayne estuvo en la empresa trabajando, llego por la tarde para preparar algo de comer y paso la tarde con Selina ayudando con la bebé. Cuando estaban apunto de dormir, Helena comenzo a llorar y no habían podido hasta el momento que su llanto parará. Toda la semana fue totalmente igual, tan pronto como se preparaban para dormir, Helena comenzaba a llorar.

—Es suficiente—dijo Selina.

Se dirigió a Bruce y lo tomo del brazo para dirigirlo a la cama. Tan pronto como estuvo en la orilla del colchón, lo empujó del pecho para que cayera en la suavidad de aquel mueble que le permitiría descansar. Ella noto su intención de levantarse cuando se enderezó con sus hombros, parpadeando con sus negras pestañas a su dirección sorprendido.

—No se te ocurra Wayne—lo apunto con el dedo amenazadoramente para que no se levantará de la cama.

Bruce soltó un suspiro derrotado y se permitió caer en el colchón. 

—Esta bien. Me hablas en una hora, así yo podré...—dijo Bruce cerrando sus ojos.

Selina estaba atenta a sus palabras, pero el silencio continuó.

—¿Bruce?—susurro Selina golpeando suavemente su pie que colgaba de la cama.

Su única respuesta fue un suave y constante ronquido que salia de sus delgados labios. Luego de darse cuenta rápidamente de que Helena no iba a calmarse por un tiempo más, decidió salir con el mayor silencio posible para que Bruce durmiera unas horas en completa tranquilidad.

Selina se sentó en la sala con Helena en sus brazos, asimilando todo mientras esperaba que su bebé se durmiera, pero Helena simplemente no dejaba de llorar y su intención de dormir se encontraba muy alejada esa noche. Selina solo la miró por unos momentos. Ella amaba la mirada azul de su hija, una tonalidad más clara que la de Bruce se encontraba cristalizada observándo fijamente su cansado rostro. 

—Enserio Helena, tienes que parar de llorar, porque si continúas llorando yo voy a llorar—dijo antes de soltar un gran suspiro y levantarse. Entonces comenzó a cuestionarse si era una buena madre. ¿Dos semanas bastaban para saberlo?.

Nadie estaba en la mansión para que notará como prácticamente Selina se derrumba en la área de recibidor, incapaz de retener por más tiempo la mezcla del cansancio y frustración. Ella miró hacia arriba, esperando que una solución se escribiera en el techo para saber que hacer, más los minutos pasaron y solo provocó que comenzará a sentir como toda la mezcla formaba lagunas en sus propios ojos. 

Selina miró al teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa del centro, sintiéndo como dos distintos pensamientos formaban una batalla en su cabeza. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo que no pensó que sucedería, pero tomando el teléfono comenzó marcando el número de su madre. Las últimas dos semanas había mantenido una comunicación cortez y corta al no sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda estando sola con María. 

Una parte de ella esperaba que su madre no contestara, más otra superior rogaba que tomara el teléfono. Fue al tercer tono que la voz de María apareció.

—Hola—ella finalmente levantó la vista, las lágrimas de cansancio y frustración corrían por sus mejillas libremente. 

Escucho a su madre y respiró temblorosamente.

—No sé qué hacer. Helena no para de llorar y Alfred no contesta, lo que menos quería era molestarte—dijo Selina desesperada—Seguramente estabas dormida, pero me siento tonta y inútil en este momento por no saber que hacer. No tiene hambre, ni sed, ni sueño, ni tampoco necesita que le cambie el pañal. Entonces, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?.

María no respondió de inmediato. Provocando que Selina se sintiera incómoda y comenzará a peinar a un lado el cabello negro de Helena. 

—Primeramente tranquilízate—dijo María a través de la línea de teléfono —Lo que menos necesitas es llorar, ¿Bien?.

Ella asintió estando de acuerdo. Luego María comenzó a darle varios consejos, unos que ya conocía por Alfred y otros totalmente nuevos. Cada uno de ellos se guardo en la memoria de Selina, pero fue el sexto que se convirtió en su favorito y lo permitió tranquilizar a Helena.

Suavemente Selina empezó acariciaba sus diminutos pies, solo observándo encantada como su hija dejaba de llorar. Le sonrió a su bebé por un momento, solo disfrutando como su cara se encontraba relajada en sus brazos.

—Esta funcionando—dijo Selina avergonzada al tener una idea de lo desesperada que estaba cuando su madre contesto—Gracias por la ayuda.

—Creo que eres la primera persona que me agradece algo en mucho tiempo—dijo María soltando una leve risa.

Ella evitó sonreír por las palabras de su madre, más fue un fracaso. Helena parecía tranquila, aún así sus ojos azules estaban atentos y parecía no tener intención de dormir en un buen tiempo. Selina no había mantenido una conversación real con su madre, dos semanas atrás María Kyle decidió quedarse en la ciudad de Gotham por un tiempo para arreglar su vínculo roto con ella.

Selina aunque la invitó a conocer a Helena, Alfred, Bruce y hasta sus socias, decidió mantener una línea de privacidad y precaución, talvez esa noche era la adecuada para permitir conocer más a su madre.

—¿Como has estado?—pregunto Selina empezando una primer conversación con María que no durará menos de cinco minutos.

\-------------------------------------------------

Selina dejó de lado su frustración y enojó, no era momento para estallar en recuerdos y sufrir más por aquella noche. Además, Bruce necesitaba saber que en la mañana se iría con Helena por unos días. El viaje fuera de la ciudad para cerrar los contratos del club era un bote de salvación para dejar de sentirse asfixiada. Ella estaba enojada como el infierno y se asustó por la posibilidad de que eso pudiera destruir todo lo que había construido con Bruce durante los últimos años.

Ahora se encontraba fuera de su habitación en donde Bruce la estába esperando. Ella tenía pensado posponer una hora más su encuentro, para ello se dirigio a la habitación de Helena, más se encontró con Alfred en la puerta cargando a su hija y obstruyendo la entrada.

—Esta en su habitación—fue lo único que dijo Alfred al verla.

No sabía que le dijo Bruce al mayordomo. Pero Alfred conocía algo de la situación al mandarla directamente a solucionar los problemas. Ella no pudo negarse, solo con ver a Helena feliz en los brazos de Pennyworth, sabía que no podía tomarla en sus brazos y desaparecer fuera de la ciudad, eso sólo los afectaría más y ahora sería Bruce quien se molestaría por desaparecer.

Tomo el picaporte con fuerza y abrió la puerta. La habitación se encontraba iluminada y la chimenea proporcionaba calor. Se sentía extraña dentro de esas cuatro paredes donde durmió la mayor parte del tiempo. Bruce se encontraba a un lado de la ventana observando al oscuro patio.

—No me seguiste—dijo Selina tomando asiento en la cama. Su voz se escuchaba mucho más tranquila después de dos horas.

—Se cuando no debo hacerlo. 

—Recuerdas los contratos que estaba buscando días atrás—el asintió—Son seis en total, necesitan ser renovados fuera de la ciudad.

Bruce se volteó hacia ella sorprendido por sus palabras, caminó lentamente y se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, observándola en silencio. Estaba estudiando la como sí fuera un libro, tratando de que sus ojos azules encontrará las palabras escritas que permitiera saber a dónde quería llegar con su conversación. Bruce se acercó un poco más, solo provocando incomodidad en Selina ante la cercanía de su cuerpo, el estaba cerrando la corta distancia entre ambos. No sabía cuál era la intención de Bruce. Si quería abrazarla o besarla, tampoco lo averiguo al levantarse ante de que su intención quedara clara.

—Voy a tomar a Helena y me marcharé en la mañana con Tabitha—dijo rápido para dirigirse al armario.

—A que te refieres—el miedo en los ojos de Bruce pareció intensificarse.

—Necesito espacio, Bruce.

¿Cuántos días podía tardar la renovación de contrato?. Eran seis. Tres de bebidas alcohólicas, dos de bebidas sin alcohol y uno de snacks. Si Tabitha se apresuraba y los provedores estaban de acuerdo con los puntos establecidos, posiblemente no tardarían más allá de cuatro días, pero talvez aprovecharía la idea para tomar unos tres más para aclarar su mente.

—¿Porque intentas huir?—pregunto Bruce molesto levantando de la cama y llegando hasta ella.

—¿Huir?—Selina miró a Bruce con incredulidad—No estoy huyendo, solo quiero poner distancia entre nosotros para no recordar lo que me hiciste en estos seis meses.

Bruce estaba recargado en el ropero, escaneando como Selina tomaba un par de prendas que colocaba en su hombro. 

—Hice por seis meses que fueras totalmente felíz.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Selina ante las palabras de Bruce, fue reemplazada rápidamente  
por la irá que estaba guardando desde su confesión en todo la obra de teatro que había planeado su madre y que el financió.

—¿Felicidad?. Que linda palabra para cubrir la mentira, tracción y manipulación—gruño molesta—Sabias perfectamente cuanto daño me hizo cuando era solo una niña, pero pareció no importarte, porque no solo permitiste que volviera a dejarla ingresar a mi vida, sino que también ayudaste.

¿Como podía considerar Bruce eso correcto?. Se dirigió a la cama y tiró la ropa elegida para su viaje, solo faltaba la maleta. Ella se quedó en medio de la habitación pensando donde se encontraba la maleta roja, era la más adecuada y cómoda que le permitiría poder llevar en su viaje.

—Esta bien. Lo siento, sé que fue un error. Debí decirte la verdad inmediatamente, pero creí que María dejaría toda su mentira atrás cuando conociera lo valiosa y genial que era su hija—dijo Bruce desesperado para que entendiera sus razones—Solo te quería proteger, Selina.

—No necesito tu protección, puedo cuidarme sola. Tu dinero no es necesario para solucionar mis problemas, o en ese caso, darme una estafadora madre. 

Encontró la maleta en una esquina de la habitación. La tomó y coloco en la cama. No estaba doblando la ropa adecuadamente, solo las encogía y lanzaba dentro del espacio.

—Fue un error, pero lo que estás haciendo también lo es. No puedes simplemente tomar a mi hija y salir huyendo de la ciudad.

—Es por ella que lo hago. Si me quedo aquí entonces nada será igual, porque cada vez que te vea solo seré capaz de relacionarte con María y el coraje no disminuirá, al contrario, aumentará.

Bruce no siguió disculpándose o rogándole que se detuviera, podía Selina notar su arrepentimiento. 

—Tienes razón—dijo Bruce y se dirigió hasta el sofá. Parecía que había tomado algo en su mano y Selina lo reconoció como el elefante Bing cuando volvió a su lado—No lo olvides, sabes que a Helena le encanta—lo extendió hacía ella.

Selina lo tomo. A Helena le encantaba aplastarlo para que comenzará a cantar, la disposición de Bruce la hizo sentir tranquila al comprobar que no empezarían de nuevo una pelea. Ambos habían levantado en silencio una bandera blanca de paz.

—Genial—fue lo único que dijo Selina guardando el peluche—Nos iremos en la mañana, Tabitha nos recogerá y no te preocupes, no llevaré a Helena a ningún cierre de contrato, estaré separada de las negociaciones.

Selina dejó claro. A Bruce nunca le gustó nada relacionado con el club y sus socias, con el tiempo se había mantenido al margen de opinar respecto al negocio por la molestia que causaba en ella cada vez que criticaba algo. Bruce solo confirmo sus palabras estando de acuerdo que mantuviera a su hija alejada de su trabajo.

—Mejor te dejo para que arregles todo esto—señalo Bruce la maleta y ropa regada por lo ancho de la cama—Dormire en una habitación de invitados, te veo mañana antes de que se marchen.

Selina parecía desconcertada por su comportamiento. El dió media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Ella solo lo vio mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos acerca de ellos y su relación, talvez en algunos días todo volvería a ser igual antes de la llegada de su madre a la ciudad. 

Bruce se volvió hacia ella antes de salir. Había duda marcada en su rostro pero también decisión. El volvió sobre el mismo camino hasta ella y la abrazó. Selina no escondió la sorpresa de su gesto, una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa escapó de su labios al sentir la calidez esparciendose por su cuerpo. 

La mano derecha de Bruce cayó. Los dedos de ambos ocuparon el espacio disponible de cada una de sus manos y se unieron. A Selina le hubiera gustado devolver el abrazo, más no fué capaz de volver aferrarse a Bruce, no por el momento.

—Te amo—dijo Bruce dando un paso atrás.

Selina se concentró en la mirada azul que tanto amaba, se permitió cerrar los ojos solo unos segundos para disfrutar el beso que era depositado en su frente por parte de Bruce, se olvidó momentáneamente de su enojo y centro su atención en la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas.

Realmente estaba disfrutando el ambiente que se alzo en su habitación. La familiaridad con la que se sentía cada palabra y contactó, plasmaba perfectamente su unión durante todos esos años. 

Las historias que formaban y entrelazaban sus vidas, estaban compartidas. En ellas se creaban investigaciones, perdidas, enemigos, bailes y amigos. Todo estaba ahí, los recuerdos de uno formaban parte del otro. Sus historias al igual que sus dedos, se encontraban entrelazados desde aquel momento en el callejón donde solo eran niños. 

Pero esa noche supieron que era momento de ser egoístas por el bien de ambos y tomar caminos diferentes. Bruce dió un paso más atras y Selina en la oscuridad sintió como su mano entrelazada y su calidez se alejaba.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse señaló que Bruce se había marchado tal como ella haría al amanecer. 

Selina levanto el rostro y abrió los ojos para volver a encontrarse sola. 

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue abrazarse así misma y enderezar su postura. Aunque ella no deseaba poner ese espacio entre ellos, comprendía que era lo mejor, no servía de nada quedarse ahí y fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad no era así.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Selina empacó una maleta mediana y otra chica, guardando solo lo necesario para Helena y ella en ese viaje. A las cinco de la mañana perdió por completo el sueño y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro en busca de la mejor posición para intentar descansar. Era extraño notar en la oscuridad el espacio vacío del lado de Bruce.

Ella se resignó a no poder dormir por unas horas más. Decidió levantarse para confirmar que todo estaba en orden. 

Volvió a sacar la ropa de las maletas y se permitió a las seis arreglarlas de nuevo, ahora correctamente dobladas. Se ducho, cambio y dirigió al estudio por los contratos que eran el principal motivo de su viaje con Tabitha Galavan.

Los documentos se encontraban encima del escritorio guardados en una carpeta, ella los tomó y se sentó para leerlos. Con el tiempo a su favor se permitió analizarlos detenidamente, para hacer observaciones a Tabitha que les permitiría obtener un beneficio extra a favor del club Sirens.

Después de varios minutos llego a la conclusión del que debían hacer correcciones con el proveedor de bebidas alcohólicas Mirasol. Estando satisfecha con sus conclusiones se levantó y tomo la carpeta, antes de dar un paso sus ojos verdes notaron la falta de candado de unos de los cajones asegurados de Bruce. 

Rápidamente comprobó que nadie la estuviera observando y con la punta de su bota lo jaló. El cajón se deslizo para afuera y la daga dorada apareció. Un mes atrás había ido al estudio con el fin de conseguirla para Barbara, más en cambio se topó con la primera prueba de traición de su madre. 

Ella podía tomarla y dársela a Barbara kean. Su socia y amiga aún seguía molestando para que se la consiguiera, pero si la tomaba eso sería provocar más tensión con Bruce de la cual no están dispuesta a causar.

Con aburrimiento plasmado en el rostro volvió a dejar la daga en la oscuridad del cajón. Ella no tenía necesidad de andar solucionando problemas de otros cuando su vida era un desastre actual, sin más, salió de la habitación justo a tiempo para marcharse de la ciudad.


	19. Capitulo 17

Realmente no había tenido tiempo de involucrarse demasiado con nadie ni con nada en mucho tiempo. Pero toda esa semana fue distinto. Tan pronto como vio que Selina tomaba a Helena en sus brazos y cerraba la puerta del automóvil de Tabitha, inicio a ocupar su mente.

Solo bastaron tres día después de la partida de Selina para que los errores comenzarán a llegar uno tras otro. 

Los últimos tres acontecimientos se encontraban frescos y dolorosamente guardados en su mente esa noche. 

Bruce estába en la estación de la GCPD sentado en una esquina de la oficina del capitán Jim Gordon. El joven de cabello negro esperaba que Alfred fuera a recogerlo. 

Una urgencia había nacido y solo necesitaba la llegada de su protector para sentir algo de paz en medio de aquella tormenta. El solo quería volver a la mansión para encerrarse en el estudio y llamar a Selina. Estaba ansioso por escuchar su voz y saber cómo se encontraban esa noche con Helena. 

Bruce quería establecer una conversación normal con esa chica que amaba para despejar su mente del caos actual.

Respiró de nuevo hondo. Paso sus manos frías por su cabello negro mientras se recostaba en la silla y miraba al techo. No soportaba pasar más tiempo ahí. Estar encerrado en entré esas paredes solo le permitía torturar así mismo y recordar sus tres errores.

 

Error número uno. Haber mentido a Selina. El hirió a su esposa de una manera no intencional, pero dolorosa. La mirada de dolor que plasmaron sus ojos verdes esa noche a descubrir como cubrió el engaño de María por seis meses, fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir enfermo consigo mismo, como podía decirle a Selina que hiciera lo correcto cuando el no lo hacía.

Bruce quiso correr detrás de ella para explicar cómo su intención había sido muy distinta al resultado final. El solo quería que la señora Kyle se diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que era Selina, por ello proporciono un pago correspondiente para detenerla en Gotham todo el tiempo posible. Creyó que su suegra se daría cuenta de lo valioso que había recuperado con el pasar de los meses.

María kyle había acudido seis meses atrás desesperada por ayuda económica a su estudió. La mujer fingió un papel de víctima a tan solo dos semanas de haberse conocido para obtener dinero. Bruce no fue tonto, detecto el engaño inmediatamente después que la señora Kyle se retiró de la mansión.

El tomo sus recursos y los empleo para saber quién era realmente Colt y María kyle. A través de una sencilla investigación encontró que su suegra  tenían una fuerte relación romántica con su presunto amenazante. Los periódicos y expedientes solo fueron reafirmaron sus conclusiones, cada uno que tomaba y leía encontraba redactado los delitos de María y Colt; robos, asaltos y estafas.

Bruce aún conociendo todo su plan disfrazado de lástima, pena y compasión, continuó proporcionado fondos para todo el juego de María. Lo que fue un gran error. 

El pensó en muchas ocasiones decirle la verdad a Selina, pero cada vez que la idea se presentaba solo era capaz de imaginar el dolor que causaría en ella. 

Bruce estaba aterrorizado en un principio ante la idea de Selina de marcharse de la ciudad con Helena, más comprendió que era lo mejor. No servía de nada permanecer en el mismo lugar cuando no había seguridad.

Entre más ocupado estaba, menos tiempo tenía para la basura recientemente que se junto a su alrededor. Fue ahí donde cometió su segundo gran error.

Error número dos. Retomar su investigación sobre la daga adquirida. 

Fue el segundo día que Selina y Helena se fueron de la ciudad. El estába aburrido en la mansión cuando vio la daga guardada en su escritorio. Había pasado un poco más de seis meses desde que la adquirió en la subasta del Oswald.

Su única intención al comprarla fue saber porque un ladrón se arriesgó tanto para intentar robarla, pero cuando la subasta avanzó y Barbara empezó a arrojar dinero para poseerla, supo que se encontraba algo mas ocultó. El anhelaba conocer la verdad del interés por parte de Barbara kean para contratar a un ladrón.

Bruce en la mañana se encontró sentado observando las hileras de libros que se guardaba en su biblioteca. El había tomado durante seis meses cada uno de ellos buscando información sobre la daga sin encontrar nada. Ese día fue momento de elegir otra dirección. El tomó las llaves de su automóvil y se dirigió a la ciudad con un destino predeterminado. 

Paso cinco horas completas rodeado de libros en la biblioteca central de Gotham buscando información que completará su investigación. En medio de cansancio, estrés y palabras borrosas, selecciono un nuevo libro. 

El único sonido de la área de historia era las viejas páginas que Bruce tocaba y posiblemente una pequeña exclamación de asombro que salio de su labio al reconocerlo. 

Dos ilustraciones se encontraban plasmadas en el libro que tenía en sus manos, una de ella era la daga y otro un hombre saliendo de un pozo de agua.

La respiración de Bruce tembló. Eso era imposible. Todo aquel acontecimiento que se narraba en cada renglón del libro, debía de tener por lo menos unos dos mil años. ¿Entonces porque aparecía Ra's al ghul ilustrado en aquella página con la misma daga que poseía?.

Bruce estaba seguro de que era Ra's. En todos esos años no había podido olvidar el rostro del hombre que hizo clavar una espada en el cuerpo de Alfred.

El quería la daga. Barbara solo era un medio para obtenerla. Ras al ghul  
era el comprador que Selina le advirtió que era peligroso cuando intento obtenerla para kean. 

Confundido, llego a la mansión y le confío a Alfred su descubrimiento. 

El reconocimiento que hizo su protector respecto a Ra's al ghul confirmo su sospecha de comprador. 

Así decidió recurrir a un historiador al día siguiente. El doctor Niles Winthrop, un hombre de sesenta años que tenía su negocio en la orilla de Gotham. 

Bruce necesitaba saber porque Ra's al ghul estaba detras del cuchillo, la mejor manera de hacerlo era descubriendo la historia detrás de la daga. El doctor Winthrop estaba fascinado por el objeto, sus ojos verdes viejos analizaban con concentración cada detalle que se esparcía de la empolladura a la punta. 

Lo que no contaban Alfred y Bruce cuando estaban cerrando el negocio para que el doctor analizará la pieza para ellos, era que apareciera un joven. Alex, el nieto del doctor comenzó también a facinarse y con lupa en mano a detallar en un libro sus observaciones. 

Alfred llamo a Bruce fuera de los oídos de los trabajos para que no pudiera escuchar.

—Entiendo que hay que involucrar al anciano, pero no creo conveniente que lo hagamos con el chico—Alfred le advirtió—Recuerde quién está detrás del cuchillo.

Como podía olvidarlo. Ra's al ghul era el líder de la corte de los búhos, uno de los causantes del virus que convirtió a los habitantes de Gotham en mounstro, el hombre que estuvo detrás de su secuestro y de la misma muerte de Alfred.

—Necesito saber por qué es tan importante el cuchillo para Ra's al ghul—dijo Bruce decidido a no abandonar su investigación.

El se prometió volver a la mañana siguiente, más cuando el sol volvió a iluminar la ciudad y Bruce llegó al establecimiento del historiador, lo primero que vio fueron las patrullas y al capitán Jim Gordon junto a una detective obstruyendo la puerta, a los pies de ambos se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del doctor.

El detective y capitán de la GCPD comenzó a cuestionarlo sobre la daga al saber que ese objeto era el motivo del asesinato.

—¿Que es el cuchillo?—preguntó Jim tratando de armar un caso en su cabeza para atrapar al responsable—¿Crees que mataría por el?.

Bruce se quedó callado por un rato. Luego miró a Jim Gordon, hablando en voz baja.

—Le diré lo que quiera saber capitán Gordon, pero si es por el cuchillo yo soy responsable—dijo Bruce. 

—No juegues al ser detective y dime qué tiene ese cuchillo—dijo Jim molesto a no poder avanzar rápido en su investigación.

—No lo sé. Pero pague mucho por el seis meses atrás. Además, había una contrincante muy agresiva... Barbara kean.

Bruce vio que su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza mientras miraba el cuerpo del doctor. Jim y Barbara habían logrado una relación estable por su hija. La ex delicuente trataban de mantenerse al margen de delitos  para no perder ningún derecho sobre Barbara Gordon.

Pero algo en esos años pudo haber cambiado. Barbara aunque intentaba sacar a relucir su lado más humano, siempre estaría la locura siendo parte de ella.

Después de ir con Barbara al club sin obtener nada. Bruce supo donde se encontraba Álex después de la presión que puso James para decirle información que salvará la vida del joven. Así fue como llegaron a la biblioteca central de Gotham.

Con total prisa ingresaron a la zona de registro histórico. El estudio estaba cerrado, Alex estaba escondido bajo llave y solo la conocida voz de Bruce le dió la suficiente confianza para abrir la puerta.

—Lo lamento tanto—dijo Bruce tan pronto lo vio. 

—Es hombre quería el cuchillo—dijo Álex desesperado. Sus blancas manos abrazando fuertemente la mochila sobre su pecho al hablar—¿Ya sabías que era peligroso?—le preguntó directamente. 

Bruce se congeló en su lugar mirando fijamente a Álex. El joven tenía una mirada de miedo y tristeza reflejando en sus ojos. La intención de Bruce no había sido provocar nada de eso en el joven. Si pudiera devolver el tiempo, jamás hubiera dejado la daga en manos de aquella personas inocentes, pero de nuevo, volvió hacer egoísta. 

—No—respondió Bruce mintiendo. Talvez Selina si tenía razón después de todo. El al igual que María se estaba convirtiendo en un maestro del engaño. 

Entonces los gritos empezaron y James le ordenó que llevaré a Álex a la GCPD. Ambos jóvenes corrieron por los diversos pasillos de la biblioteca tratando de poner el mayor espacio posible entre sus atacantes. Sus respiraciones estaban acelerada y sus pies cansados. 

Alex había sido atacado por un hombre en la zona geográfica y Bruce lo salvó usando sus habilidades de entrenamiento. Cuando salieron de la biblioteca no sabían que camino tomar. Todo parecía tan peligro que solo corrieron sin un rumbo fijo hasta que encontraron un edificio abandonado.

—Lo siento tengo miedo... No sé como lo haces, peleaste contra esos hombre y yo solo me paralice—dijo Álex más asustado que nunca, llendo de un lado a otro por el recibidor—Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ellos nos encontraran y luego nos matarán.

El joven paso tanto en pocas horas que Bruce entendío su paranoia. Seguramente antes de ese día Álex había vivido una vida normal en dónde iba al colegio, hacia su tarea, ayudaba a su abuelo y salía a pasear los fines de semana con amigos y familia. 

El joven cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tras unos minutos se calmó y derrumbó en las escaleras agotado.

—El miedo es normal—dijo Bruce tomando asiento en las escaleras, aún lado del joven. El no había querido intervenir hasta que pareció más tranquilo—Muchas veces tuve un gran miedo... Cuando mis padres murieron tenía tanto miedo que no hice nada más que llorar y gritar, cuando Selina tuvo el accidente automovilístico sentí miedo multiplicado por dos al pensar que la perdería junto a Helena y cuándo Alfred fue herido de gravedad pensé que me quedaría solo... No tiene nada de malo tener miedo. Cuando te das cuenta de que es normal, puedes ponerlo en su lugar para enfrentarlo.

—Me sentí mal por ti cuando pasó eso a tus padre—dijo Álex recargando en la pared para observarlo—Todos hablaban de ti en la escuela y aún lo hacen.  

—¿Que dicen?—preguntó Bruce curioso al querer conocer que tanto pensaban sus antiguos compañeros.

—Cuando murieron tus padres decían que estabas solo en la mansión, que no estudiaste más porque tenías el futuro asegurado y que solo viajas en Jet—dijo Álex motivado para olvidar su situación actual—Hacia que te vieras raro... Y hace más de un año cuando te casaste fue la noticia, todos en los pasillos hablaban de como el joven millonario Bruce Wayne se había unido en matrimonio con Selina Kyle. Las chicas estaban celosas y más de una te llamo chico tonto—rio suavemente y Bruce lo acompañó—Muchos decían que había sido por responsabilidad. ¿Porque decidiste señar tu relación en matrimonio?.

—Conocí a Selina cuando tenía doce años, pasamos por tanto y nuestros sentimientos crecieron con los años. Sabía que terminaría casado con ella y formaría una familiar, no veía un motivo negativo para no casarme con ella—respondió Bruce. 

La mayoría de las personas de la ciudad al igual que Álex creía que solo se había casado con Selina por obligación. Pero no fue así. Bruce podía garantizar que si Helena no hubiera llegado un año y medio atrás, el como quiera se hubiera casado con Selina. El estaba enamorado de ella y siempre cuando pensaba en su futuro,  Selina aparecía formando parte de el.

—Talvez si soy raro—dijo sinceramente Bruce.

—No. ¡Eres genial!—exclamo Álex contento y continuo riendo—Yo soy raro.

—Creo que ambos lo somos.

La compañía de Álex era cómoda. Bruce no podía recordar una conversación normal en sus recuerdos donde logró establecer una plática amistosa con alguien de su edad. El desde la muerte de sus padres en aquel callejón maduro rápido y se olvidó de que era niño, talvez era tiempo de tener un amigo. Cuando salieran de todo aquel problema podría seguir manteniendo una relación de amistad con Alex.

Pasaron durante una hora hablando de cosas cotidianas. Alex siempre vivió en Gotham, sus padres eran vendedores que pasaban la mayoría del tiempo viajando. Álex todos los fines de semana se dirigía con sus abuelo para ayudarle con su trabajo. En el futuro quería ser historiador y vivir lejos de la ciudad. Le gustaba la música clásica, no era bueno haciendo amigos pero contaba con dos que prometió presentar a Bruce.

Luego de un corto silencio Álex le dijo que lo llevaría a la daga. Observando cada esquina fue como llegaron al museo en donde Álex había escondido la pieza. Cuando entrego la daga a Bruce le hizo prometer que el hombre que mató a su abuelo no debería de obtenerla.

Entonces de nuevo en medio del museo apareció el cazador y su mascota. Bruce tomó a Álex de la camisa y arrastró fuera del peligro.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Corrieron, pelearon y minutos despues James Gordon apareció para ayudar. El capitán con arma en mano logro hacer desaparecer a ambos hombres en cuestión de minutos.

—Porque es tan importe ese cuchillo—se dirigio Jim a Bruce caminando a su dirección—¿Porque muere gente por el cuchillo?.

Estaba cansando y acelerado. En sus ojos Bruce pudo notar como estaba llegando a la locura a no comprender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Bruce tenía muy poco que compartir con Jim Gordon, la historia que le había contado hasta el momento parecía no ser creíble para el capitán.

—Excelente pregunta capitán James—dijo una voz conocida en la habitación y Bruce se voltio para ver a Ra's—Tendrás tu repuesta pronto. Solo dame el cuchillo y soltaré al muchacho

Bruce sintió que la adrenalina se desvanecía, dejando una sensación de malestar en su cuerpo. Ra's se encontraba en medio de la habitación con Alex bajo su agarre. Un cuchillo se encontraba en el cuello del asustado joven. 

—Bruce. Dame el cuchillo—ordeno Jim a su lado extendiendo la mano para que le diera la arma causante de tanta muerte. 

—No lo entiendes Jim—dijo Bruce asustado al ver de nuevo a Ra's—El asesino a Alfred y luego volvió a traerlo a la vida y el abuelo de Álex  tenía miedo a este cuchillo—estaba dudando, su cuerpo temblaba y un mal pensamiento se aferaban a su mente—No puedo hacerlo.

Ese fue su tercer error.

—Si le damos el cuchillo entonces no  asesinará a Álex—Jim se acercaba lentamente con la intención de arrabatar el arma de sus manos—Es lo único que importa.

—No. Tú no sabes quién es el—Bruce dió un paso lejos del capitán para alejar su accion—No lo haré.

—Bien hecho Bruce—dijo Ra's con tono feliz y orgulloso—Al fin comenzaste a ver las cosas con claridad... La pregunta ahora es, ¿Qué tal fuerte eres?.

Fue tan rápido para hacer algo, pero lento para que quedara grabado para siempre en su mente. La mano de Ra's  se deslizo a la derecha y el cuchillo corto en una línea perfecta el cuello de Álex. El joven tomó su cuello y observo con asombro a Bruce mientras que caía al suelo.

La daga en su mano se sintió pesada por la vida que desvanecía a unos metros de el. Sus dedos no pudieron soportar el peso del ultimo aliento de Álex que cargaba la daga y la dejó caer al suelo. 

Los pies de Bruce corrieron y sus rodillas se doblaron en el suelo frío a un lado de la víctima de Ra's al ghul. 

Lágrimas incontrolables salian de sus ojos azules y una suplica de perdón de sus labios temblorosos hacia Álex.

—¡De rodillas!—grito furioso y fuerte Jim Gordon apuntando al asesino que sonría. 

Cualquier delicuente que hubiera visto la decisión en la postura y mirada del capitán James al terminar en un solo segundo con su vida, hubiera hecho inmediatamente lo que decía. Pero en cambio Ra's al ghul con total calma y elegancia estiró sus manos sonriendo triunfador. 

—Arresta—dijo mirando a Bruce y Alex con triunfo, considerándose así un ganador.

El sonido de la puerta que se abría lo saco de los dolorosos recuerdos. Después de una hora Alfred llegó a su lado. El sencillo abrazo de su protector provocó algo de calma. El tomo su saco y cuando  
estaban a punto de retirarse de la estación, aprecio Jim en la puerta con una carpeta amarilla en sus manos.

Parecía cansado y estresado. Bruce se preguntó cómo podía vivir toda esa locura día tras día.

—Ras va a Blackgate. Los padres de Álex vendrán en unos días—informo Jim a ambos para después dirigirse a Bruce—Ra's es un sicópata, tú no eres responsable de sus actos.... Solo pido que me digan algo en que creer. Todo eso de Alfred y aguas mágicas es una completa locura.

—Ahora entiende porque no le dijimos nada—respondió Alfred molesto a un lado de Bruce.

—No importa lo que le diga capitán—dijo Bruce molesto, enojado y triste. Eran demasiadas emociones que lo estaban devorando—Todo esto es mi culpa. Alex murió por mi culpa, yo lo asesiné.

No espero ninguna palabra de los hombres mayores. Bruce cruzo a un lado de Alfred y Jim para caminar fuera de la oficina del capitán. No sabía por qué siempre los problemas lo perseguían. Pero esto era diferente de alguna manera.


	20. Capitulo 18

Todo había sido una completa locura. Cada vez caía más en la oscuridad en donde las palabras perdían sentido y un propósito tomaba fuerza.

Las últimas dos noches se encerró en su estudio con un monto de libros nuevos y la daga. Más que nunca se planteó descubrir la historia de aquella arma que en solo un día termino con la vida de dos personas.

El se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad del estudio, había movido todas las cortinas y su única luz se desprendía de la lámpara de su escritorio. 

Sus ojos azules analizaban y su mano blanca redactaba cada pequeño detalle que encontraba en la maldita daga. Bruce abrió otro libro y lo consideró como adecuado para complementar su investigación, comenzó a trazar un camino a lo largo del renglón con su mente activa  
consumiendo vieja historia como cafeína. 

Su plan era permanecer unas horas más en completo silencio para no olvidar ningún detalle. Pero el sonido de la puerta hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Los conocidos pasos tomaron diferentes caminos. Las manos mayores fueron haciendo a un lado las gruesas cortinas para que la luz del mediodía ingresará a la habitación.

Encandilado por la repentina iluminación natural, voltio con molestia hacia su protector que se encontraba moviendo la última tela negra.

—¿No fuiste a dormir de nuevo?—preguntó en un susurro Alfred llegando frente a él.

Bruce bajo la mirada y trato de nuevo enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Después del funeral de Álex trato de evitar tener una conversación con Alfred al respecto. El sabía que palabras vendrían de su mayordomo, mas no estaba listo para escucharlas.

—Dormi un par de horas—dijo simplemente esperando que Alfred se marchara—Estoy bien.

Pero Alfred no se movió. El mayordomo dejo salir un suspiro de compresión y acercó sus manos a su dirección. Bruce estaba algo perdido en las acciones de Alfred hasta que noto el teléfono. 

—Es Selina. Quiere hablar contigo—explicó Alfred ante su confusión.

—¿Están bien?—preguntó preocupado ante la idea que les hubiera pasado algún accidente.

—Si.

 

—Entonces dile que no estoy—dijo Bruce. Alfred ante su respuesta le dirigió a una mirada sorprendida. Tal vez incluso un bajo ¿Que? De asombró—Dile que no me encuentro, que estoy trabajando.

Alfred apretó más su palma sobre el articular para asegurarse de que Selina no escuchará ninguna palabra. No era propio de Bruce estar evadiendo a las personas, mucho menos a Selina. El siempre corría a responder sus llamadas o mensajes, cada vez que el nombre de la joven aparecía en la pantalla dejaba a un lado sus actividades para poder conversar con ella.

—Ya le dije que estabas aquí antes de que entrará—Alfred necesitaba urgentemente que Bruce contestara para que volviera a la realidad. Él creía que al escuchar la voz de Selina lo haría despertar de la pesadilla que se había metido—Contesta—ordeno Alfred con autoridad acercando más el teléfono.

Los ojos azules de Bruce lo miraron como un artefacto maldito. Resignado lo arrebato de la mano de Alfred y contestó.

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto en forma seca y formal. Como si estuviera hablando de negocios con una persona desconocida y no con su esposa.

—Que agradable escucharte Selina—dijo a través de la línea telefónica molesta—Perdón por no responder a tus llamadas en estos dos días.

Bruce hubiera sonreído, tal vez incluso reído en voz alta ante la ironía de no haber estado tan enfermo consigo mismo y nervioso con su conversación.

—Perdí mi celular—mintio. La verdad fue que se dió cuenta que no podía hablar con ella después de lo que le hizo a Álex y a su abuelo.

Cada vez que tenía la intención de llamar a Selina, sus pensamientos y recuerdos lo traicionaba. Entonces ella comenzó a llamar y Bruce a ignorar. No sabía que decir y por eso dejaba que esos dos días después del accidente con la daga, Alfred les llamará para saber cómo se encontraba Selina y Helena para después informarle.

—¿Perdiste tu celular?. Creó que hay mala señal en este hotel, porque al parecer no escuche bien. Bruce Wayne, la persona más ordena con mejor memoria que conozco no sabe dónde dejo un simple celular... Bruce, ¿Que está sucediendo?—pregunto Selina preocupada.

Había pasado seis días desde que se marchó de la ciudad con Helena. El primer día mantuvieron una conversación seca y corta en donde Selina le informo por la noche que habían llegado bien a su destino, le dijo que se hospedaban en un lindo hotel en el centro de metrópolis. El segundo día la tensión bajo considerable y Selina no se mostró furiosa por lo anteriormente sucedido con su madre, sino interesada por el  día que había tenido Bruce, fue así como juntos terminaron la noche recordando solo momentos divertidos. El tercer día Bruce marco en la tarde, Tabitha estaba cerrando el cuarto contrato y Selina como lo había prometido, se quedó en el hotel con Helena, en ese punto parecía que Selina había vuelto a olvidar a María y Bruce estaba perdono, su trato fue normal, no había rincón y molestia en las palabras de Selina, mucho menos se encontraba falsedad en su fresca risa. Por último todo volvió a la normalidad y Bruce supo por la misma Selina que estaba perdonado.

Bruce hizo una pausa, tratando de decidir la mejor manera de expresar su respuesta. Abrió la boca varias veces, luego cambió de opinión y la cerró.

—No sucede nada. Todo está bien—respondió fingiendo poner atención en su libro ante la mirada de Alfred. El mayordomo se encontraba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados. Al no escuchar más que la respiración de Selina, agrego para confirmar—Todo está perfecto.

—Esta bien. Sino quieres decírmelo ahora, entiendo.—dijo Selina entre resignada y molesta—Solo quería decirte que mañana volvemos, Tabitha cerró todos los contratos y fueron un completo éxito, el club Sirens apartir del próximo mes aumentara sus ganancias un cinco porciento.

¿Mañana?. No podían volver mañana. Bruce había deseado unos días atrás que Selina no tomara a su hija y se marchara de la ciudad. Las cosas habían cambiado, Ra's al ghul se encontraba vivo y era una amenaza para su familia mientras el tuviera  daga.

—Porque mejor no aprovechas que estás fuera de Gotham y conoces mejor la ciudad—sugirió Bruce tratando de que Selina y su hija se mantuvieran alejadas de la ciudad hasta saber que estaban seguras cuando volvieran—Talvez deberías aceptar el recorrido que la joven periodista te ofreció por la ciudad y así ampliar tus horizontes, estoy seguro que Helena amaría si la llevas al acuario.

—Espera. ¿No quieres que vuelva?—lo interrumpió Selina incrédula.

—¿Que?, ¡No!. Claro que quiero que vuelvas, me estuve volviendo loco toda la semana, es solo que pienso que podrían disfrutar unos días más allá—mintió Bruce esperando que por una vez Selina hiciera caso—Eso es todo lo que quiero, pueden tomarse unos días extra.

—Bruce. No me voy a quedar aquí, los contratos fueron cerrados y volveré mañana a la ciudad con Tabitha, tengo cosas que hacer respecto al club—explico Selina provocando preocupación en Bruce—Si quieres en otro momento cuando estemos libres podemos venir en un viaje familiar y disfrutar de la ciudad. Mañama temprano estaremos de vuelta en Gotham. Adiós.

Y sin más colgó. Bruce observó del teléfono de su mano a la daga que se encontraba en su escritorio. El tenía que hacer algo a respecto antes de que volvieran Helena y Selina.

—Sobre la muerte de ese joven—comenzo a decir Alfred tomando asiento frente a Bruce.

—No digas que no es mi culpa—adivino las palabras que estaba apunto de salir de Alfred. Dos días trato de no escuchar esas palabras de su protector que aumentaba su odió—Porque si lo es. Álex murió por mi culpa, porque yo dude.

—Para todos es difícil tomar una decisión, dudar es parte de actuar. Usted no mató a Álex, fue Ra's al ghul y ese asesino lo pagará.

No. Encerrar a Ra's en la prisión no lo detendría. El hombre destructor de vidas haría todo lo posible por seguir haciendo mal al mundo. En la vida propia de Bruce se estaba llevando su propia tranquilidad.

—Que Ra's este en Blackgate no lo detendrá. Él quiere su daga y hará todo lo posible por conseguirla—dijo Bruce recordando su dinero en la subasta y la muerte de ambas personas—Por eso necesito que hablas con Selina y me ayudes a convensar la de se quede por unos días fuera de la ciudad con Helena.

—El está encerrado Bruce, no hará daño a nadie. Ahora deja de hablar de la maldita daga y ven a comer algo.

—Al fin descubrí algo, hay notas en este libro. Dice que el cuchillo está destinado para aquel que a sido curado por las aguas curativas Alfred. Quizás es para que se use en su contra, el cuchillo puede parar y asesinar a Ra's al ghul, por eso la necesitaba de conseguirlo—Bruce se levantó del escritorio y camino por el estudió de una lado a otro. Una idea clara llegando—Es una profecía que redactar como morirá con esta arma.

—Se que te sientes mal, pero en este momento oscuro es donde debes recordar tu promesa.

Alfred llegó hasta Bruce y puso sus manos en los hombros del joven. Una urgencia se escuchaba en la palabras del mayordomo para que no fueran olvidadas. Bruce podía recordar la promesa que hizo esa noche después de casi asesinar a Jerome. El había estado tan furioso con el payaso por invadir su hogar, amenazar a su futura hija, golpear a Selina, tomar de rehén a Alfred y matar a todas esas personas en la feria.

Bruce y Jerome habían peleado fuertemente. En un momento de distracción y mejor entrenamiento, Bruce quedó encima de Jerome con un pedazo de vidrio en sus manos. Era tan sencillo haber bajado el cristal sobre la garganta del monstruo para matarlo y terminar con su locura. Bruce podía hacerlo, el sabía que podía arrebatar la vida del payaso, más el reflejo de si mismo en los muchos cristales le grito que no era un asesino.

—No matar—dijo Bruce. Se había prometido así mismo no cruzar esa línea de oscuridad.

—No matar—confirmo Alfred—Terminar con una vida aún cuando se considere como justa, te llevará a un lugar donde será difícil regresar. ¿Entiendes?.

—Lo entiendo—respondió Bruce no convencido con sus palabras, pero lo suficientemente seguras para la tranquilidad de Alfred.

—Bien—una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujo en el rostro de Alfred ante su repuesta. 

El mayordomo dió medio vuelta y se dirigió al escritorio. Tomo la daga y la guardo de nuevo en el cajón más bajo, cerró todos los libros que se encontraban regados y los amontonó en una esquina para después dirigirse de nuevo a Bruce.

—Deja de pensar en la daga y de buscar información. En veinte minutos te espero en la cocina para que comas algo—ordenó llendo a la salida.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse declaró de nuevo a Bruce como solo en el estudio. 

No matar. Se repitió una y otra vez derrumbándose en el sofá para que la promesa que se hizo tomara sentido en ese oscuro momento. No matar.

\------------------------------------------------------

No matar.

Era tan difícil recordar esas simples palabras al avanzar del tiempo. Las horas que tenía libre no hacían ningún bien en Bruce. Con cada segundo se remarcaba sus acciones y los acontecimientos que llevaron a la furia y dolor.

Las voces de los familiares de la familia de Álex resonaban en su mente cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión sin un rumbo en específico. 

Asesinado al día siguiente que su abuelo.

Es una tragedia. Tan solo era un joven que tenía tanto por vivir.

Siempre tan amable y de corazón puro. Un completo inocente.

El había asistido al funeral el día anterior. Desde entonces no podía dejar de imaginar los rostros de dolor por parte de los familiares de Álex. Bruce esperaba que al entrar en el velorio fuera señalado como un culpable por la muerte del joven, más nadie levantó su dedo. Eso lo hizo sentir más culpable. Bruce hubiera preferido un insulto por parte de la madre de Álex que un agradecimiento por asistir.

—Debes de estar bromeando James—la voz de Alfred apareció de su habitación en su susurro.

Bruce no era de las personas que escuchaba detrás de las puertas, desde niño su padre le dijo que no era apropiado escuchar conversaciones privadas. Pero el sonido de molestia por parte de Alfred y la involucracion del capitán Jim Gordon, le dio a entender que esa conversación tenía que ser respecto a Ra's.

—Ese monstruo mató a un joven, no creo que sea conveniente que lo extraditen—decía Alfred. Hubo una larga pausa en donde debería estar hablando Jim para después continuar Alfred más molesto—Si yo fuera tu capitán, me enfocaría en mi propia tarea de dejar a ese hombre tras la rejas... En eso concuerdo contigo, Bruce ya a pasado por mucho.

Entonces colgó Alfred y Bruce continuó su camino por el pasillo. Iban a extraditarlo de la ciudad, podía jamás haber justicia para Alex y su abuelo y Bruce no podía con eso. No podía permitir que Ra's obtuviera en algún momento la libertad. Nadie estaba a salvó dentro o fuera de Gotham mientras el siguiera respirando.

La promesa fue cubierta por la capa de ira y rincón. Bruce tomó una desicion y volvió a emplear su última herramienta adquirida. Mentir.

Mintió sobre su estado de ánimo y verdaderas intenciones. La tarde la paso en la sala frente a Alfred y arreglo unos sencillos documentos de la empresa. Fingió no haber escuchado la conversación de su mayordomo con el capitán y actuó normal. En la noche ceno con Alfred y mantuvo una conversación normal que parecía decir todo esta bien.

En la noche se excuso diciendo que estaba cansado por los días que estuvo desvelado buscando información y se retiró a su habitación. Espero un tiempo adecuado para ir por su traje de vigilante que se encontraba al fondo del ropero y se cambió. Con total concentración y silencio observó a ambos lados de los pasillos antes de dar un paso, cada vuelta que daba dentro de la mansión se aseguraba de que Alfred no lo viera, en completo silencio fue como llegó al estudio y tomo la daga. Era momento de terminar con Ra's al ghul de una vez por todas.

La hermosa daga brillaba con la luz de la luna, en sus manos  empezó a cuestionarse. ¿Ese simple metal podía terminar con la vida del asesinó?. Por alguna razón Ra's tenía la urgencia de conseguirla. ¿Podría terminar con la vida de aquel hombre?, ¿Salvaría a más personas asesinando a una?. La repuesta era si, el podía y quería.

\----------------------------------------------------   

Cuando vio como el turno cambiaba en la prisión y unos guardias nuevos llegaban a su trabajo,  Bruce aprovecho la oportunidad. En medio de la oscuridad descendió por  la parada de la prisión y entro a la fortaleza en donde se encontraba encerados fuertes delicuentes. 

Cuando dos oficiales se retiraban a descansar a sus casas, Bruce se deslizo por la puerta abierta y robo la tarjeta de seguridad. En las cámaras de vídeo localizo a Ra's que dormía en su prisión de cristal y se dirigió hacia el nombre viejo que ocultaba su verdadera edad, antes desconectando las cámaras de seguridad.

Blackgate no era una prisión adecuada para Ra's al ghal. El había entrado fácilmente burlando la seguridad, para un hombre como Ra's sería más que sencillo escapar de esa o cualquier prisión solo reafirmando sus pensamientos.

Bruce tomó la tarjeta y la paso sobre el escane de seguridad. La puerta de cristal se abrió y acostado estaba el causante de tanta muerte y destrucción. 

El sintió coraje al notar como dormía plácidamente. Bruce bajo su gorro y tomo la daga que escondía bajo su chaqueta alzandola sobre el cuerpo de Ra's. Era tan fácil dejarla caer con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, su vida desaparecería en pocos minutos y el saldría de la habitación sin dejar rastro justo a tiempo antes de que volviera seguridad, pero entonces Bruce sabría y conocería siempre que cegado por su odio no logro ser mejor que el monstruo que asesinó.

Había coraje que hacía templar sus manos, pero sobre todo desicion a no tomar el mismo camino que los delicuentes de la ciudad. Bruce dió media vuelta y camino hacia la salida. No era débil por no terminar con una vida, era fuerte por luchar contra el odio que sentía al verlo respirar.

—Tonto y débil joven—Bruce voltio hacia Ras que se encontraba parado frente a él tranquilo. No tuvo tiempo de racionar ante el golpe que le otorgó en la mejilla—Aun no estás listo.

El trato de alcanzar la daga que salió volando, pero Ra's lo tomo del cuello fuertemente y aventó fuera de su celda. Bruce se levantó con las palmas de sus manos y vio tres paredes de zapatos de oficiales.

Eso estaba bien. Tendría un par de problemas por entrar a la prisión en forma ilícita, sus abogados tendría que intervenir y seguramente pagaría una fianza que lo dejaría en la mañana libre antes de que Helena y Selina llegarán a la mansión.

—Soy Bruce Wayne. Detengalo—dijo Bruce a seguridad una vez que se levantó del suelo—¡Detengalo!

Pero los oficiales no se movieron a esposar a Ras, sino que lo tomaron a el de los brazos.

—¿Pero que están asiendo?—pregunto Bruce confundido a los oficiales.

—Lleven a Bruce abajo—ordeno Ra's a los hombres.

Bruce no pudo luchar más. Un oficial con una sonrisa malévola levantó su arma y golpeó fuertemente su cabeza. El joven perdió la consciencia y cayó a una profunda oscuridad.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que escucho fue el sonido de gotas de agua impactando contra las piedra. Bruce abrió los ojos y su mirada azul tardo unos segundos en enfocarse. El joven se enderezó de la piedra en donde estaba acostado y observo a su alrededor, se encontraba en una clase de cueva húmeda que era iluminada por antorchas. 

Los pasos de su enemigo hizo alertarlo y de un brinco sus pies tocaron de nuevo el piso. Su posición se puso a la defensiva para atacar a Ra's que se acercaba.

—¿Donde estoy—pregunto molesto al desconocer el lugar a su alrededor.

—Estamos abajo de la prisión mientras que arriba se encuentra Jim Gordon y Alfred Pennyworth en compañía de mis hombres—respondio Ra's acariciando la humedad pared. 

—Dejalos ir. Ellos no tiene nada que ver con ésto.

El no podía cargar con más personas heridas sobre sus hombros. Todo había sido su culpa. Desde que la daga estuvo en sus manos los problemas parecían correr tras Bruce. El no podía permitir que esa noche Alfred y Jim resultarán heridos por haber ido a buscarlo.

—Aun intentas jugar al caballero blanco mi heredero, la persona que puede acabar con mi sufrimiento después de una vida de siglos sigue haciendo lo correcto—dijo Ra's a Bruce—Sabes... Quería el cuchillo, pero no por la razón que creíste en un principio.

—Reemplazó a los guardias antes de que llegara, solicito extracción diplomática y sabías que vendría por ti desde el principio—toda la primera historia que tenía Bruce se esfumó y la verdad comenzó a surgir en aquella cueva—¿Quieres que te asesiné?.

Era difícil de creer. Cualquier persona diría que todo lo que había dicho Ra's era solo una vieja historia. ¿Como un hombre podía haber vivido durante tanto tiempo?. El mismo Bruce pensaba que todo aquello era una manipulación para ensuciar más sus manos. 

Ra's no había estado en la tierra durante siglos, esperando a que el llevará a la tierra para terminar con su vida a través de la daga, eso no podía ser cierto.

Bruce hubiera tenido para siempre esa idea de engaño de Ra's sino hubiera mostrado su verdadero reflejo en la fuente que se encontraba ahí. Era el mismo hombre relajándose en la cristalina agua, sin nada de humanidad. Su carne estaba totalmente consumida y sus ojos vacíos. 

Las palabras de Ra's parecía sinceras cuando le contó sobre el sufrimiento que había vivido durante tan larga vida. Bruce hubiera sentido lástima de nos haber sido el hombre que asesinó a personas inocentes.  
   
—Se que estás molesto Bruce, pero a no ser que me mates con esa daga, tú jamás estarás tranquilo.

—No te mataré—dijo Bruce dando media vuelta y apretando la daga en sus manos. El dolor del filo clavándose en sus palmas provocaban cierta tranquilidad—Todo esto te lo mereces.

—Si no me matas, te dejare libre disfrutando la vida con la familia que iniciaste. Seguirás el camino de la luz, serás un buen hombre, esposo y padre... Talvez olvides esto—dijo Ra's acercándose a Bruce—Pero entonces yo regresaré y asesinare a todos los que amas... Yo mataré a tu esposa y hijos frente a tus propios ojos y no habrá nada que puedas hacer a respecto.

Todo fue muy rápido. No lo pensó. Unas silenciosas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules al tocar levemente los escenarios que estaba planteando Ra's. El no podía imaginar a su familia y amigos lastimados, talvez por eso sus manos apretaron fuertemente la daga y la clavo en el pecho del asesino.

—Adiós—le dijo Bruce enojado clavando más profundo. El rostro de sorpresa de Ra's fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir bien.

No hubo sangre cuando Ra's cayó sobre el piso húmedo, solo líneas rojas que se exparcia por su viejo cuerpo. Se estába convirtiendo en cenizas mientras se quemaba. Bruce noto con horror cómo había dolor y satisfacción plasmado en el rostro de Ra's hasta convertirse en solo un  esqueleto.

Lo había hecho. Ra's al ghul, el hombre que había matado a Alfred en su momento y termino con la vida de Álex y su abuelo, yacía a un metro completamente muerto y detrás de Ra's,  Jim y Alfred llegaban con armas levantadas en manos. 

Todo había terminado.

\--------------------------------------------------------

En total hubo cinco heridos esa noche. Bruce no fue arrestado como creyó que sucedería una vez que estuvieron fuera de la prisión y Jim apareció.

—¿No vas arestarme?—había dicho Bruce al capitán mientras Alfred a una considerable distancia de ellos daba su testimonio—Asesine a Ra's al ghul—decirlo en voz alta mostraba como se había traicionado así mismo y lo que creía correcto, se sentía sucio por haber traicionado la memoria de sus padres al haberse convertido el mismo en un asesino.

—No se lo que ví, para mí los hombres de Ra's lo ayudaron a escapar—dijo Jim dirigiéndose a Bruce—No porque sepas que eres capaz de arrebatar una vida, significa que vuelvas a hacerlo. Nada de lo que pasó hoy cambia que quieras hacer lo correcto y proteger a los que amas.

En total silencio fue como llegaron a la mansión Alfred y Bruce. Había sido un largo día en donde un gran cambio comenzó. Bruce en todo el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en su destino. El no era mucho en creer en esas cosas, pero todo lo vivido la últimas horas y ver con sus propios ojos como fue consumido Ra's por los años, talvez todo era una señal para que dejara aún lado su propósito establecido.

El no era el héroe que Gotham necesitaba, no podía ser un vigilante y proteger a las personas cuando terminaba fácilmente con la vida. Estaba en el camino oscuro y una parte de Bruce lo odiaba y otra parte la abrazaba.

Cuando bajo del automóvil no espero a Alfred. Solo camino rápido tratando de escapar de su protector. No quería volver a escuchar de nuevo en ese día como Alfred trataría de decirle que estaría bien. El no estaba de ánimos para palabras de fuerza. 

Bruce entro a la mansión. Su principal dirección era su habitación, cuando su voz lo congelo.

—Pensé por un momento que está noche sería de chicas al notar la mansión vacía. Iba a la cocina a preparar un buen cóctel y un exelente biberón—dijo Selina bajando las escaleras con Helena en sus brazos—¿Una aburrida recaudación?—pregunto alegre llegando hasta la planta baja.

Él se encontró con su verde mirada. De nuevo había brillo y no enojo dirigido a Bruce por parte de Selina. Un cambio drástico había sucedido en ambos en tal solo seis días. Mientras ella parecía haberse recuperado, el apenas se estaba quebrando. Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa. El solo la miró por un momento antes de soltar un gran suspiro y dirigirse a grandes pasos a ella. 

Le dió un suave pero firme abrazo. Talvez sus manos estaban manchadas por la vida de una personas, pero para Bruce era preferible cargar con la culpa toda una vida, si sabía con certeza que esas dos personas que estaban atrapada en sus brazos estarían bien en un futuro. 

El se alejó y tomo de los brazos de Selina a Helena. Lo que menos quería era temer día y noche sabiendo que en cualquier momento Ra's podría dañar a Selina, Helena o Alfred. No podía haber vivido temiendo cada segundo por la seguridad de la gente que amaba. Bruce le dió una sonrisa y un beso la frente a su hija para después enfocarse en Selina.

Las horas, los días y incluso los años no podrían cambiarla jamás. Mismo cabello marrón rizado, sonrisa juguetona y ojos salvajes. Bruce se encontró hipnotizado por la forma en que se acercó a él. 

—Una tonta reunión—Bruce mintió. Lo que menos necesitaba era tener ahora a Selina detrás de él para saber  como se encontraba. 

Ella tenía intención de preguntar más. Noto como se estaba formulando más palabras, pero sin darle tiempo de hablar cerro el espacio y la besó. Todo se sentía familiar en ese momento, su cercanía y sus labios. 

Bruce no creía que había llegado el regreso de Selina y su hija. Su corazón martillo por unos segundos con alegría ante el suave roce ante de alejarse.

Estaban de nuevo juntos. Selina lo miraba contenta y Helena recargada en su hombro movía su pequeña mano acariciando y jalando su cabello. Bruce sabía que estaba en el camino oscuro, pero talvez con ayuda de su familia podría ser de nuevo el mismo. Talvez Selina sería la brújula que le permitiría orientarse para volver al camino de la luz que había perdido horas atrás cuando clavo la daga en el cuerpo de Ra's.

Fin.  
Si te gusto al menos un capítulo me alegró, particularmente disfrute esto. Posiblemente más adelante escriba algo de ellos ya sea algo nuevo o una continuación. Gracias por leer. 🤗


End file.
